


Surrendering Secret

by wr8tur



Series: ADULT ASPIRATIONS [2]
Category: Smallville, Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, KarEna, SuperCorp, Teen Kara, Teen Lena, Teen Romance, karlena
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-20 10:36:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 51,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9487460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wr8tur/pseuds/wr8tur
Summary: Years have passed since their first meeting.... Both have seemingly settled into their roles. Do Lena and Kara still have space in each other's lives? WIll they find their way back to each other? Has Lena kept her promise? Has Kara forgotten? Read and find out!The teenage love story of Lena and Kara.The continuation of the what if Lena and Kara met when they were younger series that no one asked for! The development of their relationship and bond throughout the years.I suck at summaries.





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!

She looks at her computer screen, eyes narrowed at the blinking cursor on her word document. 

It’s her final essay for her Advanced English class. Technically, it isn’t due for another month but she wants to get a head start because of a certain visitor that’ll be appearing this week.

Also this isn’t really her forte so she needs extra time for fine-tuning. Science and Mathematics are subjects that she excels in, thanks to her Kryptonian teachings. History came easy as well, mostly things she has to memorize and such. But English doesn’t come as naturally. Her teachers say it’s a second language issue but it isn’t that.

Tenses and grammar come easy to her but she supposes she just doesn’t know how to tell a captivating story.

She places her chin on her hands, huffing when nothing comes to mind. The screen continues to mock her, that damned cursor just blinking away. She pushes herself away from the desk. A second later she hears a very familiar beeping.

Quickly she zooms toward the kitchen. She ends up in front of the microwave, quite possibly her favorite appliance in the house, next to the television.

She opens the bag of popcorn and begins to devour its contents. When she turns around, she isn’t surprised to see Eliza standing in the doorway with her arms crossed in front of her. She’s got that mom look on her face, as Alex likes to call, and Kara knows she’s about to be reprimanded.

“Kara, what did I tell you about running around the house?” Eliza’s tone is reprimanding but the smile on her face lets Kara know she isn’t going to be grounded.

“Use regular pace.” she mumbles through the popcorn in her mouth.

Honestly, what’s the use in having these powers if she can’t use them to her advantage from time to time? 

Though they’ve developed a more familial bond in their years together, the Danvers had been steadfast in her keeping up the appearance of normalcy, even in the confines of their house. 

It’s frustrating but Kara supposes it’s the least she can do for Eliza’s hospitality.

Feeding a Kryptonian isn’t cheap. She goes through a ton of groceries and she’s pretty sure that Eliza would have had to take on a second job if the house hadn’t been paid off already.

“I suppose I can use your help with the living room.” Eliza compromises.

Cleaning is the only time that Kara can freely exercise her abilities. Eliza hates dust bunnies under the couch more than she wants to pretend that Kara’s a normal teenage girl.

“Of course!” Kara’s all too eager to help.

Mostly she’s excited because she’ll be able to pick up the couch with one hand and the loveseat with the other.

“Follow me in the living room when you’re done with your popcorn.” the older blonde instructs as she makes her way back toward the living room, not the least bit surprised when she hears the sound of the trashcan being opened.

Kara wastes no time in picking up furniture and allowing Eliza do run the vacuum under. In a matter of minutes, the place is spotless.

“All done.” the younger blonde stands proud.

“Thank you for your help.” Eliza sends her a smile. “But you know, you don’t have to spend all your entire weekend helping me here.” Kara’s a young teenager who is now encouraged to go outside. “You can go out.” she reminds.

“I know but I’m working on my final.” she’s no longer the girl who can’t even open a door without ripping it off its hinges.

“Oh,” she nods in understanding. Even though there’s still a little less than a month before the end of her semester, Kara’s taking initiative to face this dreaded task. “English.” the older woman knows this is the subject the Kryptonian struggles with the most. It’s the subject she spends the most time on because Kara always tries her best to succeed. “I wish I could help.” but sadly, she lacks the creativity for story writing as well.

“It’s okay.” Kara assures.

“Maybe Alex can help when she gets back.” and Kara doesn’t bother to hold in her giggle. Apparently the Danvers women brains are geared for subjects every subject but English. “I don’t think she’ll appreciate that.”

“You won’t tell.” Kara responds conspiratorially.

“We just cleaned the house so I’d rather not spend the first hour of your reunion chasing after you two with a mop.” she chuckles. “Still, messiness aside, it’ll be nice to get my two girls together again, pretending to work on your homework in the living room when you’re really just watching T.V.” she teases fondly. 

“She came home during winter break.” Kara reminds with a gentle smile. 

“Yes but I miss her all the time.” Eliza counters. “Imagine, in two years it’ll be you.” she reminds and Kara can see her eyes welling up with tears. “And the house will be so quiet.”

“On the plus side, you’ll finally have a fridge that’s full all the time.” Kara teases in return.

Eliza smiles and wraps an arm around Kara before drawing her in. She presses the sides of their craniums together, giving the taller blonde’s shoulder a squeeze before releasing her from her hold.

“I wouldn’t give you up for all the food in the world.” the older woman’s tone is coated with honesty.

It’s hard to believe that just a few years ago, she regarded Kara with such a scientific demeanor. But there was a difference, between having Superman come in every now and again with a question about his powers and physiology, and having an actual Kryptonian take up residence in their own home.

Besides, they hadn’t wanted to become so attached seeing as they didn’t think that it would be a permanent living situation.

All Superman had said was that they should teach her about her powers and the Danvers assumed he would return for her when the time was right so it had been easier for her to approach the alien as a subject but the more time she spent with Kara, the more it was impossible not to recognize that she was indeed just a child.

And now they function as if they are truly mother and daughter.

Of course this doesn’t mean that she’s forgotten her own mother, her father, or even Krypton. She still thinks of them, of her old home, but her heart no longer burns with the tragedy of her loss.

“I know,” Kara smiles bright and wide. “Thanks.”

XXXX

She walks into the restaurant with her head held high, giving the maître d a small nod of recognition, before making her way toward the very balcony. It doesn’t come as a shock to her that this particular area is empty, save for one man seated at the table closest to the edge of the glass railings.

Upon hearing the clack of her boots, the man stands from his seat. He reaches out to her with one arm and she steps into his space.

They don’t hug however. She merely places a kiss on his bearded cheek before taking her seat across from him. Her eyes skim the city skyline before settling her sights on the man before her who’s looking at her from head to toe, appraising her no doubt.

“I see you’re dressed for the occasion.” he comments dryly.

He takes in her clothing. The bottoms of her black jeans are tucked into her boots as she sports a simple tank top and long sleeve shirt combination. 

“I didn’t have time to change.” she’s used to his condemnatory nature.

“We must always strive to show ourselves in the best possible light, Lena.” he reminds but all Lena hears is that she has to keep up appearances. “And you look so much better in a dress.” a fact she’s proven countless times on other occasions.

“Well, I didn’t think wearing a dress at the lab would be too comfortable.” she replies.

“Oh.” Lionel visibly relaxes at this. He tends to cut her some slack when he knows she’s busying herself with the advancement of science. “I’m glad you can tear yourself away from your project.” he remarks, sounding surprisingly sincere. “Thank you for joining me.”

“Of course.” she does enjoy it when they can take the time to have a simple meeting without the scrutiny of the public eye.

“A young woman such as yourself taking time off your busy schedule for this old man before your big trip.” Lionel Luthor looks thoughtful for a moment. “Where is it that you’re going again?” he pries.

She hadn’t disclosed that particular information only that she would be off grid, so to speak, this summer.

Lena releases a small chuckle. She’s spent years perfecting the art of never truly answering a question. It’s a little game she likes to play. A battle of wits and a test of patience, Lex and Lionel like to say.

“It’s only a little vacation before MIT starts up again.” she’s sidestepping an actual response.

“Well you deserve a little break Lena.” Lionel smirks wide as he chuckles. It’s a rare moment where Lionel concedes and Lena allows herself to relish in this small victory. “Taking the scholastic world with your brilliance.” 

“Come now if anyone deserves a break, it’s you and Lex.” she responds before taking a sip from her wine. Lionel always her have one glass during their meals. Lex of course offers more, sometimes even stronger alcohol, whenever they see one another. “Running the top Fortune 500 Company for over a decade.” her academic achievements certainly fail in comparison.

“I’m saying take the breaks while you can now.” he advises. “When you’re in my position, you won’t be afforded this luxury so enjoy yourself.”

“You mean when Lex is.” she narrows her eyes at the man who shrugs.

“Perhaps.” and Lena rolls her eyes because he does like to instigate these little rivalries. “I read your paper by the way.” it surprised her first, when Lionel started taking an interest in her schoolwork. But Lex assured her that this is normal for the tycoon. “I thought it was inspired.” he likes to make sure she’s excelling at every aspect of her studies at all times.

“Thank you.” Lionel Luthor doesn’t hand out compliments.

He’s a ruthless businessman who expects her to treat the name she’s been given like it’s worth more than all the gold in the entire universe but he treats Lex in the same manner. He comes down on him just as harshly whenever his only son begins to teeter off the pedestal.

Lionel’s always there to center them both, to balance and make sure none can topple the Luthor regime.

To push their limits.

The server comes to take their order and she’s feeling particularly flippant so she orders something that isn’t on the menu. She cooks so she knows what she likes and how to best prepare it. And she won’t deny it’s a power trip. She relishes in seeing the wait and kitchen staff struggle. 

She prides herself on being fussy and won’t blame it on her upper class upbringing. It’s one of the benefits to having the Luthor name, watching people go out of their way to try and please her so she relishes in these little exercises of influence. But unlike the rest of the Elite, she isn’t a total bitch. She knows Lionel will tip them well and she doesn’t send the food back even if it isn’t cooked to her exact preference.

Lena’s not completely heartless after all.

“Some things never change.” Lionel shakes his head in amusement. He knows she does this on purpose and Lena thinks he almost looks proud. “I do hope this secretive journey of yours will only help you in the long run.” he leans back against the chair. “When you return, I trust you’ll honor our agreement.” 

“Of course.” she’s a woman of her word.

“I know I push but I only want the best for you, Lena and I only wish for you to be prepared. As you get older your responsibilities will only increase.” he reminds and readies herself for the familiar lecture. “Business isn’t just having the best gadget, it’s knowing how to sell it too.” it doesn’t come as a surprise that he wants her to also study business and not just focus on physics and engineering. “I want you to be ready to take the helm.”

“I know and I promise to use this summer to focus on the important matter.” not a bold faced lie. They just have a different opinion on what’s important. “And don’t worry, I also promise not to besmirch the Luthor name while I’m gone.” she assures but Lionel knows she’s serious.

“I don’t doubt that.” the older man remarks. “I know you still believe that I only took you in because I wanted to control of your family company.” also her adoption had more than raised Luthor Corp stock at the time. It was a brilliant PR move. “But I hope, given the years we’ve spent together, that you’ll believe me now when I say that you’ve proven you more than deserve the name.” years have taught Lena that she has the choice use it as a golden noose or a ticket to rule the world. “I am truly proud of you.” his eyes shine with honesty and Lena can count these moments on one hand.

Throughout the years, Lena’s done her part. She’s been at the top of all her classes. She attends all the benefits, galas, and fundraisers. She faces whatever else Lionel has in store.

She’s a far cry from the girl who punches a senator’s son when she doesn’t get her way.

It’s a test, she knows.

Like Lex, she has to prove her worth in this world of the Elite that she functions in. But as she watches the Luthors navigating through the world, tearing down barriers, accumulating wealth, ultimate power, and incredible influence she knows their methods have proven to be more than effective.

“Careful,” Lena cautions playfully. “Can’t afford people thinking Lionel Luthor actually has a heart, now can you?” she teases and earns a hearty chuckle.

“When it comes to my favorite child, who can blame me?” Lionel smirks. 

“Surely you don’t mean that.” she chides the older man. “Lex will instigate another duel.” Lionel’s eyes glimmer with mirth because fencing is the Luthor family favorite past time.

“Well I have no doubt you will best him yet again.” he states with utmost confidence.

If they aren’t busy trying to stab each other, then they play chess. It almost seems like a real family during times like these. Up until Lionel spouts off with his rather Machiavellian ideals to which Lex will offer counterpoints and it’s up to Lena to decide the victor in their battle of smarts.

“I honestly don’t understand why you have to keep rubbing it in his face.” Lena shakes her head.

“A little sibling rivalry never hurt anyone.”

“You just enjoy challenging him.” Lionel seems to get some enjoyment from pointing out Lena’s scholastic success over Lex’s own academic merits. 

“It’s a little known fact, every parent will deny it, but we do have our favorites.” and Lena shakes her head in disagreement. “And you are mine.” his tone carries a severity that wipes the smile off Lena’s lips. “We are family, Lena.” 

She nods in return, thankful that their entrée has arrived to save her from actually responding to Lionel’s sentiments.

They spend the rest of their dinner making small talk in between bites, about her experiment in the lab and Lionel boasts Lex about nabbing a military deal from the young billionaire genius Bruce Wayne. It more than explains for his good mood, Lena surmises. They finish their meal before Lionel’s phone beeps, reminding him of his meeting.

“Duty calls.” Lena remarks as she finishes her drink.

“Fly safe.” Lionel stands and walks over to the dark haired young woman who follows his lead. He opens his arms and to Lena’s surprise, wraps them around her waist. She reciprocates his hold. “Do take care of yourself.” he advises when they break apart.

“I will and try not to miss me too much,” she sends him a small smile which Lionel returns earnestly. “Father.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know you’re all wondering what’s happened between our two cutest gaybies since they seem to have settled into their familial life. Tune in to find out just where I’m taking this!
> 
> I hope not to disappoint…


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!

Wind caresses her cheeks. Her arms crossed in front of her as she leans against the railing. Her eyes gaze upon the shore, she focuses on the waves, the sound of the ocean to drown out the day’s events.

It’s her first year in school without Alex and she won’t deny it’s been difficult and not just because she misses her sister.

It’s harder to control the desire to use her powers. It’s overwhelming, and without Alex there to keep her grounded she’s scared she’ll slip. Mostly she finds herself wanting to punch her locker because Rao knows punching Rick Malverne in the face will lead to his untimely demise.

The logical thing to do is ignore him and his friends but sometimes they make it hard, especially when they’re playing keep away with her book bag.

She has some friends but there are still those who keep poking fun of the fact that she’s adopted, obviously not born in the United States, and whatever else they can think to ridicule her with. There are still those who don’t think she belongs and she doesn’t know how else to convince them that she can fit in.

She’s done everything the Danvers asked. She’s dropped her accent, refrains from using her powers, and keeps current about pop culture but it’s still not enough for people.

On the one hand, she feels guilty for thinking it, there is a plus side to Alex being gone.

When Alex and her got closer her time to go to Lena’s beach house had been limited to when Alex had soccer practice or biology club. Now she relishes the fact that she can visit their space whenever she wants, like her friend wanted and like she had promised.

She began painting again. It had been a while since she’d touched a brush and she’s been itching for the opportunity.

It’s not that she thinks they’d disapprove of her hobby. They will, however, strongly dislike her subject matter. Her paintings are often landscapes of towering buildings touching red skies.

She paints Krypton.

Not because she’s forlorn, not even because she’s reminiscent. It’s a sense of duty, an obligation, she feels toward her native world.

Someone has to make certain Krypton lives on and she knows this particular burden falls on her because Kal knows of Krypton, their customs, their history, and their language. He learned it all from Jor-El’s A.I. crystal.

The fact is he doesn’t know what it’s like to actually live through them.

He’ll never know what it feels like to walk through the halls of the science guild, to marvel at the technological advancements first hand. He’ll never see the victories of the military guild commemorated in different alloys by the artist guild. He’ll never feel pride for their planet because all he can feel is that Earth is his home.

She knows because of the handful of times he’s visited he speaks in his native tongue, English.

What she would give for someone to want to hear about her old home. For a while, she’d tried to do persuade Alex to listen, to learn. She did things that Alex liked, hoping it would foster a stronger bond between them. But apart from discovering that Alex would prefer not to hear about the complexities of being in the Council, she learned their tastes differed greatly.

Alex was emo punk and attitude tucked into an athletic package while she was pop bubblegum rambling mess.

Even their tastes in movies are on other ends of the spectrum. Alex liked action movies, preferred the scintillating spies with their gadgets and ass kicking martial artists who can kill someone with the flick of their index finger while Kara gravitates toward romance that makes her laugh and tugs at her heartstrings.

Maybe that’s what it means to have a sister. They don’t like similar things but they endure and try to find common ground.

It’s similar yet completely different from what she has with Lena.

She thinks of Lena’s preference for sci-fi, which she finds entertaining but then there’s also the gore fest horror movies. She tried sitting through one once but she spent the most of time hiding behind a blanket or shutting her eyes closed.

But then she also doesn’t think about holding Alex’s hand or snuggling up next to her sister on their movie nights.

Alex’s hugs are warm and full comfort but they don’t leave her feeling like not even all the Kryptonite on Earth could take her strength away. Even Eliza with all her motherly attributes doesn’t provide her refuge. 

Sanctuary and that sense of belonging can only be associated with Lena.

She thinks of her enigmatic friend who she knows has skipped grades thanks to her genius intellect and is now enjoying the last year of her college life, well on her way to earning her bachelor degree. She wonders what Lena’s up to right at this moment, if they are looking out into the vastness of the horizon together.

Too absorbed is she with her thoughts that she doesn’t notice she’s being watched. It doesn’t take long for Kara to feel like there are eyes are on her.

“Glad to see you’ve kept your promise.” a very familiar voice rings out and she turns. Bright blues, now covered with the most adorable square framed black glasses, widen with surprise. Kara’s mouth is open as she continues to look in disbelief. “Kara,” she begins and the blonde shuts her eyes and lips. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m seeing things…” she whispers.

A sublime occurrence such as this could never happen to her but the sound of boots clicking against the wooden deck serve to disprove her theory that this all a manifestation of her imagination. 

Suddenly there’s warmth covering both her cheeks and her mouth opens again. She inhales. A familiar aroma invades her senses. She used to wonder what the now shorter girl’s scent is but after spending one Winter break with the Danvers at Big Bear Lake she’s familiarized herself with the scent of fresh snow and evergreen trees. 

“Kara, please open your eyes.” 

“You can’t possibly be here right now.” she shakes her head, hoping the movement might jumpstart her brain.

Then she feels the softest pair of velvety lips on the tip of her nose. The sensation has only been felt less than a handful of times on her skin but she’s committed each spectacular moment to memory so there’s no doubt in her head this is real.

Suddenly Kara finds herself extra thankful for her Kryptonian strength or else she’s certain her knees would have buckled.

“Open your eyes, I promise I’m here.”

Kara hears that natural accent and does as she’s asked and she’s met with the most mesmerizing eyes she’s ever beheld. Bright blue meets the emerald green she’s missed, much more than she realized.

“You’re really here!” she squeaks.

She jumps throwing both her arms the brunette’s neck and the full weight of her body toward Lena who laughs as she’s tackled. Lena’s thankful her back doesn’t collide with the wooden floor. Instead they fall onto the cushioned lounge chair.

“That’s more like it.” Lena laughs as she feels Kara’s arms tightening. 

“You really are here.” the younger girl murmurs in wonder as Kara sinks into Lena’s hold, feeling the brunette slips her limbs around her waist.

“I’ll always come back to you.” she’ll never break her vow to Kara.

“Why didn’t you tell me you were coming?” Lena had plenty of opportunity to tell her during their phone nightly phone conversation or in between the text messages they share.

“I wanted to surprise you.”

“I can’t believe you’re here with me again.” she remembers the last time they were able to invade the other’s personal space.

It happened three years ago, nearly a year after Lena left during their first summer together. Her dark haired confidant came strolling through armed with her consoling touch and soothing words because it hadn’t been a happy reunion.

Jeremiah had died.

She’d felt guilty then because he died while trying to protect her and she’d told Lena just as much. Certain details had been left, like the DEO and her alien heritage. As always, Lena didn’t ask questions, just held her and listened as she sobbed guiltily into her shoulder. It further proved to her that her friend truly cares for her.

Then Lena had to go but not without a promising to call, to return as soon as she could, and giving her another kiss.

Her cheeks blush upon the memories of the only kisses she’s ever shared with anyone. In hindsight, they were innocent, but now she recognizes the probable romantic implications between them. She’s a little embarrassed at her naivety but Lena’s never broached the subject or given her any reason to be.

“Not that I’m not enjoying this,” Lena remarks. “But do you mind if we take this inside?” the heat is getting to her since the weather at MIT is cooler.

“Oh my!” Kara jumps off her friend.

She lets go rather quickly because she’s learned about boundaries and she’s certain that Lena’s only being polite because she hasn’t even been back for thirty minutes and already she’s been tackled by a Kryptonian who seems to be part boa constrictor who can’t keep her hands to herself. 

Lena heads back inside her room where Kara slowly follows. She watches as her dark haired friend falls back on the couch at the foot of the bed. She plants herself on the other end of sofa, far from her friend.

The brunette tilts her head questioningly as she watches Kara, rather uncomfortably, fidget in her seat.

“You can blink you know. I’m not going anywhere.” Lena teases gently, hoping to ease whatever’s bothering Kara. It’s evident she’s worried about something. “What’s wrong?”

“Uh,” Kara pushes her glasses closer to her face. “I just….” Lena waits patiently in her seat. “I mean I’m a little more familiar with the customs since the last time we saw each other and we’re older and….” she takes a deep breath. “I just don’t know whether or not it’s okay?”

“Whether or not what is okay?” Lena needs a little more to go on.

“In the past, we were fairly touchy and I don’t know if that’s still okay…” Kara whispers because having conversations on the phone is very different from interacting with one another within an arms reach. “I mean we’re older now and I don’t know if it’s appropriate or if you want me to stop? I mean, I would totally understand if…”

“Kara,” Lena interrupts her adorable rambling. “Do you want to stop?”

“No!” she answers quickly. “I love holding you!” Lena’s hold always makes her feel like she belongs. “I’m just trying to be considerate of your feelings.”

Lena grabs her wrist and begins to gently pull her close. She lies back on the couch and continues to pull on the blonde until the younger girl’s is situated comfortably on top of her of her collarbone. She secures her hands; one on Kara’s hip while the other is buried in the softest blonde locks.

“Our relationship has always been one without boundaries and that’s how I prefer it.” Lena assures. “Besides, holding you is my favorite past time.”

It should alarm her, how easy it is for the walls she’s spent years building to crumble when she interacts with the blonde. But she’s never minded the shift in her personality, the way she goes from an aloof genius to a warmhearted partner. She never shies away from the desire to be whatever Kara needs.

“Mine too.” Kara responds, curling herself into Lena’s embrace.

“I’m sorry.” Lena as she continues to stroke those blonde locks that seem even softer. “For not returning for you sooner. I wanted to the minute I turned 18 but I had certain obligations I needed to fulfill.” she remembers the dreaded soiree Lionel had arranged. She hadn’t wanted to attend but missing her own party would have certainly been a catchy headline. Besides, she understands why these events must be held. These little displays of wealth and power tend to be useful in the business world. “And I was working on preparing my dissertation for the winter semester but really, you were in my thoughts the entire time.” she explains as she continues to lay the foundations for the true reason she’s returned.

“It’s okay, you’re here now and that’s all that matters.” elation pumps through her bloodstream. “We’re going to have so much fun this summer!” she backtracks after realizing she doesn’t know how long Lena will be staying this time around. She lifts her head from Lena’s chest. “Or however long you’re going to be here for.” again, she doesn’t want to monopolize Lena’s time or assume that the older girl will be staying for her.

Lena does her signature move for when she’s uncertain but still wishes to push through, because this time, she’s going to cross all the boundaries she possibly can with Kara.

“I’m yours for however long you like.”

A small smile finds its way to the Kryptoninan’s lips because, even after all these years, Lena’s still so accommodating.

“Promise?”

Lena tilts her head upward, lifting it from the arm of the couch, presses her nose against Kara’s, and shakes her head gently before pulling away. She looks upon those eyes that are etched into the back of her eyelids.

“Promise.”

Kara stares at her face, notes that the baby fat she hated when they were younger has gone and her cheekbones more prominent. Her skin is still so much paler than Kara’s, still so smooth. Lena’s jawline looks so deceivingly sharp but they remain soft under the tips of the blonde’s fingers.

“You’re even more beautiful than I remember.” Kara murmurs appreciatively.

Lena reaches for the black frames and pulls them off, setting the on the coffee table. She gazes upon Kara’s features. 

It seems the photos Kara’s sent her haven’t done her justice because not only has she grown taller than the raven haired heiress, she’s also grown even more stunning.

“I was just going to say that about you.” as if on cue, she sees Kara’s cheeks blushing madly. “Something’s never change.” she remarks rather fondly. “You still blush too easily. A little more and you’ll be matching your pretty pink shirt.” Lena watches as baby blues narrow in playful annoyance.

“I’ll forgive you for that since you flew across the country for me, Miss I dress like a rebel without a cause.” she smiles proudly at her little jab.

“I’m not without a cause.”

Emerald green look upon her and Kara’s breath is caught in her throat at the intensity of her gaze. 

“Oh?” she manages. “And what pray tell is your cause?”

She watches as Lena smirks looking very much like a lion about to pounce on an unsuspecting gazelle but Kara isn’t afraid because there’s adoration clear in those pools of green. What she can’t discern is the way they darken with something she can’t name.

“I’m a little offended you have to ask.”

Before she can cock her head to the side questioningly, Lena’s inching closer. She expects a kiss upon the bridge of her nose but instead Lena’s mouth is on the corner of her lips. They linger for moment longer than necessary and Lena hopes she’s made her point.

“So I’m your cause?” she clarifies, tone shaky with anticipation.

“Yes.” Lena states like there’s nothing and no one else that matters aside from Kara. “Are you alright?” because the feels incredibly heated which, from what Lena remembers, never happens. She receives a nod but she remains unconvinced. “Let me turn down the temperature.” she slides from under Kara and heads for the thermostat.

“Thanks.” she appreciates the gesture.

The blonde sits up and watches as the dark haired beauty, because that’s exactly what Lena is, fiddles with the device. 

She observes Lena’s form. The girl’s taller than she had been when they first met. Her form is slender and Kara’s certain it wouldn’t take much to snap her wrist in half, Kryptonian strength or not. She’s also certain Lena’s been ignoring her nutritional needs, no doubt too focused on her projects. But then again, she does have curves in all the right places.

Kara can’t help but stare at the girl’s chest area. No wonder it had been softer than she remembers.

Like Lena’s height, they’ve also grown. 

They’re bigger than her own and quite comfortable. She frowns, shaking those thoughts free from her mind because she’s pretty sure friends aren’t supposed to stare at the other’s rack, no matter how ample they may be.

“Better?” Lena asks.

“I wouldn’t say better,” Kara responds because that would mean that she hadn’t liked them. “Just bigger.” she’s still focused on the dark haired girl’s bust that she misses how Lena tilts her head questioningly because there’s no way sweet innocent Kara could be staring at her breasts. “I mean, yeah sure! Better!” she tries to cover her tracks after realizing her slip.

Suddenly Kara feels the heat that Lena had been talking about in the back of her eyeballs.

She shuts her eyes, grabs Lena and pulls her into a hug while she spins them around so that she’s facing the balcony doors. She opens her eyes and sees the area of water she’s looking at begin to sizzle. Not wanting Lena to suffer from her heat vision, she shuts her eyes closed again, willing her heat vision away because she doesn’t want to ruin their reunion. 

“Kara” she calls, hoping to gain her attention, settling her arms around Kara’s waist and not bothering to question the girl’s abruptness. “I really did miss you.”

Kara focuses on Lena’s scent, on her warmth, and the softness of her voice as she professes her emotions to the blonde. The heat begins to fizzle and when she’s certain the threat’s dissipated, she opens her eyes once more. She runs a hand down Lena’s arm, her fingers suddenly feel the cold metal wrapped around the now shorter girl’s pale wrist.

“You’re wearing it.” she observes in awe.

“Of course.” Lena can’t say always because she does take it off when she’s in Lionel’s presence. It’s important, not only because it means something for Kara, but because of the very fact that it is from Kara. “It felt like you were with me.”

“You know, whenever I really missed you I would wear your green hoodie.” Kara confesses.

“Well, I think you’re due for an upgrade.” she tries to step away from the blonde after releasing her from her hold but Kara’s arms remain around her neck. “But I guess we can get to that later.” she smiles, heart filled with affection for the girl who’s so ecstatic to have her back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the wonderful feedback! I'm really happy about the positive reactions. So what do you all think so far? Too fluffy? Not enough fluff? Reunion too anticlimactic? Not enough drama?
> 
> And yes, the heat vision instance is a nod to the Smallville Summer Heat episode!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As promised I'm still working on this too!

"So how's school going?" Eliza asks as she sets down the mashed potatoes.

"Oh you know, working on that English paper." in actuality, Kara finished her paper already, with Lena's help like always. She always emails her English papers to Lena for help. The older girl reads it over and gives her constructive criticism when necessary although Lena always insists that it's fine as is and that Kara should give herself more credit since she believes the blonde has a knack for writing. "In fact, I think I need to work on it a little more." she fiddles with the rim of her glasses and doesn't miss the way Alex's brow curves upward. "And I also have a history project I need to work on." at least that part is true but she knows she can do it in a matter of hours all by herself without her powers.

"You seem to be really focused on your homework lately." Eliza remarks thoughtfully.

"Yeah Kara, you seem like you're doing homework for twenty." Alex contributes, a bit sour that their sister bonding times are always cut because Kara has to do her homework. "I don't remember getting that much work and you're taking the same advanced classes I did." there's definitely something going on. "Is Rick bullying you into doing his work for him?" her hands ball to fists, enraged by the idea of her little sister being intimidated by a dumb hick.

"No, nothing like that." Kara assures. "I'm just really focused on my grades since college is practically right around the corner." it sounds logical and by the way Eliza nods her head, she knows at least one Danvers has bought it.

"Right." Alex doesn't bother to hide her skepticism.

"What about you Alex?" she turns the attention on the brunette Danvers. "How's college life treating you?" from the corner of her eye, she can see Eliza turn away from her and focus her attention on her older daughter.

The rest of dinner is spent with Eliza recalling her dorm adventures and Alex compares notes with her mother every now and again. Kara sits, a part of her relishing in the fact that the Danvers girls are together again while the other really just wants to go up to her room and spend the rest of the night texting a certain green eyed beauty.

Sadly it isn't possible. Feigning homework has been her main excuse for bailing on after dinner activities and she can't pretend to be tired thanks to her Kryptonian origins.

It's nearly ten when she slips out of the living room and she's thankful for the lack of time difference.

"She's really having trouble with that paper." she hears Eliza remark as she makes her way up the stairs. "Maybe I should talk to her about getting a tutor." the eldest Danvers seems extremely concerned.

"Maybe I'll go see if she needs help." Alex is quick to try and follow.

"No offense sweetie, but I'm not really sure you can help her with this particular subject." Eliza offers a small pat on her shoulder in an attempt to soften the blow.

"Thanks mom." Alex responds dryly.

"I'm just saying, we're blessed with the gift of knowledge and it's geared for the mathematics and sciences." she reminds her daughter.

"I passed my English classes with a B." she defends.

Kara can practically hear Alex's eyes rolling because of course Alex can see through her ruse yet is upholding her sisterly duty of not exposing her little lie. She appreciates Eliza's unwarranted concern and Alex's curious glances. But sneaking off to text Lena had been so much easier when she just had Eliza to worry about. The extra attention is completely unnecessary.

She rushes to her room and closes the door behind her before using her super speed to grab her special phone, the one only meant for texting Lena, from her nightstand.

Kara types a quick question before stuffing the phone under her pillow and situating herself on her work desk, trying to look like she's reading her history book. She doesn't need super hearing to know Alex will be up in her room in less than twenty seconds. Just as she predicted there's a knock on her door before it opens.

"How's the paper coming along?" Alex questions, tone coated in disbelief, eyes narrowed as she scans the room for something out of the ordinary.

"It's okay." she turns to face her sister.

"You want me to take a look at it?" Alex steps into the room and sits on the corner of her bed and Kara wonders if she'll be able to feel the vibrations through the mattress.

"Like your mom said you aren't going to be much help." Kara points out.

"What happened to not using super hearing?" the brunette crosses her arms in front of her striking a pose that's meant to convey her disapproval.

"I didn't." she frowns because even Alex forbids her from using her powers. "I wasn't even up the stairs yet when she said it." she's a little offended that her sister thinks she'd use her powers to spy on their conversation.

"So what is it?"

"What's what?"

"What's got you so…." Alex moves her hand up and down, gesturing to all of her.

"You just gestured to all of me."

"Well, you're being more you than usual."

"Everything's fine, Alex." her older sister doesn't buy it. "I'm sorry if I've been spacey and too focused on other things." perhaps she's been too focused on Lena that she's neglected the Danvers. "How about on Friday, you and Eliza and I have movie night?" she asks. "We can marathon any Die Hard all weekend if you want?"

"Alright." Alex concedes, knowing she's not getting anything out of Kara.

"It's settled then!" she smiles bright and warm, opening her arms for the brunette to step into a hug. "Goodnight, Alex." she wraps her arms around the shorter girl. "I really am glad to have you back."

"Goodnight." Alex releases her and steps back. She begins to walk through the door, hand on the knob. "Kara?" the blonde focuses her attention on her sister. "If something is wrong," she begins. "You do know you can talk to me right?" Alex clarifies because they have come a long way and she likes to think she's proven that she can be there for Kara whenever she's needed.

"I know." Kara assures and Alex sends her a smile before closing the door.

As soon as the lock clicks, the Kryptonian zooms to her bed. Her hands scour under her pillow for her cellphone and she sighs in relief when she sees that Lena's responded to her question and is more than willing to continue their conversation.

She stares at the tiny screen in her hand. God, Lena's less than ten seconds away from her and she can't speed over there too see her.

Kara pouts. This is all her fault. She's being kept under observation until Eliza and Alex can assure that her powers are in check. All because she'd been stupid enough to reveal that her heat vision had gone off. And now she can't see Lena because she's being kept under a tight leash while the Danvers monitor her to prevent another outburst of her newly activated powers.

She knows the eldest Danvers has every right to be concerned since this particular aspect of her powers might be harder to control than her strength and speed.

How does one control laser eyes, especially when she doesn't know what brought them on to begin with?

She just remembers Lena.

Kara groans as she thinks of the beautiful older girl. The young woman with striking emerald eyes that she hasn't seen all week, even just for a little while. She can't sneak off after school since Alex is back.

She doesn't think it possible but she misses her more now than ever. It's crazy because Lena's so close yet their proximity is what's driving Kara mad.

Lena is so close yet so far.

She's within Kara's grasp but never completely because Lena thinks she's grounded because accidentally she set something on fire. She doesn't know that it's because she increased the ocean water temperature just by looking at it.

The raven haired beauty knows nothing of her Kryptonian roots.

Well, she supposes that isn't true. She's told Lena about her culture, her customs and different traditions but she's never outright told her about where exactly she comes from. She's never told Lena about what it's like to be on a spaceship or what it's like when she's running faster than a speeding bullet.

She wonders if Lena will treat her differently, how mad she'd be that Kara's kept such a huge part of who she is a secret.

It's these thoughts that prevent her from telling Lena. She doesn't want things to change. She loves how Lena looks at her like she belongs and how Lena let's herself be held without fear of Kara's powers breaking her. She knows she'd unravel if Lena walks away from her and never returns.

Because Earth isn't her home, just the new planet she resides in and she loves the Danvers, her new family, but they aren't home either.

Lena is her home.

And she knows she wouldn't survive another loss, wouldn't be able to find another home, not even with all her super powers.

The phone vibrates in her hand bring her back to their present where Lena's currently texting her about how she's being teased by Beth and James after she's cooked dinner for them.

'You deserve it for that comment about my cardigan.' Kara texts.

'Is that anyway to treat a very good friend?' is Lena's reply.

She stares at the word friend and it's never been enough to classify their relationship. Perhaps this is because Lena's always meant to her as a friend and she texts her just as much.

'You know calling you my friend never sits right with me.'

'I know but asking if that's any way to treat a very good home doesn't seem like it's a good idea either.'

'Smart ass.' Kara teases good-naturedly.

'Smart ass doesn't have a ring to it either.'

'It's accurate though.'

'I suppose but I'm sure you can come up with a better description of our relationship rather than thinking of me as a smart ass you know.'

'Well what should I call you then?'

'Whatever you want.'

'That doesn't help.'

'What do you want to call me?'

'Well, friend just never seems like it's enough.' Kara feels it trivializes their relations because she knows Lena's gone beyond the call of a friend for her on multiple occasions. 'What would you call me?' she asks because she knows Lena feels the same.

'If I could call you anything?'

'Yes.'

'I would call you mine.'

Kara nearly drops her phone. She doesn't, thankfully, as she continues to stare at the screen, baffled by what Lena could possibly mean.

XXXX

"Thanks for having me over again." she says with as much politeness as she can muster as she stands on their doorstep.

"You know you didn't have to cook dinner for us." Beth reminds.

"It's the least I can do." Lena's phone buzzes and she instantly fishes it out of her pocket, clicking the message from Kara open.

"Tell Kara we say hello." James states.

"What makes you so sure I'm texting Kara?" she questions.

"If you're smiling like that then Kara has something to do with it." she doesn't bother to deny.

The older couple have been around practically since their beginning, seen them interact with each other a plethora of times so she can't deny that their something of experts when it comes to her relationship with Kara.

"Now Jay, don't start." Beth interjects.

"But Bettie, doesn't she look so adorable?" he remarks fondly.

"You know, I never did get to thank you, not just for not telling." they've been discreet about both her identity and hadn't told Lionel about the blonde who's been given unlimited access to his beach house. "But for giving her my packages, for making her feel welcome, and everything really." she hadn't told them to so she knows they did it out of the kindness of their hearts.

"You don't have to." Beth assures. "I can understand why you're so taken with her." Lena continues with what she's doing, seemingly unfazed. "She really is a sweet girl." the dark haired heiress throws her a small tentative smile.

Lena wonders how long they've known about her intentions toward Kara and whether or not they've revealed them to the blonde.

She shakes these ill thoughts, reminding herself of the fact that they've had years to betray her yet they have not. They've proven they're indeed trustworthy people. Lionel doesn't know about Kara. Kara doesn't know she's a Luthor and judging from the well-stocked fridge in the main house kitchen, the finished canvases, the fresh brushes and paints they've done as she's asked. The couple has continuously supplied Kara with whatever she needs.

There's a voice that's telling her that she's merely bought their silence because of the stipend she's given them for whatever Kara may desire.

But she remembers Kara's texts about baking cookies with Beth and being driven to art galleries by James on those weekends when Eliza's busy with work and Alex has an away game. These are activities she never asked them to do. These are things they do because they like spending time with Kara.

She blames her upbringing for her distrustful nature.

Kara has shown her that there are individuals who have no ulterior motives. It's something she still has to remind herself of since she's constantly surrounded by egotistical self-centered ass hats. Those are just the type of people she's with at MIT of course. When she's in the business world dining with the so-called elite, entitled pricks really, they tend to be entitled, boastful, and she finds herself when someone will pull out their phone and check who has a bigger bank account.

"Reminds me of when we were younger." James remarks with a fond smile. "I used to leave flowers in your locker every day."

"Young love." Beth nods in agreement.

Lena supposes she can't blame them for their assumptions but she can't commend them for being correct because she thinks she's been rather obvious throughout the years. Luckily for her Kara's always been a little oblivious.

She smiles and bids them goodnight as she continues to text Kara. She's already up her room when the phone vibrates in her hand.

"What do you mean?" Kara asks in genuine confusion.

"If you would permit me, then I would call you mine." she doesn't think she can be more explicit.

"But Lena, slavery's been abolished."

"That's not what I mean, Kara." she chuckles because Kara's being her usual clueless self.

"Then what do you mean?"

"You wouldn't belong to me, but rather you'd belong with me." perhaps she's not delivering her message well enough.

"Don't I already?"

"Do you?" Lena seriously needs to think of a way for Kara to comprehend her romantic connotations and her amorous intentions.

"I've been yours since that first day we walked on the beach." Kara responds and Lena still doesn't know if she knows that Lena's returned to express her desire to further their relationship. "But what would it mean for me?"

"What do you want it to mean for you?"

"Logically, if I'm yours does that mean you're mine?" the way she pauses let's Lena know Kara's seriously uncertain and adorably nervous.

"Kara, I've always been yours."

"Always?" she can hear Kara release a breath and she knows the other girl is smiling on the other end of the phone.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I picture Beth and James like Martha and Jonathan Kent.
> 
> Honestly, I wanted to limit Lena's interactions with other people, just have her focus on Kara but then I figured I could use them to demonstrate how different Lena is with other people than when she's with Kara.
> 
> So what do you think?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we go!

Kara rushes to her locker when the bell rings. Even in regular human speed, she's making great time as she stuffs her things in the metal cabinet. She pulls out books she'll need to complete her assignments, not bothering to double-check her homework list.

Her grades won't take a hit she misses one assignment. The only reason she's really bothering is because she's sure Lena won't approve on her skipping schoolwork.

She walks, brisker than her normal pace, but still at a humanly pace. It doesn't take her long to cross the hall and she's almost off school grounds when a very familiar and annoying figure blocks her path. She grips the strap of her backpack and the books in her hand as she curses her luck. All she wants is to get out of the school, walk until she's completely alone, and tap into her super speed so she can go to Lena.

"Where you off to in a hurry?" the bully asks.

"Nowhere that concerns you." she tries to side step him but he just follows, continuing to stand between her and her path to Lena. "I really don't have time for this."

"Off to be some weirdo convention?" Kara rolls her eyes as his cronies laugh in the background.

"Move." she usually doesn't have this much bite.

"Oooh." one of Rick's sidekick's jeers and Kara swears it feels like she's trapped in a bad afterschool special.

"Or what?" Rick Malverne stands tall at six feet as he towers over Kara's five foot seven frame. "Does Kitty's have claws now?" the Kryptonian's wishing he would hit her just so he can break his fingers against her cheek.

Kara releases her grip on her bag, not wanting to tear yet another backpack because Eliza practically buys them in bulk, and keeps it to her side. She tries to think of happy thoughts but Rick Malverne's stupid face is closing in and it's making it impossible to ignore him.

"Be careful Rick." they snigger.

She's seriously considering throttling him and his goons because not only would that cause him to leave her alone but she'd be free to get to her intended destination. The only thing stopping her from doing it is because she knows Eliza will ground her for real if she gets into a fight and then she'll never get to see Lena.

"You know, if you're going to insult someone you should at least be creative." and Kara swears her heart stops at the sound of the very familiar voice.

"Who are you?" Kara and the bullies all turn to the source of the interruption.

"Someone completely above your station." Lena gauges the boy who's being a nuisance to Kara looking him up and down slowly.

"Well buzz off." he scowls.

"Really, if you had half a brain I'm sure you could have come up with a more intimidating response." she strides closer to go toe to toe with the bully.

"Are you calling me stupid?" his Neanderthal forehead creases.

"If someone says you have half a brain, that means they are indeed inferring that you lack intelligence but if I'm being to subtle then allow me to tell you that you are an idiot who is incapable of coming up with a basic insult." she steps toward him, not at all bothered by the height difference, tilting her head and enjoying how the sound of her neck crack causes Kara's bully to flinch. "Allow me to demonstrate some originality."

"Listen," he tries to interject as he steps closer to the newcomer.

"I wasn't done speaking." she steps even closer to him and though Rick is taller, her commanding tone firm posture have rendered him motionless. "I don't know what's more atrocious, your lack of manners or the way you think you can prove yourself superior by ridiculing someone."

"Now," he tries again, getting straight into her face but Lena doesn't even flinch.

She does, however, glance at Kara. Lena sends her a reassuring smile to stop the blonde's movements because she could see the younger girl inching closer toward her and the Malverne boy. Lena can take care of herself if things do get physical.

"I said I wasn't done." her voice drops dangerously. "I wouldn't be surprised if ten years from now you're still working at your father's auto shop while Kara's off in the big city," and Rick is no doubt wondering how much this stranger knows about him and his family's business. Green eyes gleam with a frost Kara's never seen from her before. "That is if it hasn't closed down yet due to the fact that daddy dearest has been peddling stolen goods." she states lowly so only Rick could hear.

She's done her homework on the Malverne family because years have taught her that one doesn't have to throw a punch to hit them where it really hurts.

"What the fuck are you saying?" he's genuinely confused, only really understanding the words daddy and stolen.

"Leave Kara alone or I'll have you wishing you never existed in the first place." she can see the doubt clouding over his caveman features. His inability to comprehend her threats is really taking the fun out of this for Lena. "But let me be clearer by using small words so you can understand." she enunciates. "I will see to it that your entire family pays if you keep messing with Kara." she continues to speak words meant only for Rick's ears.

"You're fucking crazy." he steps back as Lena's words hit him harder than a ten wheeler.

"And you have no idea what I'm capable of." it's overkill, she admits, to investigate Kara's bullies and their families so she can have some dirt on them just for this occasion. She will go through great lengths to make sure Kara feels happy and safe and wanted and most importantly; loved. "You're welcome to try me and see." she dares, giving him her patented deadly gaze.

"Forget this." he backs down, much to the confusion of his lackeys.

Kara releases the breath she's been holding when Rick and his friends begin to walk away. She quickly runs to Lena, dropping her books when she secures her upper limbs around the raven haired girl's waist. The older girl returns the embrace.

"I'm sorry for worrying you." Kara relishes in the fact that the tension has vanished from her voice. She sounds like the gentle and kind Lena that the blonde knows and cherishes. "But I'm not going to apologize for what happened back there." Lena clarifies because she didn't really do anything untoward since she only threatened to reveal actual facts.

"I wouldn't ask you to." Kara knows the older girl is just looking out for her so she can hardly fault her for it. "I just wasn't expecting you to be so," and Lena waits for the following words but they don't come.

"Ruthless?" she offers as they break apart.

Kara shakes her head and Lena feels the weight lifted off her shoulders because she hadn't wanted Kara to see her at her worst. Luckily, it seems Kara could never think ill of her. She doesn't want to test this theory of course.

"Intense." Kara replies in utter awe.

"There's still something's you still don't know about me, Kara." she reminds, thinking of her familial background and how she knows from firsthand experience that brutality is effective. "I have to keep you on your toes somehow." she teases, trying to make light of events.

"I knew you were tough but I guess I had no idea you were so badass." Kara's clearly still dazed from the events.

"I told you." she bends down and gathers Kara's books.

"I know but it's hard to believe when you let me snuggle with you whenever I want." Kara reasons before growing serious. "But you know, I was really scared that he was going to do something to you." the blonde clings onto Lena's free arm, the one that's free of her school materials.

"I can handle myself." Lena links their hands together.

"I don't doubt that." because Kara's never seen Rick look so scared but he practically ran with his tail stuck between his legs. "But I can't help if I worry." Kara frowns.

"You really don't have anything to worry about." the worst the boy could have done was hit her in the face. If he had, she would have kicked him in his nuts and worse. "But I'll try to restrain myself better." she hadn't intended on participating in a showdown.

"I wish you would." Kara's brows furrow in concern. "I appreciate the gesture but I don't want anything to happen to you. Especially not because of me."

"I just didn't like seeing the way he treated you."

"I understand." Kara really can't blame Lena for her reaction. In fact, seeing her genius come to her defense and put Rick in his place just made her cherish Lena more. And suddenly, Kara remembers just where they are as they walk out of the school grounds. "Not that I mind," because she really doesn't. "But what are you doing here?"

"Well I was hoping to take you to your house." she figures twenty minutes with Kara is better than nothing.

"I was actually on my way to surprise you." the Danvers decree that had forbid her from leaving the house to go anywhere but school has finally been lifted since her heat vision hasn't resurfaced. "My grounding's over and I told my sister that I'm going to be working on school stuff so I can be free for a sister bonding weekend." Alex is not going to be expecting her to come straight home any longer.

"Well then, how do you propose we celebrate your freedom?" Lena questions.

"Cuddles." Kara answers quickly. There's nothing she wants more than to wrap herself around Lena. "And food." she adds but that's a necessity. "But the most important part is the cuddling." Kara can't stress it enough.

"I think I can manage." after their weeklong separation, cuddling with Kara all afternoon sounds perfect. "You know, I didn't think it was possible but I missed you more this week than ever." she reveals as she guides them toward the parking lot, reveling in how good it feels to have Kara so close once again.

"I know exactly what you mean." they begin to slow their pace. "I forgot you drive now." Kara murmurs as they walk toward Lena's vehicle.

"Don't worry, I promise to be extra careful." Lena says as she let's go of Kara's hand so she can grab the door handle, effectively allowing Kara to slide her backpack off. "I do after all, have precious cargo to take care of." she places a kiss on Kara's cheek before closing the door.

The blonde smiles widely, her hand flying to her cheek as Lena positions herself on the driver seat.

"So this is your baby?"

"You're my baby." she grins knowing Kara really likes it when she's being a giant cheese ball. It's apparent because her baby blue eyes are twinkling with mirth. "If you mean this is Bess, then yes." she introduces the black vintage1938 Ford Pickup that she restored at MIT.

"You drove all the way here?" her eyes gaze upon the red leather bench seat.

Kara knows Lena had given this to herself for her birthday. The project served as an introduction to the world of mechanics, a precursor to the bike restoration.

The older girl handled all the rebuilding of the engine. She modernized the vehicle by changing the manual transmission to automatic since she really didn't want to fiddle with the pedals during rush hour. She also added air conditioning, heating, and a sound system, and left the job of renovating the interior and exterior to the professionals. And now her truck looks like it just came fresh from the factory.

"No, she flew in the day after me." she really didn't want to traverse the country by herself, the long drive would have been murderous on her lower extremities.

"Well, Bess is beautiful." Kara smiles in approval.

"Not as beautiful as you." Lena replies with as much honesty as she can muster.

"Still a charmer." her head shakes but her baby blues shine with fondness.

"Only for you." she smiles, open and free, a smile she only shares with the younger girl.

Kara smiles in return as Lena reaches out and places her hand on her knee after putting shifting the gear in drive. The blonde is quick to scoot closer, place her hand on top of Lena's, and link their fingers together as both revel in each other's presence.

Because nothing feels more right than Kara being with Lena.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lena's just gotten more protective over the years hasn't she? It seems extra to threaten a kid's family I know, but personally I'm loving it and I don't think it's out of character for Lena to be background checking people who are causing Kara trouble.
> 
> Those who are wondering how old they are, Lena's 18 here and Kara's 16 and no, Kara doesn't know she's a Luthor. How is it that Kara doesn't know? Well, Lena's managed to stay out of the limelight by not being scandalous so the press has really just been focused on the older Luthors and their business deals. How does this play into Superman vs. Lex? Well, keep reading the series to find out!
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!
> 
> What do you think so far?


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!

Kara sits on the couch, her legs crossed, one tucked under the other, as a popcorn bowl rests in between them. The explosions go off, just in time for Kara to finish the last edible kernel.

She makes her way to the kitchen to make some more, turns around and sees that Alex is still engrossed with her action film pick. The Kryptonian takes this moment to zoom up into her room and look for her Lena phone. She sees that Lena's texted her, trying to make plans sometime this week.

"Hey," she greets, after opting instead to call rather than text, not able to help the smile gracing her features. It's silly, to feel so giddy about hearing Lena's voice, when the older girl's been picking her up from school and driving her to the Danvers home. The raven haired girl always maintains a distance when she drops her off though, not wanting to be seen. "Sorry I can't text." she grumbles. "Alex has been bugging me about sister night so I finally caved."

"There's no need to explain." because if anything, she's the one intruding on the Danvers family time.

"But I want to." she needs Lena to understand that she'd rather be spending time with her. "The movie's almost ending downstairs." they are finally down to the last Die Hard movie. "Will you still be awake in an hour or two?" she asks as she fiddles with the edge of her shirt.

"Of course." Lena's a night owl.

"Great!" Kara exclaims. "I'll call you and we can make plans?" she can't help the excitement flowing through her entire system.

"I'll be waiting." it certainly won't be the first time she waits for Kara.

Kara hangs up her phone and walks back down the stairs. She goes to the kitchen first, gathering her popcorn, before settling back down on the couch, not missing the way Alex is eyeing her through her peripheral. She knows there's a question working it's way from her older sister's mind that's trying to work it's way through her mouth.

The movie ends and the older Danvers turns her full attention on the blonde who's trying to look busy by cleaning up.

The Kryptonian rushes to the kitchen, wanting to return to the confines of her room, not just so she can finally talk to Lena uninterrupted, but also so she can escape Alex's investigation.

"So?" Alex leans against the kitchen counter.

"So?" she faces her sister as she closes the dishwasher doors. "What's up?" she questions in return, hoping she sounds more casual than she feels.

"I'm not mom." she reminds the blonde that they are in a safe space, that Kara can talk to her about anything. "But I am more than a little concerned as to why you're being so skittish." the Kryptonian won't insult her intelligence with denials. "You said you aren't being bullied." Lena took care of that. Rick hasn't bothered her since their encounter. "So is it me?" she asks.

"Is what you?" she questions.

"Did I do something?" Alex's tone is coated with vulnerability and confusion. "Because it seems like you've been avoiding me." the blonde's been spending a lot of time holed up in her room and it reminds her of when Kara first came.

They hadn't been close in the beginning, mostly because Alex had been working through her teenage angst. But she's apologized and they've gotten closer, become actual sisters. So now she can't help but feel that there are only two reasons why Kara's acting so evasive. Either the Kryptonian has a secret or she did something to offend her and she settles on the latter since it's the worst choice.

"I don't mean to." Kara's tone is gentle. "I've just been focused." on Lena.

"If it's not me then what's got you so busy? I know you haven't really been working on your paper this whole time." her tone indicates she's daring Kara to lie to her.

And Kara can't help but blush because working on her paper actually means cuddling with Lena.

"What?" the blonde asks because Alex's eyes are narrowed.

"Are you blushing?" the brunette questions. She's seen the Kryptonian flustered but didn't think it was possible for her to actually blush. But Kara stands before her, cheeks completely ablaze. "Or is that your heat vision acting up?" the brunette is quick to step to the side, away from the blonde's line of sight.

Kara considers telling Alex that there's only one person that can make her blood rush to her cheeks.

"Alex." she begins.

"Please don't tell me it's about a boy." she shudders at the thought and Kara can't help but shake her head because it's most definitely not about some boy.

It's about a girl. A very pretty girl who showers Kara with affection, who takes every opportunity to hold her hand, wrap her arms around Kara, and has recently taken to placing lingering kisses on every part of Kara's face, including the corners of her lips.

"It's not a boy." because Lena is most definitely a girl.

Because Lena's a girl with Kryptonite colored eyes who smiles so radiantly that it spreads warmth through the blonde's chest.

It's like when they first met but now it's been amplified because Kara's always thinking about Lena, always missing her, always just wants to be around her, and it's so different with how she feels about Alex. She doesn't doubt she loves her like a true sibling. She doesn't doubt what she feels about Kal and Eliza as well. But her feelings for Lena are unalike not only because they are stronger, but also there's an element that's missing with everyone that she's only ever felt with Lena.

Kara's spent enough time with humans, interacted enough with different people, to know there's a contrast between her connection with Lena and everyone else. Because what she feels for Lena runs so much deeper than that of friendly or familial affection.

Because Lena consumes her entire being.

"Good." Alex sighs in relief, breaking the Kryptonian's reverie. "I don't think you should really be worried about stuff like that, now, especially since you're still trying to control your powers." and Kara swallows her words. "Oh is that why you've been avoiding us then?" she hadn't considered that Kara's just simply worried she could hurt them. She takes Kara's silence as affirmation. "There's no need to worry. I'm sure you'll get a handle on your powers. If Clark can do it, then so can you."

"Right." Kara nods.

"Anyway, I really just wanted to clear the air between us," Alex begins as she struggles with her next words. "I got a call today. I've been offered an internship in Dublin." she sighs, looking absolutely torn. "I don't even know how I got in," she doesn't remember applying. "But they called, full expense paid trip, complete with room and board, and the institute has a really good bio engineering program and they gave me until tomorrow to decide and mom's all for it." Alex looks into those baby blues. "But I wanted to ask you what you thought, seeing as we'll have to cut our sister time to just this weekend."

"Alex you have to go!" Kara thinks she should feel guilty because she's far too excited. "It sounds like a really good opportunity." but she can't bring herself to because she'll get to spend time with Lena.

"Really?" Alex looks skeptical.

"Really!" she squeals and wraps her arms around Alex who is almost the same height as Lena nowadays. "It's too good to pass up." it's perfect really, Alex gets to spread her wings and she gets to spend time with Lena.

"Okay then." she's taken back by Kara's enthusiasm. "I'm sorry I didn't get to spend that much time with you."

"Don't worry about it." she assures.

They part and begin to walk side by side up the stairs. It's getting late. Kara still has a call to make and Alex has to prepare for her trip. They smile as they reach their room doors. Alex throws Kara a look over her shoulder, causing the blonde to pause her movements.

"Just remember, no boys." Alex reminds and Kara bobs her head up and down before entering her room.

And she's reminded of why she's kept Lena a secret from the Danvers all these years. The people who took her in, the people who want her to hide, to keep her Kryptonian heritage and her abilities to herself because Earth knows there's one last Kryptonian and doesn't need the last daughter of Krypton.

She knows they'll disapprove and knows they'll ban her from communicating with the one person in the world who makes her feel like she still as a place to belong.

Because she belongs with Lena.

Lena who doesn't treat her like she's different, who's always welcomed her, makes her feel wanted, and cares for her like no one else does.

Earth would have been a cold place if it weren't for their meeting. She thinks of the years they spent apart and how the raven haired girl made sure to remind her that she isn't alone by texting her jokes and sending her care packages that she'd find near her easel.

Lena who doesn't know she's Kryptonian.

And fear creeps through, chilling her spine, as she thinks about Lena and whether or not she'd turn away from Kara.

It's this terror that keeps her from revealing herself to the raven haired girl. She's lost one home and can't bear to lose another. There's only one thing she can do to ease her anxiety. She retrieves her cell, presses call, and waits for the genius to pick up her phone.

XXXX

It's a little pathetic, Lena knows, as she tries to read her book. Tries being the operative word since her eyes keep flitting toward the phone that's nestled on her lap as she wills it to ring.

As if by sheer force of will, the screen comes alive. She picks up right away, not even bothering to play coy.

"Hey." Kara greets somberly.

"What's wrong?" she's spent enough time with Kara to distinguish her tone, to know when she's upset, happy, or whatever else in between.

"Nothing."

"Kara." she insists, gentle but firm. "Talk to me." because Lena will listen, will hear her sentiments, and fill in the blanks of the words she can't say.

"If you found out something," Kara begins haltingly as she tries to put into words her feelings without revealing too much about her origins. "If you found out I was different." she tries to get as close to the truth as possible. "Would you still feel the same about me?"

"Kara, there's nothing that can ever change the way I feel for you," she answers easily and hopes the assurance in her tone is enough to assuage Kara's doubts. "The way I've always felt," Lena vows to erase whatever uncertainties may linger with her reassuring caress and by pressing her steadfast lips against Kara's temple the next time they meet. "The way I will always," she enunciates. "Feel about you."

"Would you tell me to hide it?"

"Whatever it is," Lena treads carefully, hating how insecure Kara's feeling. "It's a part of you so no. I wouldn't tell you to hide." she declares, knowing there's no force that can ever change her feelings for the blonde

"Even if it could get me taken away?" she knows this is one of the reasons why the Danvers' ask her to conceal herself.

"I'd let it be your choice." Lena answers easily. "If you think hiding is better, then I'd support you." she'll stand by Kara through anything. "But if you choose exposure, then I wouldn't let anything happen to you." and protect her from everyone and everything.

"Thank you." she trusts Lena wouldn't lie.

Trusts Lena will stay true to her word because the years have proven the raven haired beauty's commitment to her and Kara hopes that the genius's devotion will continue when she tells Lena who she really is.

Because Kara doesn't want to hide this part of herself from the one person she knows will accept.

"What brought this on?" Lena questions.

"Well Alex kind of cornered me after movie night since she's been getting suspicious about why I've cooped up in my room so much." she recounts. "And she said some things." Lena doesn't bother to ask what exactly and Kara's thankful she never pushes. "I know she's scared she'll lose me like she lost Jeremiah." it was difficult for Alex, losing her father. Kara had been her rock then and it solidified their bond. "But there are times I think that she's more afraid of what I can do." she remembers the way Alex flinched in the kitchen when she brought up her heat vision. "She always reminds me that certain things that should remain hidden and when she senses that I'm struggling she just tells me if my cousin can do it, then so can I," there's the adage that gets thrown around a lot concerning Kara.

"You aren't your cousin." Lena interjects.

"Thank you." because even if she doesn't know exactly what's going on, Lena always manages to say everything Kara needs to hear. "I know it doesn't make sense." Kara knows one day it will. She knows Lena's patience will pay off soon. "I'm sorry for talking like this."

"It's alright." this isn't the first time Kara's given her a vague problem or instance.

"On a brighter note," Kara's tone grows melodious with her glee and Lena relaxes a little. "Alex got an internship!" the Kryptonian informs excitedly. "Which means it's me and you again." the blonde pauses. "Well, school then it's strictly me and you time! But really there's only one more week of school, then it'll just be us and we can do whatever you want…." Kara continues rambling.

Lena lies on her bed, content to listen to the blonde's excited chatter as they make plans for their summer together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two reasons why I changed the transmission: one because while I don't know what traffic is like in Cambridge it's pretty horrendous where I'm at. Besides, it let's them cuddle more if Lena doesn't have to shift gears and she can rebuild an engine, Kara's impressed enough.
> 
> Sorry if you're disappointed that Alex is going away but she's kind of taco blocking Lena so had to fix that somehow...
> 
> What do you think so far?


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all!

She's skipping along the path with the basket of treats she made from scratch in hand, feeling incredibly giddy as she makes her way up the familiar porch steps. Her fingers press the doorbell and it isn't long until she hears the soft steps coming closer toward the door.

"Good morning!" she greets brightly after the older woman opens the door.

"Kara!" Beth is quick to wrap her arms around the blonde. "Good morning." she greets. "What a wonderful surprise!" she exclaims. "Come in," she tries to usher the young woman inside.

"Oh, no there's no need." she stays in her spot. She doesn't want to take up too much of their time. "I just wanted to say hi and drop these off." the Kryptonian reaches into the basket and pulls out a platter of homemade chocolate chip cookies. "Now I know I could never be able to make them as well as you do," Beth had been gracious and more than patient enough to teach her how to bake over the years. "But I think I came pretty close this time around." she gives her instructor a sound nod.

"How thoughtful." the older woman smiles as she accepts the platter. "Are you sure you don't want to come in? Have a cookie and a glass of milk?" the young woman shakes her head no.

"No thank you." she declines another invitation, hoping Beth won't be too offended at her refusal.

"Off to see Lena then?" the teasing lilt in her tone let's Kara know she isn't offended.

"Yeah." there's a tinge of pink coloring her cheeks, a little embarrassed at her predictability. "I'm really sorry we haven't been by so much." they've been hoarding Kara's free moments, seeing as the blonde's time has been split between school and Lena these days.

"It's alright." Beth understands how much they've missed each other.

She knows the pair just wish to be alone, to go back to how it was before when it was just the two of them four summers ago. They had been through many adventures together that Beth had never been shocked at that the two managed to stay so close even though they were thousands of miles apart.

The bond the two had forged that summer had been so potent. She wonders how long until Kara realizes just how she feels for Lena because it's been clear for Lena since the day they first met, Beth thinks.

"Is Lena at the main house?" she asks because there's always a possibility she's enjoying a stroll down the beach.

"She's probably working on that bike of hers." James pops in over Beth's shoulder. He stands next to his wife, wearing a smile as welcoming and bright as hers. "She's really excited to get that thing running."

"She wants to take me up the coast line." Kara beams content in the fact that she's included Lena's plans.

"She could still be in bed." Beth counters. "Poor thing was up late last night, welding away." the noise hadn't kept them up but she remembers seeing flashes of light through the garage doors before heading off to their room.

"Oh, then I'll make sure she relaxes today." Kara assures.

"Well, you two enjoy yourselves today." Beth remarks, knowing how sullen and absolutely bored their charge gets whenever Kara's busy with her adoptive family. "And please make sure that girl eats." she hates how stick thin raven haired girl has gotten over the years. "It's a wonder she hasn't blown away yet."

"Promise." Kara exclaims, bringing her index finger to her chest and tracing a little x over her heart.

"Don't have too much fun though," James teases with a slight wink, earning a sharp elbow to his side from Beth. "What?" he rubs the area near his ribs. "Remember what we used to do at their age?" Kara tilts her head at this and Beth wonders if her husband has given away too much.

"What did you used to do?" the blonde's too innocent for her own good.

"A little of this and that." Beth replies knowing Lena won't like it if they'd corrupted her little blonde. "You go on to Lena now." she shoves the goodies in her hand toward her husband. "While I make sure this one stops causing so much trouble."

"Bye Kara!" James waves and they watch as Kara sprints to her intended.

XXXX

She walks into the house, heads straight for the garage only to find that it's empty, so she pads up the stairs. She doesn't bother knocking, strolls straight inside Lena's room only to find the older girl still fast asleep.

Kara sets basket of treats on the coffee table before heading toward the bed as quietly as she can.

She stops short, admiring the peaceful look gracing Lena's features, the way her silky black locks are sprawled out on her pillows. The Kryptonian reaches for her phone and takes a picture of this seemingly delicate creature and makes it her screensaver on her Lena phone.

"Lena," she calls gently. Her fingers brush against her cheekbones. "Wake up." she receives no movement.

Kara sighs. Apparently she's really tired. The blonde decides to let her sleep in a little bit more. She turns and is about to walk away when she feels a hand on her wrist. Suddenly she's pulled down the bed, under the sheets, as Lena secures her arm around Kara's waist before pressing her front to the blonde's back.

"I must be dreaming." Lena whispers on the crook of her neck. "It's the only explanation for me having you here in my arms right now."

"You dream about me?" Kara can't help but smile widely at this new revelation.

"Always." she can't think of a single dream she's had that hasn't had Kara in it since they met.

"And what do we do in your dreams?"

"A little of this and that." she purposely neglects to tell Kara her dreams involve far less clothing on both their parts and a lot more touching. While she knows her feelings for the blonde aren't solely rooted in carnal desires, she's still only a teenager susceptible to dreams of the erotic nature. "What is it?" she can practically hear the gears turning underneath her golden tresses.

"Beth said the same thing when I asked her what James and her used to do when they were our age." she responds.

"Did they now?" she grins behind Kara's shoulder. "How fun for them." she knows Kara wants an explanation, one she isn't quit ready to give, so she decides to change the subject. "To what do I owe this extremely pleasant surprise?"

"Eliza's working extra this weekend at the lab," Kara informs as she turns to face the raven haired beauty. "I was hoping we could spend today together?"

"Of course," Lena because she's unable to deny the blonde.

Kara squeals, wraps her arms around the raven haired beauty, the blonde gasps upon realizing something as she enjoys the feel of the older girl's supple skin against her face, and her arms, and her fingers.

"Lena," she starts.

"Hmmm," she groans, throat still rough with sleep.

"Are you naked?" Kara squeaks and Lena can only release a raspy chuckle as her younger counterpart's hands roam her back as she searches for any article of clothing.

"Yes."

"Oh," and Kara suddenly feels hot all over.

"I always sleep naked." she doesn't comment on how Kara's hands are resting very near her backside and are still inching further down.

"Oh," Kara gulps.

"Do you want me to get dressed?" she offers.

"Uh," it's getting hotter yet she can't tear her hands away from Lena's soft and welcoming exterior.

"Can you form a sentence right now?"

"Um," there's blazing in her optic nerve trying to work its way out retina so she closes her eyes shut but it doesn't help because there's still a very naked Lena in her arms.

"Will me putting a shirt on help you at all?" her tone indicates she's enjoying herself far too much.

"Uh," she struggles to form just one coherent thought.

"Stay here." she makes a mental note to always have a shirt near her, just in case Kara surprises her again because as much as she enjoys flustering the blonde, she'd rather the younger girl not have a stroke. Kara feels colder as Lena pulls away from her, the mattress bouncing slightly as Lena makes her way out and heads for her closet. "Better?" Lena returns to the room only to find Kara still has her eyes closed.

"I don't know." Kara answers honestly because she misses the feel of Lena against her palms.

Lena just slides into the bed again, wraps her arms around Kara who's also still kind of dazed because her hands had been around a very naked Lena just less than five minutes ago.

"Would you prefer it if I took my shirt off again?" Lena teases.

"Uh," and Kara's mind goes totally blank for a second before she feels that heat coursing through the back of her eyeballs. She shuts her eyes again, pressing against Lena. "I think I'd be able to think better if you kept your clothes on." not to mention she'll be able to control her powers more efficiently.

"But you look quite fetching when your cheeks are redder than a bouquet of roses." she lets her natural accent slip as she presses her lips against sides of Kara's face.

"You can't blame me for that." Kara admonishes. "I've never held a fully grown naked person in my arms before."

"I should hope not." Lena murmurs possessively, her grip tightening around the blonde's toned figure. "But now that it seems your brain is back in working capacity, what do you have planned for us today?"

"I hadn't thought that far ahead." Kara confesses.

All she really wants to do is be with Lena who certainly isn't going to complain if they spend hours together cooped up in her room, wrapped in each other's arms.

"Well we can just lay here," she pulls Kara closer as she places her back against the mattress, curling her arm around the blonde's waist as she feels Kara's cheek on her collarbone. "Until we think of something."

Kara settles in her arms, basking the comfort of Lena's arms. She doesn't know how many more of these moments they'll get.

Not because she's afraid Lena will leave at the end of the summer and never return. She's had four years to prove she's not going anywhere. But as Kara sees the cuff resting on the raven haired beauty's nightstand, her family's lineage staring mockingly at her, it only grows more evident that she has to tell Lena just what she's gotten herself into.

"Lena," she begins but doesn't know how to proceed.

"What is it?" Kara's been struggling to tell her something and normally she wouldn't press but she remembers their conversation on the phone a week ago.

"I…" she doesn't know how to confess that she's not what Lena thinks.

"Whatever it is you can tell me." she reminds, judgment free from her tone. "I'm not going anywhere." the genius takes Kara's face in her hands, pressing her lips against the blonde's temple in hopes to alleviate her worries. "Tell me." she hopes to coax the truth from the taller girl.

She guides Kara, pushes her back on the mattress as her lips continue to assure the blonde that she isn't going anywhere. They travel all over her face, grazing everywhere but the blonde's lips.

"Lena," Kara sighs but it sounds so close to a moan.

And Kara has to close her eyes to keep the heat vision from going because Lena's lips have found her neck and her whole body's on fire. She thinks of Lena and how she doesn't want to hurt her, focuses on this to keep the flame at bay. Lena feels Kara go rigid beneath her and she ceases, hating that she couldn't control herself from molesting the blonde.

"I apologize." she doesn't bother climbing off the blonde since Kara's hands are on her hips, grounding her. "I got a little carried away."

"Don't be sorry because I really didn't mind." Kara assures, voice thick with something she's never felt before. "I think I liked it just a little too much." she keeps her eyes closed, not wanting to hurt Lena, and opens them only when the fire's subsided. "It was new, but it felt nice. Really really nice."

"So if I wanted to do it again?" Lena leans close, searching for the truth in those baby blues.

"I certainly wouldn't stop you."

"Noted." the older girl bites her lower lip. "For another time though," she assures, sending a smirk and wink Kara's way. "Don't want you getting too excited again." and Kara shakes her head fondly at the girl who's straddling her hips. "Especially since you still haven't told me what's bothering you." of course Lena wouldn't forget. "Is it Alex? Do you miss her?"

"No, I mean yeah I do a little but it's not that." Kara responds.

"Because I can assure you that Trinity College Dublin has a fine bio-engineering program." the genius informs and baby blue eyes narrow as the blonde cocks her head to the side slightly.

"How'd you know she got into Dublin?" she wracks her brain trying to remember if she'd mentioned this to Lena.

"I have my ways." she won't insult Kara's intellect by lying but she knows this isn't the time to reveal her methods. They'd bring too many questions. "If it's not Alex, then tell me what's troubling you." Lena hates seeing the knot of concern and trouble creasing her forehead.

She hates even more, how timid the blonde is underneath her. It reminds her too much of that day they first met when they were but strangers and Kara had looked so reluctant and lost, like she didn't belong anywhere. She had been so fearful of Lena's rejection that she'd practically sprinted away. But just like then, the raven haired girl will stand as her anchor.

"There's something I need to tell you," Kara whispers. "But I'm afraid of how you'll react." she's afraid Lena will turn away from her once she hears the truth.

"I know telling you that I'm not going to get angry or upset or disappointed isn't going to help alleviate your worries." Lena responds gently. "So I'll settle by reminding you that you don't need to tell me until you're ready." Lena understands all too well, the feeling of dread that accompanies the desire to reveal secrets that have the potential to change everything. "Until then, I'll be here when you are." she declares. "And I'll be here long after you tell me whatever it is." there's no force that will ever tear her away from Kara.

"I promise I'll tell you." because Kara trusts Lena. "I just need a little more time."

"Take all the time you need." Lena takes Kara's face in her hands, let's the baby blues peer into her emerald greens so that she may see her truth.

Lena isn't going anywhere that doesn't have Kara because they belong together. It's the truth Lena's coincided with long ago. It's the truth she hopes Kara will see soon. Until then, she's content to prove that she's Kara's constant, the one person the blonde will never worry about losing.

She'll wait until Kara accepts this inescapable truth.

She'll wait forever for Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Lena are actually the same age so I can't really see Alex being a big sister figure to Lena but I am glad taco blocking made some of you laugh! For those that wonder when Alex will become involved, I'm going to be cruel and just tell you to keep reading.
> 
> Thanks for all the love! All the praises are unexpected but I'm grateful for all of you who read and support my fics.
> 
> By the way, I have another series I don't know if you're all reading that too. If not, I'm going to just suggest you give it a go! The series is called Corroborating Conquests. Check my author page if you decide to try.
> 
> Also, since I'm being shameless and asking for favors, check out my Tumblr page if you want to read my rants.
> 
> wr8tur. tumblr .com
> 
> Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who watched last night's episode?

The first day of summer and Kara's thrilled. She sits inside Bess holding Lena's hand as the older girl drives them to their destination. Her driver still won't confess as to where they're going and Kara doesn't bother asking too many questions. Whatever it is, she knows she'll love it because the older girl always arranges the most splendid activities.

And Lena plans to take advantage of Kara's free time to solidify their bond and further her intention to take their relationship to the next level.

She's laid out all her moves and is half certain that Kara reciprocates but she needs to be a hundred percent positive. If she's wrong, she could alienate the blonde and destroy the paradise they've found within one another. If she's right, and she's praying to all the deities listening that she is, then she wants Kara to be able to come to her own realization. Lena would hate to ambush the sweet and innocent bubbly blonde by catching her off guard.

Besides there are still truths to be shared before they can move forward, on both their ends, Lena realizes.

Because Kara has a secret she deems so terrible that fear grips her, prevents her from sharing it with the person she trusts most. The blonde's kept only one secret from Lena, so far as she knows. But she isn't the least bit upset that Kara's keeping something. It'd be hypocritical of her to be.

Lena has her own truth, a detail that she has kept from Kara all these years.

So Lena knows just how dread can bind one to the shadows. She knows this bliss they've found can be shattered, how fast things can deteriorate once this particular Pandora's box is opened. It's funny, she thinks, how she's more afraid of Kara discovering her adoptive family rather than finding out about her romantic inclinations for the blonde.

It isn't that she doesn't trust Kara to handle the truth.

She isn't naïve and knows Kara isn't putting her up on a pedestal so high she's practically up in the sky. She makes mistakes, they both do, but it doesn't change the fact that she's terrified of disappointing Kara because being a Luthor means something beyond being held to a certain standard.

Lionel Luthor paved his wave to riches with the backs of hardworking people and Lex isn't faring better than his father.

The Luthors are known for trampling boundaries to get what they want and Lena will not aspire to be better. She can't afford to try because she knows the world she lives in, the one Kara hasn't glanced, will masticate her bones and defecate her until she's unrecognizable.

Maybe one day, she can be the person Kara deserves. But as Lionel continues to lurk and poke about for her weakness, she can't be the person worthy of Kara.

It's a complicated relationship one Lena knows she'll have to explain it to Kara once she tells her the truth. But as hard and callous as Lionel is, she knows there are merits to his lessons. Because money attracts greed and envy and the only thing that prevents scoundrels from taking advantage is power.

Power guarantees protection.

And if Lionel were to ever discover the importance of one Kara Danvers to his adoptive daughter, well Lena's spent years preparing for his reaction. She's prepared for the war. She's ready to protect Kara because she's too selfish to let Kara go.

Just like she's too selfish to share the blonde on the summer of their reunion. Alex Danvers can attest to this fact.

But honestly a round trip business class ticket, because first class would probably arouse the Danvers suspicion, to a fully sponsored bio-engineer internship at Trinity College isn't a punishment. It's more of a trade, an unknown exchange, but it's still beneficial for all the parties involved. Mrs. Danvers can be proud of her daughter while Alex can advance her mind and Lena can make her advances on Kara.

Ireland isn't a stranger to the Luthor name and neither is it a stranger to her birth family's influence.

Both names are plastered on the halls and walls across the campus. Really all it took was one call to the head of the department of her forefather's alma matter, a check from a shell company containing enough zero's to cover new computers for the science building for Alex's acceptance, and a brand new Mercedez for Dr. Einhardt's discretion on the matter.

Being of legal age means she has unrestricted access to her funds but there's still a chance Lionel can catch wind of what she's doing. She still has to maintain care and caution.

But as Kara sits by her side, gasping onto her hand, Lena's certain she's worth all this effort.

She drives them up what seems to be farmland. They aren't too far away from Midvale, just a town over really, and Kara's practically oozing with curiosity. Lena remains silent as they pull up to a house that's been converted into an office. She releases the blonde's hand as she parks the car before hurrying to open the passenger side door.

A man steps out of the office building with a wide grin as he looks upon Lena, tipping his cowboy hat her way.

"Miss Lena." he greets.

"Mr. Harker." the raven haired gives him a small nod in recognition.

"Good morning." he nods, still grinning wide. Lena knows it's got something to do with the cash she'd given him a few days earlier. "Everything's been arranged to your specifications." he assures. "My daughter Erica will take it from here." a girl about their age steps out from behind him.

"Hi," she greets, eyes glued onto Lena. "I'll show you and your friend to the stables."

"Stables?" Kara repeats.

"Thought we could cross something off our list today." horseback riding has been on Kara's list for about two summers now. She begins to walk toward the girl, Erica. "The horses await us, my good lady." they begin to walk around the building and Kara's quick to catch up beside Lena.

They reach the pen by the stables where two horses are tied to the fences, a black quarter horse and a cremello palomino side by side.

"Meet Shadow and Barbie." Erica introduces and Kara's giddy.

"Hey there girl." Lena walks toward the palomino, drawn by the sandy blonde color of her mane and her blue eyes. She makes certain Barbie knows she's heading straight for her before coming to a stop. She extends her hand, let's her sniff it, before running her hand through the horse's face. "You remind me of someone." she murmurs. "She's beautiful too, just like you." she glances at Kara through her peripherals.

Excitement thrums through Kara's veins, but she knows animals can be skittish so Kara stands in the sidelines. She watches as Lena caresses the horse, loving the way the raven haired woman looks like she's in her element.

"You look like you know your way around horses." Erica notes.

"I've been around a few." Lena started riding lessons since she could walk because Irish nobility belongs on horses, or so she's been told.

"She likes you." Erica's clearly impressed.

"Kara," she hasn't forgotten the reason why she's there. "Make sure she sees you." Lena instructs and the blonde approaches slowly coming straight into Barbie's view. "Put your hand out, let her smell you." Lena continues to guide Kara through the motions. The horse bows her head toward the blonde's hand. She gasps animatedly when she feels the soft coat on the palm of her hand. "There you go." she smiles as Kara continues to bond with the horse.

"You're not from here are you?" Erica asks as she comes near the raven haired girl. "I've seen her at a couple games." the brown haired girl remarks as she gestures her head Kara's way. "I'm a senior at Hillcrest." Midvale High's rival school. "But you," she focuses on Lena. "I know I've never seen you before." Kara's eyes narrow when she smirks Lena's way. "I'd definitely remember a face like yours."

"I'm here for Kara." the genius asserts.

She's not a stranger to being hit on so she knows the girl is trying to gain her attention. She's also observant so she doesn't miss the way Kara's hands falter as her baby blues gaze at them through her peripherals.

"Oh, so you two are together then?" she questions.

"I'm pretty sure I didn't pay to be interrogated." Lena reminds, putting the girl in her place, not bothering to mask the annoyance in her tone. Kara's lips twitch upward as she tries to control her smile. "Or am I wrong?" she's gazing at the newcomer, daring her to ask another question.

"Well, the standard is to let you on Barbie around the pen for a while before setting you off on the path." Erica replies.

"We should probably start then." Lena insists icily.

"Of course." Erica nods her head in agreement because her father will have her head if she disappoints their mysterious client.

Lena she hops over the fence, onto the other side of the pen where the horses are. She extends her hand as the blonde follows her lead. Kara takes her extend limb and Lena doesn't miss the way she intertwines their appendages tightly.

"I can manage without you." Lena dismisses the horse handler as she puts her foot on the wooden rail.

"I don't doubt that but the path is…" she's interrupted.

"Right along the riverbed." Lena remembers from her walkabout with Mr. Harker a few days earlier. "Your father already gave me the tour." Erica looks disappointed that she can't offer up another excuse to stay. "Like I said, we can manage."

"Holler if you need anything." she says dejectedly..

Her eyes are trained on her blonde companion. Kara can't help but fidget, knowing Lena's sent the girl away because she sensed her discomfort, torn between happiness and a tinge of guilt for being glad about that Lena had dismissed the girl.

"You alright there?" they're here to make pleasant memories.

"I'm fine." Kara feels like the thorn prickling her side has been plucked as Erica continues to walk away from Lena. She relaxes and faces the older girl who's grinning with pride as her emerald depths shine with concern. "Really, I'm fine." she assures.

"Now that Erica's gone you mean." Lena comments knowingly.

"Yes." she doesn't bother hiding her distaste. "I don't like the way she was hanging all over you." Kara responds as if it's enough to explain her behavior and luckily for Lena, it is. "But," the blonde shuffles her weight from one foot to another. "I can't same I blame her for wanting your attention." still it doesn't do well to quell the jealousy flowing through her insides.

"It was completely one sided." she needs Kara to know she isn't interest in anyone else.

"I know." Lena's discomfort could clearly be seen and heard. "But I still don't like it." she pouts, not liking that anyone would try to steal the raven haired beauty's attention from her.

"Noted." Kara's reaction only proves that Lena's feelings may not be unrequited.

"You know," the Kryptonian begins. "I'm kind of happy we get to be alone now." she confesses. "I don't mean just with that girl but because Alex is half a world away right now." she can't bring herself to feel even the tiniest amount of guilt because Lena's here holding her hand.

"To be honest," the raven haired girl begins. "I had been worried because you have an active social life now." because Kara has other friends, the Danvers love the blonde, and she's succeeded in finding a life outside of Lena. "I know we talk and text regularly." but spending a few minutes on the phone isn't enough to guarantee her place. "I've been afraid you wouldn't have space for me anymore." she reveals.

"That's something you should never have to worry about." Kara guarantees, voice firm leaving no room for Lena to argue. "I know I'm not exactly a little lost girl anymore, in need of your guidance and things are better with Alex and Eliza." she let's her baby blues shine with the truth she hopes the raven haired girl will absorb. "But nothing compares to being with you, Lena." because an existence without the genius by her side is unimaginable. It's a world Kara will never want to be a part of. "It's selfish and maybe I'm ungrateful." the Danvers' have done so much for her. "But I just want to be with you."

"There's nothing wrong with wanting something for yourself." Lena reassures, voice gentle and full of understanding. "That's how I feel about you."

"Really?"

"It's a completely primitive," Lena grips the blonde's waist and pulls her close. "Utterly selfish desire." she knows but doesn't care. "That makes me irrational and impulsive." Kara's arms loop around her neck. "But it doesn't change the fact that I want you," she presses her lips on the corner of Kara's mouth, letting them linger so the blonde doesn't have to wonder whether or not it's meant to be a friendly gesture. "And only you, Kara." she vows as she pulls back. "Now, we're here to educate you on horseback riding are we not?" Kara nods, cheeks ablaze.

Lena helps Kara on Barbie, her hand remains on the blonde's backside longer than necessary but the Kryptonian doesn't mind.

She allows the bubbly girl to become accustomed to the feel of riding as Lena walks next to Barbie, her hand gripping the lead whilst Kara is holding the reins. They trot along the pen together until she's certain the blonde's gotten a feel of things.

Lena lets the lead go, watching carefully as Kara begins to guide the horse on her own. She heads toward the fence rails, eyes never leaving the blonde.

"Lena I'm doing it!" Kara exclaims as she begins to direct Barbie's lead, marveling when the horse follows. She looks and sees Lena grinning with pride. "Can we go along the trail now?" the raven haired beauty responds by mounting Shadow who she'd been getting acquainted with while Kara had been practicing.

The horses trot side by side, Lena watching Kara bounce with delight as she directs Barbie to follow the path.

She doesn't know how she's gotten so lucky to have the bubbly blonde in her life. Kara, who shines brighter than any star in the known galaxies in all the universes, has become the most important person in her life. She's the one person Lena is certain she'll do everything and anything for.

But Kara's struggling with a secret so grave she fears it'll cause Lena to abandon her and she knows the feeling well.

Perhaps if she reveals her truth it'll be easier for Kara.

They decide to let the horses rest by the riverbed, letting them drink before tying them to the tree and Kara stands by the water, looking over the grass filled horizon, admiring the scenery. There is vibrancy on Earth she never felt on Krypton and she knows it has little to do with the lushness of plant life in her surroundings.

She looks at Lena and isn't surprised that the older girl's admiring the way the sunlight's gracing her delicate features.

The raven haired genius steps closer to her, intertwines their hands. Kara gives the older girl her full attention and gazes upon the pensive look on Lena's face, deciding that her favorite hue of green will always be the emerald of Lena's eyes.

"Remember when you asked me if I'd feel differently about you if you told me that thing I don't know about you yet?" Lena recalls as she bites her lower lip.

"Yes." she wonders where the older girl could be going with this.

"What if I told you something you don't know about me?" Lena offers. "Something that will change the way you feel about me." because she's certain the blonde will never look at her the same once she discovers her surname.

"Lena, nothing you say will ever change the fact that you're my home." she professes. "So what is it that don't I know about you?"

Lena's reply is cut off by the sound of Shadow is whinnying and the pair look over to the tree where the horses are tied. The black quarter horse begins rearing, causing Barbie to jump off to the side. Shadow's agitated and Lena wants to calm her before she hurts herself.

"Stay here." she walks toward Shadow slowly. Lena looks back at Kara who's disobeyed and has taken a step closer toward her. "Kara don't move." she orders and the firmness in her order glues Kara to her spot. "Shadow," Lena calls her attention but the horse seems intent on just freaking out. "Shadow." she tries again, approaching cautiously at the rearing animal. "Look at me." they make eye contact and the raven haired girl instantly places her hands on the Shadow's shoulders, patting her gently. "It's alright girl." she assures. "There's nothing to be spooked about." there's movement in the corner of her vision and she realizes she spoke too soon.

A snake slithers against the blades of grass. Lena begins to take a step back from Shadow because she'd rather the horse get bitten than herself. She doesn't further than a foot away from the black quarter horse before the snake coils back.

It hisses, loud and deafening, before it springs up in the air. Lena stands, eyes wide as she awaits the oncoming assault, making certain to memorize the snakes features in order to determine it's breed for the anti-venom she'll clearly be needing. She can only hope it's one of those slow acting poisons and not the kind that'll render her dead within minutes.

She'd really hate to leave Kara without knowing how the younger girl really feels about her.

The bite doesn't come because the snake is stopped in mid air as Kara catches it in her hand. She grips it by its head and Lena can see its tail slithering about. She looks between Kara, the snake, and the nearly thirty feet away were the blonde has been standing not two seconds ago.

She hadn't seen Kara move and now she's standing in front of Lena, tossing a snake into far the horizon.

Lena watches as the snake gets lost in the skyline before she turns her attention back to Kara who looks like she's torn between concern, because the snake had almost gotten the raven haired genius, and dread, because Lena just saw her use her powers for the first time.

Kara fights the urge to run. Her secret's out and all she can do is stare at the indiscernible look on Lena's usually amicable face.

She waits for what seems like hours.

She waits for Lena to absorb.

She waits for Lena to process.

She waits for Lena to say something.

She waits for Lena to say anything.

But Lena can't stop looking at Kara, Kara who moves faster than a blink of an eye and can effortlessly fling a snake more than a hundred feet up in the air.

"What the hell was that?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said, Kara has friends but they aren't close. They're all just school friends, people she hangs out with from time to time, but there's no real connection that's been made. I want to say it's because she's worried about exposing her secrets. Besides, everyone pretty much knows her story so it's kind of hard to escape the orphan girl who lost her adoptive father story.
> 
> The naked thing wasn't planned. It just felt right and I went with it. I'm glad it was well received!
> 
> I hope you aren't too disappointed with the reveal of Kara's powers. It's the cliche of Kara saving Lena, I know. I really didn't see Kara getting into a relationship with Lena or attempting to be more physical until she told her about herself. I mean I realize there could have been conflict such as Kara not letting Lena be intimate with her and Lena thinking Kara's not really into her just doesn't want to lose her as a friend type of thing but I guess you'll just have to keep reading to see what happens next!
> 
> Thanks for all the love!
> 
> What do you think so far?


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's still replaying the balcony moment?

She sits in the confines of her room, staring at all the landscapes Kara's painted over the years that she's laid out all over her room. What she'd thought were the imaginations of a visionary and the interpretations of a sensitive soul turned out to be the forlorn memories of a desolate survivor.

Her eyes drift toward Kara's earlier paintings, the ones that capture her pain and loneliness with each stroke.

But as her eyes progress toward the Kryptonian's later pieces, she can see and feel the change within Kara. The sunsets are brighter, no longer coated with that blood red shade, the landscape lusher and effervescent as they come to life.

Because Kara used to paint Krypton but now she paints things that remind her of Lena.

She isn't stupid or blind for that matter. The green oceans, secret coves, forestry, shapely mountains, and wildlife are reminiscent of their moments together. Kara paints their time together and as she looks at the unfinished canvas propped up on the easel, the Kryptonian is also painting their future.

One no doubt the blonde is wondering whether or not they still have.

Lena digs in her pocket for her phone and presses the call button. She hopes Kara hasn't been too hurt by her apparent indifference because the last thing she wants is to ever be the source of Kara's pain.

"Lena?" she sounds so broken and the disbelief coating Kara's entire being is apparent even through the phone.

"I'm being a fucking idiot and I'm sorry." she admits her faults and allows her guilt to consume her because Kara feels alone right now and it's all her fault. "I'm sorry I'm not handling this well." she apologizes instantly and tries to think of something she can do to put her Kara at ease.

"Don't be." Kara whispers and from the way her voice cracks Lena knows she's been crying.

"Kara," Lena curls her fingers into a tight fist by her side. "Please don't cry." she can't stand it when Kara cries. "I promise I'm still here." the genius asserts. "I promise I'm not going anywhere." she will never leave Kara alone again.

Her initial reaction hadn't been the most graceful and she knows she's betrayed Kara somehow. The blonde had explained herself, told her she's the last daughter of Krypton, how her parents sent her after Clark, and that she's technically Superman's older cousin. The Kryptonian discussed the age difference between her and Superman, recalled the explosion of her planet, the force that caused her to be trapped in the phantom zone.

And Lena feels like an utter ass because Kara looked like she was on the verge of tears after recalling her tragic tale and she just made it worse by not being able to say anything because all she could think about was Lex and Superman.

She couldn't even bring herself to hold Kara, to reassure the blonde, to tell her that it doesn't change anything between them.

Because deep down she knows it does, it will, not on her end but for Kara. Kara whose only remaining blood relative is her brother's sworn enemy. And it's decidedly worse than having a heartless business magnate as an adoptive father.

She finds herself even more unable to confess her secret to the Kryptonian, at least not until she can assure Kara that she's nothing like her brother and father.

But first she must redeem herself.

Because she'd promised Kara that nothing would change but perhaps that had been a lie because her admiration, respect, and everything else she feels for Kara has only amplified with her knowledge of the Kryptonian's struggles.

"Even if…" she trails.

"How can I make you understand that there's no force or power in all the universes, known and unknown, that will ever change the way I feel for you?" not even Superman or the Luthor's can tear Lena away from her Kara.

"Can I see you?" she really wants to have this conversation in person.

"You never need permission for that." because she has no closed doors when it comes to Kara and finding out she's from another planet in another galaxy doesn't change this.

There's silence on the other end. She looks at her screen and sees that Kara's hung up.

A few seconds later, she hears a not so soft thud by the balcony and turns toward the source of the sound. Kara stands, her figure framed behind the doors while she's bathed in the moonlight, and Lena wants to wipe the uncertainty from her features.

Lena crosses over to Kara, cups her face because she's obviously been crying. She hates that she's the reason for those tears and her thumbs work hard to gently remove them as she presses her mouth against Kara's temple, her nose, and her cheeks. She hates the way they taste salty with her tears but doesn't stop reassuring the blonde with her lips.

"I thought…." Kara sobs and Lena's heart burns.

Her indifference caused the Kryptonian to believe that there would be no more of these moments in their future, that they would have no future together.

"You want to know why I never bothered really asking where you came from?" it wasn't just because she wished to respect Kara's privacy. "Why I never once questioned the little tidbits you told me, why the Danvers could be afraid of what you can do?" and Kara remembers all their conversations. "It never mattered to me." she wishes she can say the same but knows for Kara it will. Because she's Lex Luthor's sister, the loudest voice campaigning against Superman and the alien migration on Earth. "It still doesn't matter. Where you come from, what you can do," it's her truth and she hopes Kara will accept it. "All that's ever mattered is you." her grip on the sobbing blonde tightens as she holds her together. "That you're here." she murmurs. "You're home."

"I am so sorry that I kept this from you." Kara murmurs against her collar. "I just didn't…" she breathes. "I was almost taken once." the memory still raw in her mind. "After you left, the government came and tried to take me from the Danvers." Lena grips her tight as she lets Kara tell her story. "Jeremiah bargained with them, told them he'd work for them if I could be spared." and Lena can see where her tale is going, why she's so bound by gratefulness to the family that took her when her cousin had left. "He was on a mission when he died and he never would have been there if it weren't for me." and now the Danvers women know what it feels like to lose someone they love. "And then I promised the Danvers I would hide so when I saw you again, when you came back…" Kara had been compelled by gratitude and guilt to keep her silence.

"I understand it's not something you can just tell a girl you just met and this isn't really a conversation to have over the phone." Lena rationalizes. "Also, I get how secrets are harder to confess as time passes." the burden only gets heavier each day that the truth isn't shared.

"After everything I just wanted," she pauses, trying to handle her emotions.

"And I understand you might have just wanted someone to see you as you," Lena knows all too well wanting just to be recognized for who she is, not what her last name is. "Not some survivor of a horrific tragedy, a person with extraordinary capabilities, and especially not Superman's cousin." because Kara has always been Kara for Lena and that certainly won't be changing.

"You always know what to say." Kara whispers in amazement.

"I'm only speaking the truth." she knows it's not enough to say the words so she'll spend the rest of her life proving to the Kryptonian how little she cares about her not being from Earth.

"So, you really don't care that I'm not human?"

"I think you mean that you're not from Earth and I suppose I do care about where you come from, but only because it contributed to the person you are today." she supplies. "But if you're asking if it matters that your biology is a little different than mine, then no because all that matters to me is you." she hopes she's made herself clear enough. "And Kara, you're more human than most of the people I know." her hand caresses the blonde's cheek. "Certainly more human than me."

"I don't know about that." Kara finally releases a small smile.

"Though, I realize I must apologize for something else." Lena bites her lower lip as she recalls one of the activities she proposed during Kara's first summer on Earth. "I'm sorry I made you watch Star Wars." it makes sense now, how Kara looked when Alderaan exploded. "I realize now how insensitive it was of me to make you watch a movie where a planet was blown up."

"It's not your fault, you didn't know." Kara assures she never took offense. "If anything, I'm thankful for it." Lena looks at her skeptically. "I had been searching for motivation to move forward and I," baby blue eyes gleam with such devotion that it renders Lena breathless. "I found it in you that day and every day after that." Kara confesses and it hits Lena, the gravity of her words as she realizes she's replaced an entire planet, an entire civilization, by becoming Kara's home.

"I know I probably shouldn't say this," the raven haired genius knows she shouldn't feel so proud. "But it's only fair that I'm your motivation since you've become the reason for my existence." that's why Lena isn't afraid, why she knows being Kara's home carries no weight on her shoulders.

"I suppose it is." Kara lets herself bask in this moment.

"You know I must confess I'm a little disappointed though," baby blue eyes bulge with concern. "There are so many times you could have just flown to see me." the blonde ducks her head into the crook of Lena's neck in embarrassment.

"I can't fly." she murmurs against the base of raven haired girl's throat. "At least not yet." Kara reveals.

"Oh?" her brows furrow in confusion.

"Some of my powers haven't really come in yet." Kara divulges. "Eliza said it's normal for strength and speed to come first." she recalls. "She said it took Kal years before he even tapped into laser vision and freeze breath."

"Then how did you get up on the balcony?" she's always been a curious creature.

"I super sped and then leapt up." Kara explains, not being able to help but think her skills are a little lame compared to that of Superman's. "But I can carry you rather easily." she doesn't give the raven haired genius a warning as she swoops an arm at the bend of Lena's knees and another supports the middle of the smaller girl's back. "See?" she beams, glad she can finally show off her skills to Lena.

"Kara," the genius laughs as the blonde begins to spin around, using regular human speed of course. "I hope you know this doesn't mean I'm going to stop giving you piggy back rides." she settles her arms around Kara's neck as the blonde continues to lift her bridal style.

"I certainly would hate it if you did." Kara confirms. "You know, growing up on Krypton meant I wasn't used to having these powers." the blonde recalls. "I'm still amazed by them." she pauses. "I've never seen my abilities as a curse even though the Danvers and Kal tell me I should hide because the world won't be able to accept another Kryptonian." Lena watches as Kara stares deep into her emerald pools. "Because I know these powers are a gift." she proclaims. "Because I can use them to make sure I'll never feel the immense loss I felt when Krypton exploded." she professes. "I can use my powers to make certain I'll never lose my home again." her grip on Lena becomes tighter but not enough to hurt the older girl. "I mean," she stammers because she knows how she could come across as. "Not that I think you need protecting or anything like that," she assures. "Because you're the strongest person I know."

"Kara," Lena grins because Kara's strength cannot afford her the ability to steel her nerves. "I get it." she doesn't mind if Kara feels the need to protect her. "You want to protect your home." she winks and the blonde is red with bashfulness.

"It sounds kind of barbaric, I know." she comes from a civilized planet, ruled by rational thought yet whenever she's with Lena she's emotion and impulse encased in nigh indestructible skin. "I just can't help myself." she divulges, hoping Lena won't think less of her for being subject to her urges. "I never can when it comes to you." she hopes Lena understands the depth of her feelings.

"I told you you're allowed to feel how you feel." Lena reminds. "Besides, I happen to like when you get all possessive over me." the genius assures as she recalls the instance with Erica earlier that day. "I think it's sweet."

The fondness written on her features lets Kara know she's not teasing. Lena is being completely sincere.

"You know," Kara begins. "I've never really seen you during night time." their meetings always take place during the day and one time she stayed for the sunset but left before she had the opportunity to see Lena bathed in moonlight. "You look absolutely beautiful." Kara begins. "I mean you always do, but right now, in my arms under the moonlight…" she doesn't quite know how to describe how jaw-dropping Lena looks.

"You look magnificent as well, Kara." she knows that feeling stirring in Kara all too well.

"You always tell me I shine brighter than the sun," Kara smiles because Lena always holds her in high esteem and pays her with the most heartfelt sentiments. "But you are more lustrous than the moon."

"Is that we are then? The sun and the moon?" Lena smirks because it fits. "I suppose it makes sense seeing as the moon can only radiate light with the help of the sun." she'd be dull and lifeless without Kara. "But surely we cannot ignore the importance of the stars." Lena parries, seeing an opportunity to romance the blonde yet again. "I told you once that the theory of relativity can be proven by astronomy but tell me Kara, do you know of another purpose they serve?" she's certain, now more than ever, that her feelings are very much reciprocated.

"Weren't they used by sailors to navigate their way across the oceans?" Kara offers and Lena nods in return.

"Yes, but they also hold stories." she reveals. "There are legends behind the stars." Kara looks outward into the sky. "See over there?" she juts her chin outward and Kara's sure her jawline can cut diamonds. "That bright star is Vega and the other below it is Altair," Lena watches as Kara nods. "It's said that the two fell so deeply in love but their families did not approve." it isn't too far from their truth. Lionel won't take to her relations with someone who doesn't have a building named after them and Lex, well, she's pretty sure his hatred for aliens runs deeper than any affection he holds for her. The Danvers' are unlikely to entrust Kara to anyone, let alone a Luthor, and Superman will obviously be another opposing voice. "They were so consumed with their passion for one another that their families believed they were neglecting their duties." she recounts the tale. "They made sure to separate the lovers, placing them on opposite ends of the Celestial Rivers of the Milky Way." and Kara looks so forlorn. "But, once a year the magpies on Earth fly into the night sky so they may act as a bridge between the two lovers, allowing them to reunite for one night."

"Well I should really try to get a handle on flying then." Kara grows determined. "I don't want to rely on magpies." she wants to be able to see and touch Lena whenever the need arises. And Lena's heart thuds against her chest because Kara's practically confirming her feelings. "Besides, I don't want to wait a year to see you and only have you for one night." her forehead crinkles in apparent distaste.

"Oh?" Lena's brow arches, the right corner of her mouth twitches up in a salacious smirk, as her voice grows husky with suggestiveness. "And how long do you want to have me?"

"Always." Kara can't help the passion in her veins.

Lena makes another vow then. She'll make sure they won't end up a tragedy like Romeo and Juliet. They will not be star-crossed lovers destined to be parted by circumstances beyond their control. Because she's going to do everything in her power to make sure she and Kara don't lose the home they've found in each other.

"The feeling is completely mutual." the genius declares.

Perhaps she'll strive to be more like Perseus who stopped at nothing until he could spend eternity together with Andromeda up in the north celestial pole.

Kara observes as Lena looks out into the night sky. She's no stranger to romantic comedies and knows all too well when the character falls for their romantic interest. She knows it's impossible to deny her feelings any longer because Lena looks so beautiful when she's thoughtful and all Kara really wants to do is to take Lena's mouth onto her own and take her lower lip between her teeth.

She can only hope Lena feels the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm glad I'm not being judged too harshly for using the cliche of Kara saving Lena as a reveal. To those that laughed when Kara threw the snake, it's okay because I did too.
> 
> And to those that are disappointed because Alex is gone and think Lena's obsessive for giving her the choice to go away, I'm sorry you feel that way. But let me remind you all Lena and Kara had as contact are phone calls, texts, and video chats while they were separated. I think they're both allowed to want some alone time.
> 
> Yes, Kara and Lena are isolating themselves like they do in my other series, CORROBORATING CONQUESTS, but there's a difference.
> 
> In WINNING WAYS, Kara was alone but not by her choice and Lena took advantage of that. But here their isolation is by their own choice. I had hoped it would be understandable that they'd want to be alone because they haven't seen each other in 3 years.
> 
> Also, I hope this chapter gives light as to why Alex and Eliza are so against Kara using her powers and divulging her secrets. It covers the 'they mean well' category and I think it should explain why Kara doesn't want to tell them about Lena and why Kara was hesitant to tell Lena about her origins as well. I hope it explains Lena's trepidation about exposing herself to Kara as well.
> 
> And for the question as to why Kara's never asked Lena her last name or anything like that it's kind of the same reason why Lena never asked Kara where she's from.
> 
> They believe in the other implicitly.
> 
> But one of their problems is they don't believe in their own self which makes them susceptible to fears of rejection and abandonment. It drives them to not want to take the risk of losing one another. They're so young and have experienced so much and they've latched onto each other. And Lena's so afraid of losing the one person she's ever really felt a connection with.
> 
> At least that's my intention in the way I've written them but maybe I haven't done well to convey that. For that, I apologize.
> 
> Also, like I said, Lena stays away from the limelight. She isn't a Paris Hilton heiress type ( I mean in the earlier days because she's matured now). The press has been focused on Lionel and Lex and Lena only shows up during galas and benefits and stuff like that so it's hardly front page news and I doubt Kara reads the society pages.
> 
> And I'd like to remind everyone that this is a series. I called it ADULT ASPIRATIONS because it's supposed to tell the story of Lena and Kara as they grow up so of course Alex and the others will make appearances but the focus of my series is Kara and Lena and their relationship. I'm sorry if this is disappointing.
> 
> To those that have questions about Lena's background, I'm going to be cruel yet again and ask that you keep reading. I swear they'll be answered...
> 
> I hope you aren't disappointed by the talk after the reveal!
> 
> Anyway, what do you all think so far?


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really want to read Katie's interview already....

Kara's a being seeking refuge on a distant planet because her own had imploded. She has powers that the native inhabitants do not, and that's why she's forced to master her abilities so that she may spend the rest of her days in obscurity. Yet she's never felt more out of her element.

Because she's recently come to grips with the fact that she desperately wants to kiss Lena.

Lena, who smells of fresh snow and evergreen trees. The same Lena, whose smile rouses a storm inside Kara's chest. Lena, whose pale skin is so smooth and soft under her fingertips. Lena, who owns the emerald pools Kara happily drowns herself in.

But she doesn't really know how to put her feelings into words. She always struggles with confessions, often fumbling through with inane ramblings.

She thinks back to her revelation, the stammering mess she'd been as she explained to Lena her origins and she doesn't want that to happen again but she's pretty sure any attempt of hers will result the same. Because it's almost impossible to think when Lena's looking at her like she's the reason the sun shines.

But then Kara wonders if it's merely her imagination, her own hopeful heart, that's been causing her to see things, which may not really be there.

Delusions of grandeur, not the fact that she's irrevocably fallen for Lena because she's pretty sure she's been head over heels for the older girl since their first summer they had together, but the possibility that Lena does feel the same, just seems highly impossible.

They're friends.

But Lena hates it when Kara calls her that, thinks it's demeaning to their relationship, and even outright stopped Kara before she could say that they were almost like sisters.

These instances only prove to Kara that her feelings might not be one sided.

What stemmed from friendship grew into something more potent, at least on Kara's end. And now she's trying to unravel Lena's feelings, decide whether or not they are platonic or romantic. Kara groans as she wishes she could just figure this all out.

It's not like she can talk to anyone about this.

Eliza will freak out and probably take her to a bunker far away from Lena. Alex will probably freak out even more than her mother, threaten Lena with bodily harm to keep her secret and guard Kara to make sure she'll never see the raven haired genius ever again.

Besides, Alex will discourage her from confessing, remind that there's no way she can handle romantic entanglements since she can't even control her powers.

And Lena, well that's completely out of the question.

Because she just can't outright ask Lena if she's romantically interested in anyone right now. Could she? Friends talk about those types of things. But then again the older girl's never brought up the topic of romance before but it certainly would be inconspicuous if Kara steers their conversation toward in that direction.

Kara sighs as she tells herself to get a grip and to stop freaking out.

She has feelings for someone, the most important person in her life if she's going to be honest. An intelligent beautiful girl who she's pretty sure really does have kryptonite eyes because her knees practically give out when Lena looks her way.

She reminds herself that the worst possible outcome is that Lena doesn't return her feelings but that won't mean she'll lose the older girl because Lena cares for her so much. The other girl doesn't care about her non-earthly origins. She knows because Lena still holds her like she's afraid to let go and kisses her forehead with the utmost tenderness, so even if she doesn't return her sentiments, Kara's almost certain nothing will really change.

Lena will still be her home.

Now that she's crossed that bridge, she only has to decide how exactly she'll confess this secret she didn't even really know she had until recently.

She doesn't want to do anything cheesy because as cute as it is watching people confess with some grand gesture, she knows Lena will appreciate her honesty rather than theatricality. Besides, she doesn't think she can wait until the raven haired girl has to return to school for Kara to chase her down the beach and take Lena into her arms whilst proclaiming her undying affections.

Kara just needs to wait for the perfect moment.

She realizes their first night under the stars had been it, because a kiss under the stars is pretty much as romantic as it gets, but she just couldn't help but marvel at how glorious Lena looks under the moonlit sky. She shakes her head free to free herself from regret, reminding herself that acting so impulsively might have backfired in her face.

She'd only realized why Lena consumes her entire being that very night and still needs to determine the raven haired girl's feelings before making her move.

Giving one last look at herself in the mirror, she nods. Her chest puffs upward as she inhales, desperately wishing she could fill herself with confidence the way she does it with air. She exhales as she exits the bathroom, hoping her nerves have calmed because she knows Lena's noticed she's being more fidgety than usual. Thankfully she knows the older girl won't comment on her odd behavior.

Lena's always so considerate.

She makes her way back to their table but stops short when she sees another has taken her seat.

XXXX

Kara's been acting a little off and Lena's concerned. She assumes the blonde is merely having trouble accepting the fact that she knows about her true origins. Perhaps she still doesn't believe it doesn't matter to Lena.

The genius supposes she'll merely have to work harder to prove herself. It's entirely her fault, really. She doesn't blame Kara for thinking she's going to run seeing as she'd been a catatonic mess too preoccupied with thinking about the fact that Lionel was no longer the only possible obstacle. Lex with his apparent and undeniable disdain for aliens, especially Superman, will pose another problem.

Lena remembers her conversation with Kara, understands now why the Danvers are afraid of both Kara's abilities and possible exposure.

But she will never ask Kara to hide, to practically forget about her ancestry, and fully immerse herself in being a human. Because Kara is the last daughter of Krypton and she understands why the blonde wants to remember, to share her memories of her civilization, and to appreciate its ideals.

And that's what Lena wants too, for Kara to feel that she can share this part of herself free of judgment because the genius will offer no restrictions.

Lena will never ask her to hide because she remembers the proclamation she'd made to Kara. She promised that she'd stand by Kara no matter what her choice is because it is ultimately Kara's choice, not Lena's, or the Danvers, or even Kal-El's.

All Lena will do is offer her support and of course her protection.

Because she knows there are those who share her brother's hatred of the non-earthlings and Kryptonian's do have a weakness that renders them helpless against the monsters whom wish to do unspeakable things to them.

Besides, if Kara is to choose one day to follow her cousins footsteps then Lena will be ready for that as well.

And she knows everything has become a little more than complicated because it's not just about a difference in social class standings. It's an intergalactic issue as well and Lena knows it would be logical for her to be anxious and afraid but Lena is not any of those things. She's meticulous, cunning, ambitious, and so very determined.

Everything she is, will be, is all for Kara.

The sound of chair legs scraping against the floor causes Lena to look up, thinking Kara had returned to her seat, only to be extremely disappointed.

"Lena right?" it's the horse rancher's daughter.

"That seat is actually taken." she really doesn't want to deal with this girl and regrets suggesting she and Kara enjoy their freedom by exploring the quaint little town.

"By your blonde friend from the stables?" the brown haired girl questions as she leans across the table. "She is just your friend right?" Lena knows a confirmation or a denial won't help get the girl off her case so she's not going even to attempt to lie.

"Yet again I will remind you that what we are is none of your business." Lena counters.

"I do love a girl with claws." Erica smirks and Lena sighs tiredly. "I'm sorry if I'm being too forward but it's just that I don't come across many gorgeous girls like you." the look on her face indicates she really isn't sorry though.

"And the fact that I'm rich has nothing to do with it?" the raven haired girl quips, thankful the stranger doesn't know her last name.

"It's a bonus." Erica won't deny because it's not everyday a mysterious beautiful girl drops thousands of dollars on her father's desk just so she can ride some horses. "But it's mostly because I think you're hot." she says like it's meant to be reassuring and Lena just rolls her eyes. "Like really hot." she emphasizes like she thinks this'll make Lena swoon.

"I don't know how else to make you understand that I'm not interested in you, sexually, romantically, platonically, at all really." Lena affirms as she wracks her brain for a way to get the girl to leave her alone.

Without calling too much attention to them, of course. She knows she can probably punch the girl in the face but Erica knows she's loaded and will probably sue and she'd rather not deal with the stress of having to settle this out of court because the Harker's will clearly not be getting another dime from Lena.

"Well I bet I can make you change your mind." Erica grins flirtatiously.

"That's quite impossible." she scoffs in distaste. "Now move, you're in her seat." Lena orders as she sees Kara through her peripheral.

Lena slides forward, crossing her arms in front of her chest, as she regards Kara with a smile meant to assure the blonde. Kara's forehead creases as she looks between the two, torn between intervening and wanting Lena to make the choice for herself.

Because Kara realizes how much easier it would be for Lena to pursue something with someone who wouldn't break her if she ever lost control.

"I'll leave as soon as you give me your number." Erica barters.

"Yeah that's not happening." Lena dismisses her once more. "Do you really think it's wise to aggravate me?" she hopes the girl will finally take the hint. "You said it yourself, I'm clearly someone with money and weight to throw around." the stacks of hundred dollar bills in Mr. Harker's office are proof of this fact. "I highly doubt you would want to cross someone like me." she challenges, posture completely obstinate, and the promise of danger is clear on her features.

"I can see I've overstayed my welcome." Erica looks at the way Lena's eyes burn with her defiance and fury and knows that this particular steed is stubborn and the threat is very real.

"You were never welcome." Lena clarifies.

"Well, can't blame me for trying right?" she slides out of the chair and off the seat, shrugging because she doesn't care if she just ruined their private outing.

Lena glares at the girl as she retreats, her gaze softening when Kara reclaims her seat. They resume their meal in silence. The blonde won't look her way and the genius wonders what's on her mind because Kara practically scurries out the door after she takes the last bite out of her pancakes. Lena leaves cash on the table and follows after the Kryptonian.

She finds Kara waiting anxiously beside Bess. Lena opens Kara's door and doesn't miss how the blonde jumps away from her proximity.

Lena ignores the sting in her chest as she climbs inside Bess and drives back home. Kara sits near the door, far away from her reach, and despite the summer heat, the raven haired genius feels cold without the younger girl's skin on her own. She's never gone so long without touching Kara while she's within reach.

They reach the beach house and the blonde heads into the house. The raven haired girl follows suit as she wonders what's causing her to be distant.

"You're awfully quiet." Lena follows Kara onto their balcony.

"I don't want you to be bound to me because you promised you'd always be mine." Kara can't stop herself from blurting out the truth she'd been holding onto since the diner. "You didn't know then, what you were getting into." she reasons as her normally bright baby blues are clouded with her distress.

"I don't want anyone else but you." Lena asserts. "I thought by now you'd understand, that you'd know that every part of me, all that I am, all that I will be is yours Kara."

"I can hurt you." she'll hate herself if she leaves even the slightest bruise.

"Bones will mend," she approaches the blonde and takes her hand in hers. "But I won't if you go down this road." apparently the biggest obstacle Lena has to face is Kara herself.

"You really think I'm worth the risk?" she thinks Lena deserves better.

"You're not a risk." because Lena's the one who's a threat to Kara's existence. "You're not a threat to my wellbeing nor are you some menace I should be wary of." the raven haired beauty counters. "You're my home and nothing will ever change that." she wants to wipe that skeptical look on Kara's face. "Don't you understand? You and I are inevitable, unstoppable forces drawn to each other, because we are destined to be." they're only doomed if Kara lets go. "So please, don't ever think my life will be better if you're not in it because as far as I'm concerned you are my life."

She lays a kiss on the tip of Kara's nose and as they part, their eyes meet. She looks into those baby blues and knows the blonde's working something out for herself but she doesn't anticipate the Kryptonian's next move because Kara's pressing against her, and she's so warm, and it feels so incredible that Lena isn't able to process the fact that the taller girl's face is closing in on hers.

Lena feels Kara's lips, soft and urging against her own. But before she can even kiss her back, the sensation is gone. There's a whoosh of air and suddenly Lena finds herself alone on their balcony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I stole the kiss and run away scene from Winning Ways… It's reversed this time though.
> 
> While it's true that I only watched half way through the first season, I think I've garnered enough insight about the characters. It sounds arrogant but characters are usually derived from archetypes and after watching a few episodes, I think I've got the general feel of them.
> 
> I know the first season featured the strength of the bond between the Danvers sisters. Kara risked exposure to save Alex. I understand the attachment to their bond. I too am saddened by the fact that it's featured less this season.
> 
> But remember this is an alternate reality wherein Lena and Kara meet during Kara's first instances on Earth.
> 
> The focus is on Lena and Kara.
> 
> The involvement of Lena during the stage in Kara's life where she's adjusting was bound to change certain dynamics. Maybe at this point on the show Alex and Kara are closer than they are at this age in this fanfic series, but that's because Kara had latched onto her older sister on the show.
> 
> In this series, I'm trying to create a realistic semi-AU. Since Lena bonded with Kara it means that their connection is stronger than that of Alex and Kara. This doesn't mean the Danvers sisters' connection isn't important I just mean Lena's bond with Kara is more potent. I hoped it would be understandable why there's sort of a divide between the two sisters.
> 
> At least that was my take on it. Is it truly not coming across?
> 
> Because I want to be able to write characters that are recognizable, that readers can sympathize and relate with, characters with stories that people can easily follow, and characters that are able to grow.
> 
> I apologize if I seem defensive but writing is important to me.
> 
> I know I'm just an amateur fanfiction writer but I still want to write stories worth reading. I write not only to express myself.
> 
> I want my stories to resonate with readers and I'm glad that there are those who connect with the characters and the world I've built. I'm truly overjoyed that the universe I'm building has affected you. I also write to escape harsh realities of my life and it may sound ambitious but I hope my stories can make readers feel like they aren't alone.
> 
> I ask you all to be patient because like I said, this is a series so I have to pace myself and the characters in order to prevent repeating certain elements.
> 
> And to be honest I have issues with my mains relying on side characters for character growth since I'm a proponent of the belief that one learns best from their mistakes if they see for themselves where they went wrong without someone else pointing out their errors. If the drive comes from within, without having to hear from anyone else that it's what you should do or anything like that, it's more profound and generates greater impact. I tend to think we all know what we must do and don't really need other people to show us the way.
> 
> But I do realize people impact our lives so other characters will definitely be included in the later chapters.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for all the support! What do you think so far?


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This chapter is entirely cheesy…

"You're very quiet again." Eliza observes as they head up the stairs. They've finished their Danvers T.V. time and are now heading off to bed. Kara knows she's thinking about after she came home and told Lena all about her secret. She'd been a mess but somehow she barely managed to hold herself together. As soon as Eliza closed her door, Kara had let the tears flow freely. "Is it your heat vision?" the older blonde questions because Alex had told her that was the reason Kara had been distant.

"No, it's nothing." it's someone.

A genius who has taken hold of Kara's heart for years and the Kryptonian had just been too oblivious to realize.

"I know I'm not as cool as Alex," she jests and Kara shakes her head in disagreement. "But you can talk to me." she reminds, placing a comforting hand on the younger's shoulder. "I promise I'll listen." and the blonde knows she will.

"I'm fine." she isn't and every motherly instinct in Eliza suggests otherwise.

But Kara can't risk exposing Lena to the Danvers now, not when she's told the girl everything about her, not when she's still trying to make sure they don't lose each other, and especially not when she's discerned that fluttering feeling she gets when she's around the now shorter girl.

"Is it Alex?" Eliza ventures another guess. "You miss her."

"Of course I do." because she does miss her adoptive sister but she finds the ache subsides whenever Lena's involved and now she finally understands why. "I'm sorry if I'm making you worry." she apologizes because the last thing she wants is to cause the Danvers any problems. "But I promise I'll be fine." after she talks to Lena, she will be.

"Of course I worry about you." Eliza thinks of Kara as her daughter now after all. "And I understand you're a teenager now." the older blonde reminds. "It's a right of passage to be moody and testy." she ribs with a fond motherly smirk. "Tell you what, how about you and I bond on Saturday?" Eliza offers and Kara smiles. "We can go into the city, maybe go shopping and see a movie?" the matriarch of the Danvers household suggests and the Kryptonian smiles.

"I'd like that." it's a long overdue bonding session and Kara can only hope to pull herself together by then.

Eliza wraps her arms around Kara tightly and the younger blonde reciprocates, taking comfort in her Earth mother's hold. While the older Danvers might not know exactly what's going on the hug helps quell Kara's emotions. It certainly helps her keep herself together. She hears Eliza whisper goodnight before pressing her lips against her temple and breaking the hug.

Eliza leaves her in the hallway and she stands in front of her bedroom door releasing a sigh as the older blonde closes enters the confines of her own domicile.

Kara enters her own room and immediately sinks herself down to her mattress, her face meeting the pillow. She's far from tired, too frustrated with her impulsiveness and her ignorance to even consider sleep. She growls into her pillow as she wonders what her next possible move is.

Because Kara kissed Lena. She placed her mouth on Lena's irresistible, beckoning, impressively soft lips. She kissed her and then she ran.

Because Lena's kissed her twice on the lips, both times were before the genius had left. They'd been short and sweet fleeting pecks that left her warm and giddy. But she's never initiated a kiss and there had been nothing friendly about the way she pressed her lips against the raven haired genius.

And now Kara is freaking out.

XXXX

Lena stares at the blank screen on her phone. The blonde probably won't be calling or texting her any time soon. She'll be too busy panicking and probably be too embarrassed to start a conversation.

But she's determined to talk with Kara. Pride be damned. A simple phone call won't suffice.

She wants to see the younger girl so she can hold her, assure her that everything between them is fine, and that nothing has to change unless that's what Kara wants. Because Kara is home and what she wants matters more to Lena than her own desires and feelings.

So if Kara wants to stay the course, wants to keep calling her friend, then Lena will abide by her decision even though it'll burn.

But then again, if she only wanted to be friends she wouldn't have kissed Lena. Because If Lena doubted before, she doesn't now for if it had been a kiss between friends Kara wouldn't have ran, unless of course Kara hadn't meant to kiss her in the first place friendly or otherwise. But that isn't the case. Those baby blues shined with such affection that she's sure she couldn't have imagined.

Lena exhales.

She's always known how she's felt about Kara but she never explicitly confessed, not only because she's horrible at dealing with her feelings, but because she'd wanted Kara to come to her own decisions.

But what if Kara didn't feel anything and that's why she ran?

What if Kara's trying to think of a way to let her down easily?

Normally she won't push, normally she can wait, but the possibilities are seemingly endless and most of them are not positive because she always prepares for the worst. Kara's cracked the door ajar and Lena wants to take the opportunity to burst it open. She doesn't want to force her way through but knows if she leaves it completely up to Kara, the summer will be over and they still won't get to talk about what just happened.

And really, it'll help them both if they deal with it now rather than ignore the problem and act like nothing happened, is happening.

Because things have been changing between them, evolving really. Emotions are running deeper and Lena's certain it isn't only on her end. Because Kara holds her just as tightly, looks at her just as adoringly, and there's no way she's merely projecting the affection in the blonde's tone.

Besides, the mature thing to do would be to talk about this. She takes a deep breath. Her resolve grows and she finds herself pulling her boots on.

She heads out into the hallway, down the stairs, and into the garage. Lena drives Bess out and prays to whomever deity who may be listening that this won't blow up in her face. Normally it comes naturally for her, comforting Kara, but this is uncharted territory for them both.

Because if Kara does reject her she'll have to find a way accept it while still providing the same amount of affection for the blonde.

It's unnerving and completely terrifying and Lena's trying really hard to be calm and rational. She presses her foot on the gas reminding her self that this moment isn't just about her it's about Kara as well. It's always been about Kara and for Lena, it'll always be about the shy unassuming blonde who managed to capture her interest that day on the beach.

No matter what happens Lena will always put Kara first.

XXXX

Her phone buzzes by her nightstand, breaking her free from her inner musings, and she quickly reaches for it with her face still planted on the pillow. She glances at the screen and feels like she can breathe a little easier because it's a message from Lena. Her brows furrow because the genius is asking her to look toward her window and to not freak out.

She turns over and bolts upright because Lena's standing in her room and she doesn't know how long the older girl's been standing there but judging by the glimmer of amusement in her eyes, probably awhile.

"I apologize for coming over unannounced," she leans against the windowsill.

"Lena." she'd been too focused with her thoughts to hear the Lena crawl through her window just minutes ago.

"I just didn't want you stewing." not wanting Kara to spend days agonizing over any imaginary transgression she's committed against her honor, Lena snuck into the Danvers house.

"Stewing?" Kara questions.

"I don't want you to worry about what happened earlier." Lena responds. "When you kissed me." the raven haired genius doesn't think she can get any more explicit. "Because I really didn't mind it." and Kara's so red right now that Lena chuckles a bit because this thing between them is all still so familiar and Kara is still so very Kara that she can feel herself relax. "You know this is the first time I've been in your room." she's changing the subject because it's clear the blonde has to be eased into that conversation.

Kara's grateful for the out that Lena's giving. She watches as kryptonite eyes glance around her room, a fond smile on the older girl's face as she peruses the blonde's things. A particular section on the blonde's shelf catches her eyes.

She glances at Kara who cracks a small smile her way, assuring Lena she has the freedom to examine her room freely.

"Go ahead." the Kryptonian waves her hands about.

She reaches for a particular item on the shelf. It's a conch they found in their secret cove. The whole shelf is actually littered with things Lena knows have everything to do with her, things they found during their first summer together, and even little gifts she sent the blonde in her care packages.

"You kept this?" Lena smiles softly.

"I keep everything you've ever given me." most of it she stores at Lena's beach house but she brings little things back at the Danvers, things that won't arouse suspicion. "That reminds me," Kara hops off her bed and heads for her closet. She fishes out a box that she sets on the edge of her best and gestures for Lena to come closer. "I've been meaning to give you these," she fidgets as she stands on the other end of the bed. "I know you can get all this for yourself but you know, I couldn't help but think of you when I saw something and also, I had gifts I wanted to send to your for like birthdays and your graduation and just because you're you but you wouldn't give me your address and James and Beth didn't know it either," because Lena hadn't wanted them to be tempted since she knows the power of persuasion those baby blues hold. "So I just thought I'd wait until you came back to me so I could give them to you and now it seems really cheesy but I want you to have them."

"Kara, it's sweet, not cheesy." warmth floods her entire being because Kara thinks about her, remembers her when she isn't around.

"Most of it's cheesy." Kara counters. "But open the box and you'll see for yourself." the genius approaches the box, opening it slowly, before pulling out a shirt with a picture of pug dressed as Darth Vader on the front and Lena cracks a smile. There's a few more humorous shirts, a coffee cup with a wanted dead or alive Schrodinger's Cat sign, and other silly thoughtful things that makes Lena's smile grow wider. "That's from the I saw it and I thought of you pile." Kara had made a point to put those items at the top of the box. Lena digs out a black varsity jacket with red leather sleeves, tie fighter patches located on the left arm, a storm trooper helmet on the right. The Empire's insignia sits on the left chest side. Lena turns the jacket over and finds Darth Vader's face staring right back at her and she looks at Kara. "Since your school didn't really have pep rallies I thought it was an appropriate gift for your high school graduation." she explains the purpose of the letterman jacket as Lena tries it on. Lena digs into the box and pulls out a package. She opens it and finds a half scaled replica of Yoda's lightsaber hilt. "For getting into MIT." she justifies. "That's for Bess." Kara says as Lena fishes out a Hotwheel miniature of her pickup truck that's been turned into a keychain. "I took shop to make you that." the blonde confesses. "Told you it's all kind of cheesy."

"Kara," her voice cracks under the weight of her emotions. Because Kara's giving her such considerate, meaningful, and endearing presents after finding a way to combine her milestones with things that she likes and are important to her. "I love it all." she looks at the Kryptonian who's laying out a canvas on her bed.

"I made this for your 18th birthday." she informs. "Because I always meant to tell you about where I come from." Kara breathes as Lena carefully unwraps the paper. The genius gasps because it's her eye staring right back but it isn't seeing her eyeball blown up that's causing a stirring within. It's what's reflected off her eyeball that's causing her to gasp. It's Krypton, shaded perfectly in the same hue of her eyes. "Because I find home every time I look in your eyes." she confesses, voice dense with affection.

"You can come closer." Lena assures as Kara maintains her distance even though it looks like all she wants to do is throw her arms around the older girl.

"No, I don't think I should." trepidation is clear in her feature.

"Why not?" because Lena knows it isn't her that Kara's afraid of but she wants Kara to address the issue herself, to find the strength to keep her feet planted, to no longer run from her feelings.

"I might just kiss you again." the younger girl confesses.

"I already told you I don't mind, Kara." she moves slowly toward the blonde and is relieved to find that Kara isn't backing away.

"But like, I really really want to kiss you, Lena. Not in a friendly way either, but in a I want to go to the movies, hold your hand, share popcorn kind of way. I mean we do that now, but like I also want to add making out in the back row with you." her cheeks are ablaze. "In like I want to date you kind of way." she doesn't think she can be clearer as she lays out all her cards. "Not a friend date, the romantic kind." she's fumbling through her confession and it's so very Kara and Lena can't help but fall even harder.

"I'm going to kiss you, Kara." Lena informs because she doesn't want the Kryptonian to bolt. "And it's not going to be on your forehead," she inches closer. "Or your cheeks," her hand caresses Kara's face. "Or your nose."

"Okay." the blonde nods.

The raven haired beauty brings their faces together, lets her lips latch onto Kara's, slips her arms around the blonde's waist and pulls her close. She feels the Kryptonian's wrap her arms around her neck. The genius moves her mouth against Kara's and feels the blonde's reciprocate her enthusiasm.

"Now do you understand why I never liked being called your friend?" she parts their lips, pressing her forehead against Kara's.

"You mean all this time?" the blonde whispers.

"Always." because Lena can't remember a day when Kara didn't make her blood run warm and her heart thump madly and cause her lungs to be feel deprived of air.

"Why didn't you say anything?" Kara murmurs.

"I wanted you to come to your own conclusions." and Kara knows it means Lena didn't want to push Kara for something she wasn't ready for. Because the raven haired beauty is always so very patient. "Besides a few phone calls and care packages here and there aren't enough to prove my undying affections."

"You don't have to prove anything to me." because Lena

"I do." Lena assures, leaving no room for argument. "That's why I came back, so I can properly woo you, to prove to you that I'm here, that I'm not going anywhere, and most importantly, that we belong with one another." she confesses and Kara can feel her heart drumming wildly, reverberating in her ribs, matching the rhythm in her own chest. "You and me, always." she places her lips on Kara's again. "Doesn't sound so bad does it?"

"No, it really doesn't." Kara smiles as she feels Lena's lips against hers.

She closes her eyes, melts into the kiss, and suddenly everything feels lighter. It feels as though her burdens have been lifted because Lena knows everything and is still kissing so tenderly that it makes her insides warm. Kara feels so light and free and happy and she hasn't felt like this ever.

If this is a dream then Kara doesn't ever want to wake because she's pretty sure feeling Lena's lips against hers is like being touched by Rao's light.

It's like feeling like being on Krypton again because she's powerless against the older girl's advances and is able to feel everything, the softness of the raven haired beauty's caress as she keeps a protective grip on her hip, the way her thumb grazes gently against Kara's cheek. The Kryptonian can feel the fluttering in her stomach coursing everywhere else.

Because kissing Lena feels like she's on a spaceship about to take flight. Kara feels like she's going to soar through the skies, carefree, and full of content.

"Kara?" Lena calls out.

"Hmm?" her eyes are still closed and Lena takes the moment to appreciate the dreamy smile on the younger girl's face, taking pride that she's the cause of Kara's current state.

"You're floating."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tvline did an interview with the Supergirl cast, including Katie McGrath. I think will be released around when episode 2x18 comes out. Could be wrong though.
> 
> KATIE'S A SERIES REGULAR NOW! YES!
> 
> I'm happy but I'm also scared they're going to mess up her character like they did with everyone else. I'm worried they're going to be predictable and unimaginative. That they'll give her a romantic plot that'll take over her entire story arc.
> 
> But regarding the story, the chapter was so cheesy and sweet. I guess I'm trying to channel the fluff monster in me.
> 
> What do you think so far?


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four weeks until Lena…

She can feel the blood in her veins thrumming in anticipation as she sits in front of her dresser, brushing her Kryptonite locks. Bright blues gaze upon her mirror. She fixes the frame of her glasses as she checks to see if she's presentable for the hundredth time.

Kara's anxious because she'd asked permission from Eliza to go out tonight since the older blonde's working late at the lab tonight.

So she's not sneaking off on borrowed time this instance and to her relief Eliza hadn't asked whom she was going out with. She probably assumes her youngest daughter's going out with her friends from school. And Kara feels a little guilty that she's hiding the existence of the most important person in her life to her Earth family.

But she's simply not ready to introduce the existence of Lena.

She's not ready to explain their beginning. To recount the tale of when they first met. To introduce her as the girl Kara met when she first arrived on Earth. The compassionate girl that taught her things about Earth and life, the considerate girl that learned to cook for her, the attentive girl she's kept in contact with ever since their first summer.

Because all they'll focus on is that Lena knows she's Kryptonian.

Kara knows she should feel guilty for deceiving her family. And a small part of her does because the Danvers took her in when her own blood would not. They care for her like their own and she hadn't managed to keep her promise because she'd let someone discover her identity.

But there's a larger part of her, the one who's incredibly attached to Lena, that won't let her wallow in remorse.

And she's willing to do everything to make certain she never loses Lena, even if it means keeping her a secret until the day Kara can learn to defend herself against the forces that wish to do her, and by extension Lena, harm.

She meant it when she said she didn't want to lose her home ever again.

Kara pushes all her worries aside as she gazes at her reflection. Now isn't the moment to dwell on such thoughts. Tonight's a happy night because Lena has plans for them.

Because tonight, Lena's taking Kara on a date. Her very first date. With a bright and wonderful girl who treats her like Kara's the reason the stars and the moon brighten the night sky. The Kryptonian has a date with the genius she apparently had feelings for since they first met on the beach four years ago.

She hears the doorbell ring and she zooms straight downstairs, glancing herself at the mirror one more time, before opening the door.

"Hi." Kara beams, her nerves fading as she looks upon Lena.

"You look beautiful as always." the raven haired genius compliments as she takes in Kara in a white summer dress topped with a light pink cardigan that manages to bring out the blue in her eyes while her blonde loosely curly locks cascade off her shoulders.

"You do too." the Kryptonian replies sincerely.

"I do clean up pretty nicely don't I?" because gone is her tank top and shorts combination. She stands wearing a button up sleeveless black dress. Kryptonite eyes look even clearer as her straight raven hair frames her pale face. "Shall we?" she extends her hand to Kara who takes it immediately.

The blonde pulls the door close behind her as Lena leads the way. She's surprised to find that Bess isn't waiting for them.

Lena had managed to borrow Beth's car for tonight's excursion because Bess has been prepped and staged back at their intended location. And the genius is more than a little anxious because she's been dreaming of this moment for years and now here she is driving Kara on their first date and she doesn't want to disappoint Kara or herself.

She takes them back to the beach house as she tries to ignore the nagging voice in her head that's telling her she should have taken Kara somewhere else.

But as she looks over to the blonde and sees her smiling brightly, she knows she's doing well so far. They drop off Beth's car in their driveway and walk back to the very familiar beach house. She's thankful the blonde isn't asking any questions because she hadn't really planned anything too extravagant.

Bess is parked near the beach house's garage. The Kryptonian also notices the projector near the truck that's pointed over the garage door.

They walk over to the truck bed that's covered by a red blanket. An array of pillows covers the back of the vehicle and two rather large picnic baskets rest on the food of the truck bed because Lena's arranged the simple standard of dinner and a movie because it's a traditional teenaged right of passage Lena knows Kara should experience.

But of course, there's a touch of Lena in the convention and Kara's not surprised because the older girl always makes the mundane special.

Lena climbs onto the back of the truck, turns toward Kara with a hand extended toward the Kryptonian. The blonde takes it and allows herself to settle against the pillows as the raven haired beauty begins to take out the provisions from the picnic baskets and sets them in the front toward the garage door.

"Dinner and a movie." Kara's favorite activities are eating and watching shows.

"I hope you aren't too disappointed." Lena bites her lower lip, suddenly feeling like she hadn't put it enough effort into her plans, that she hasn't made their night memorable.

"How could I be?" Kara shakes her head. "There's home made pot stickers and pizzas, my favorite food combination, and we're going to watch a movie under the stars." she murmurs softly. "Besides, there's no way I could ever be disappointed when I'm with you." they literally could just spend the entire night looking up in the sky and Kara won't be bored as long as she gets to hold Lena's hand in her own. "It's perfect really." there's nothing else she could possibly want.

"Wait until you try the pot stickers." it's a new recipe she'd discovered at MIT.

She lifts her Darth Vader lightsaber chopsticks, the ones Kara got for her and stored away in the box from her closet, toward the blonde's mouth as a juicy pot sticker lays trapped between the red sticks. Kara smiles as she takes a hearty bite.

"Rao." it's probably the best pot sticker she's had. "That's amazing."

"Nothing but the best for you." Lena grins as Kara blushes because as cheesy as it sounds, the blonde knows she really does mean it. "Besides, I'm lulling you into a false sense of security." she declares as they continue to feast on the meal she prepared specially for their date.

"Why would I need to be lulled?" the blonde tilts her head to the side as she finishes her last pot sticker.

"We're watching Attack of the Clones." Lena divulges because Kara had only recently seen Phantom Menace and as expected, she hadn't loved it. "I promise it's decidedly better than Episode I." she assures. "It's not hard to be but it is an improvement." she figures Star Wars can be part of their milestone once again.

"For a minute there I thought you were going to make me watch a horror movie." she breathes in relief as she swallows a bite of her pizza.

"Well, as much as I'd love to have you practically wrapped around me while you hide from the scary entity on the screen, I thought it best if you were comfortable and alert and over all happy during our first date." she doesn't want Kara to associate negative feelings with their first outing as a couple. "Besides, it's a Sci-Fi movie which we both like and there's some romance in it." two birds with one stone in a galaxy far away.

"You know most people watch romantic comedies." the blonde points out but the glimmer in her eyes lets Lena knows she doesn't really mind.

"We aren't like most people are we?" and Kara knows the raven haired genius isn't alluding to the fact that Lena's wealthy and Kara's an alien but more to the circumstance of them being childhood sweethearts as the genius likes to point out.

"No we're not." she agrees. "Because I'm a clumsy bubbly sweetie and you're the nerdy dork." Kara teases affectionately as she lays a kiss on Lena's cheek.

"But I'm your nerdy dork." Lena presses their mouths together.

"Yeah you are." Kara whispers against her lips. "I don't know how I got so lucky." because Lena knows everything, accepts all of her, and even reciprocates her feelings.

"I'm the lucky one." because her affections are requited.

"I don't know about that," Kara shakes her head. "I mean you cook, you have an IQ of like 300, you build photon canons and restore car engines, there's like literally nothing you can't do."

"Well, you're better at baking than I am." because Kara makes the best Nutella chocolate chip cookies Lena's ever had. "And honestly, I'm still learning postulations that you've probably known about since you were like three." because Kara knows enough to keep up with her technobabble. "You're enchantingly endearing, positively optimistic, so pure of heart." she lists some of Kara's best qualities. "And you're incredibly stunning so that's a plus." the Kryptonite eyed girl winks.

"Well you're even more beautiful than I am." Kara discloses sincerely as she finishes the last slice of her pizza.

"Agree to disagree." because Lena knows they'll be debating the subject the entire night. "But you know, there is one thing I can't do." the blonde's brows furrow on her forehead questioningly. Kryptonite depths peer deeply into Kara's sould. "I can't stop being your home." the cheeseball comment earns her a lingering kiss from her shy date so she knows she's doing everything right.

The finish their meal with some light bantering in between them and perhaps the only real change in their dynamics is that Lena gets to kiss her girl square on the lips whenever she wants.

Lena collects Kara in her arms as they settle into a comfortable position. She lays with her back on the pillows in Bess's truck bed, Kara settles in between her legs as she leans with her back against the shorter girl's front. The genius's arms wrapped around the Kryptonian's midsection as the movie begins, the speakers coming alive with the familiar sound of John Williams' genius resounding through the air.

"Not as good as anything from the original trilogy but a definite improvement from the first episode." Kara reviews after Anakin and Padme share their sunset kiss.

"Would I steer you wrong?" Kara shakes her head.

Baby blues turn to the bouquet of flowers in the middle of the truck bed near the picnic baskets filled with their empty dishes. She hadn't noticed them earlier, too absorbed by Lena. Well, after she saw the picnic baskets she hadn't really paid attention to anything else but the prospect of a meal cooked by her Lena.

"They're beautiful." Kara notes as the credits roll.

"Not as beautiful as you." her witty compliment is delivered quickly and Kara can't help but grin at her companion's antics.

"Always so smooth." she slowly presses a still reticent kiss on Lena's cheek because she's still getting used to the fact that she can do it whenever she wants and that Lena knows exactly why she's kissing her. "What are they called?"

"Plumerias." Lena responds, glad she's still able to teach Kara something new.

"They remind me of my mother." she lets her finger trace over her maternal side's crest as the bracelet cuff she gave the older girl four years ago rests on the raven haired beauty's slender wrist.

"Alura." Lena recalls from their previous conversations.

"She'd have liked you, you know." she's certain her mother would approve of the girl that's captured her heart. "Well, more like she'd like that you care for me so." the Kryptonian smiles. "She told me once that she would only approve of my match if they cared for me more than she does." Kara believed it impossible then but whenever Lena looks at her she knows she's found a suitable candidate. "But I know my father would have loved you." both their brains are geared for sciences. "He would have dragged you around his lab and probably recruited you as his apprentice." she guarantees, smiling as she imagines the genius interacting with her parents.

"I'll take your word for it." she smiles, glad Kara thinks so highly of her intellectual prowess.

"You would have been a marvel of the science guild." she knows Lena would have had no problem showing off the brilliance of her mind and believes genuinely that the earthling could have given the greatest brains of Krypton a run for their money.

"Assuming I could understand half of Krypton's theorems." she knows Kryptonian science is more advanced than Earth. "Let alone read them."

"You would have absorbed it all." because attaining knowledge comes so easy for Lena. "You already knew more than I did when I first came here." Kara reminds, enjoying that she can talk freely with Lena who listens attentively. "And you're fluent in like ten languages." she's certain the genius can learn.

"11." Lena corrects because she can speak in Irish Gaelic, English, Japanese, Chinese, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, Swedish, Arabic, Portuguese. Languages that she knows are necessary in her line of work because as Lionel and Lex have demonstrated, even as an inventor she'll still have to talk to an array of people in order to get feedback on her projects and funding as well. "But we can make it an even 12."

"We?" Kara asks hesitantly because she's barely learning Spanish.

"You can teach me Kryptonian." the raven haired beauty suggests and she can see the tears practically brimming. "If you'd be interested that is." the blonde responds by nodding her head slowly.

"I would love that." they both know she's longing to share her culture and Lena's always eager to learn about something new. "I never thought I'd have the opportunity to teach you something, let alone my native dialect." she reveals because none of the Danvers wanted to learn and Kal can barely speak it.

"I want all of you." she whispers.

And Kara nods because there's no reason to hide. The Kryptonian has no secrets left so she can share all of herself with Lena who's more than willing to receive all she's willing to give.

"You have all of me." Kara assures.

Lena knows this is a two way street. It's only fair she share just as much of herself, if not more, with Kara. And she wants to give herself to Kara completely, to finally stop hiding, to reveal her secret.

But first she wishes to enjoy these moments with Kara until her reality will come crashing down on them.

She wants to cement their foundations, to assure Kara that the Luthor's won't be able to keep them apart, and most importantly that she's nothing like the ruthless Lionel and the bigoted Lex. She has a heart and it beats for the blonde blue eyed Kryptonian.

Kara is trying to keep herself grounded but it's impossible to do because Lena's placing her lips on the tip of Kara's nose. The blonde smiles because she absolutely loves it when the older girl's being affectionate and so touchy. It makes her feel so very wanted and it reminds her that Lena feels just as strongly as she does.

It's clear her emotions are tied to her powers and ever since she and Lena kissed, she's tapped into her ability to fly.

She floats pretty much every time the older girl glances her way with her eyes filled with so much affection that's meant only for Kara. And when Lena kisses her, her body begins to hover off the blanket, and the raven haired genius has to wrap her arms around the blonde to keep her from floating away.

"I'm never letting you go." her words pierce straight through Kara's heart.

"Promise?" and Lena knows there's an enormous possibility that Kara will demand release, will want nothing to do with her, once she discovers the secret of her origins.

"Promise." but Lena will make certain this never happens.

She'll do everything to make sure that the blonde feels her sincerity in her affections, that it's pure, and so potent that even Kara won't be able to release herself from Lena's hold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always worry that when I write romance, or try to be romantic, that it'll come off cheesy. I'm glad that wasn't the case!
> 
> So what do you think of the story so far?
> 
> How'd you like the date scene? Too simple? Too cliché? And yes, I realize Lena's like a super mega genius in my story. But I don't think it's too farfetched for her to be. Thoughts are always welcome! I love reading the comments.
> 
> I also love that there are some of you who are equally afraid that Lena Luthor's character will be brutalized in the third season….
> 
> Feel free to peruse my ranting on wr8tur. Tumblr. com
> 
> Oh, and if you haven't please go watch the new Power Rangers movie! And if you have watched it, let me know what you thought!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miss Lena….

She breathes. The scent of the salty ocean water permeates her senses. She listens. The sound of the waves converging against the terrain of the cover filters through her hearing. She senses. The rope around her waist feels secure. She watches. Lena holds the lead in hand, prepared to pull her back down if necessary.

It hasn't been because Kara's been standing in their cove for over half an hour and she hasn't budged a single even a centimeter off the land.

"This isn't working." Kara responds, frustration clear in her tone. "I can't even get an inch off the ground." she points to her feet, the ones that are still planet firmly on the sand, and Lena's lips tighten, her right eye narrows ever so slightly, and these are signs that she's working something out in her head so Kara waits patiently.

"You're thinking too much." she thinks back to all the moments the blonde had been able to lift off. "Relax." Lena recommends soothingly.

"I can't." the blonde discloses.

Her mind's running a mile a minute as she goes back and forth to telling herself to calm down and then getting annoyed with herself because she's finding it impossible to quiet her thoughts and fight off her anxiety.

Lena rises from the rock she's sitting on before walking toward the exasperated Kryptonian.

She places a kiss on the blonde's temple to quell her agitation. It works because Kara immediately feel the effects, feels the calm overtaking her body, and she grins because Lena always knows how to make her feel at ease.

"Relax." Lena coaxes encouragingly.

"Maybe if you kiss me…" the blonde blushes as she makes her suggestion and the genius smirks. She places her lips on the tip of Kara's nose and the blonde pouts. "I mean here." she points to her lips and Lena quickly replaces the index finger with her mouth, glad to take part in the addiction they both share. "See?" Kara remarks as she floats a foot off the ground. "Your kisses make everything better." she remarks and Lena can't offer any logical argument against the blonde's theory since it seems to be sound.

"What's going through your mind right now?" she queries because Kara's thoughts and emotions are so clearly tied into her powers.

"I'm just really happy." because Lena knows and is helping.

"So happiness is the key." the genius deduces. "Think happy thoughts then." she advises and watches as the Kryptonian smiles widely.

"Happy thoughts." she murmurs as she looks at the raven haired beauty and she doesn't have to try and force positive memories into the forefront of her mind. Just seeing Lena makes her feel incredibly elated. Kara feels herself get lighter and float higher. "Happy thoughts!" the Kryptonian begins to glide slowly through the free space. "Happy thoughts!" she repeats, finding herself able to glide along the cave. It's a bit like riding a horse but the reins are all inside her body as she angles, tilting from left to right, Kara surmises. "I'm like Peter Pan!" the Kryptonian yells as she cartwheels in the air. "I can fly! I can fly! I can fly!" she thinks of Lena, her smile, her eyes, and the way she feels against her lips.

"It seems you can." there's still improvements to be made, things Kara still needs to work on, but this is progress nonetheless and Lena can't help but be proud.

"One day, I'll be able to fly us both to anywhere!" the blonde exclaims.

"I surprisingly wouldn't mind." Lena remarks despite her uneasiness with flight because she knows Kara will always endeavor to keep her safe.

"Of course you wouldn't." because Kara will keep her she's unharmed. "Pretty soon," she hovers in front of Lena's face. "I'll be able to show you the world." and Lena doesn't stop herself from laughing as Kara begins to sing melodiously. "Shinning, shimmering, splendid." she continues.

"You're Peter Pan, not Aladdin." Lena reminds humorously.

Kara beams brighter than the sun as she looks upon her raven haired moon. She takes in her beauty, the way her kryptonite hues are looking at her filled with so much pride and affection. The Kryptonian loves that she can be totally herself around the genius who doesn't think any less of her despite rather silly nature.

"Yes, but Peter Pan doesn't get the girl in the end." Kara counters and Lena concedes to her argument.

"It doesn't really matter since I wouldn't be able to find a princess in any tale that's as valiant, strong, considerate," she places a hand on the Kryptonian's cheek. "Or as beautiful as you." none can rival Kara's vibrant energy, optimistic views, unwavering compassion, and otherworldly beauty.

"You're certainly more remarkable than any princess I've heard of." Kara offers in return. "You're like unbelievably stunning, I mean that jawline looks like it was carved by the gods themselves." she places a tender kiss along the aforementioned contour of Lena's face. "But I mean it isn't just your looks!" she realizes how shallow it must sound. Kryptonite depths look at her with such fondness because the genius knows there's a rant to follow. "You're more ingenious than Belle, more spirited than Mulan, and definitely more beautiful than Aurora or Snow combined but I already mentioned the beautiful part didn't I?" there's a knot in her forehead as determination fuels her next words. "You're a genius inventor cook." she lists just some of the older girl's noteworthy qualities.

"I think you forgot beautifully stunning." Lena teases and Kara groans.

"I swear it's not just about you being pretty." she declares. "You're so incredibly thoughtful and you're so mature and calm like all the time." Kara lists in utter awe. "You've got this mysterious commanding presence and I don't know how any other that can possible compete with your character."

"I guess we have to write our own story then." she suggests, wrapping her arms around the Kryptonian's neck.

"We will." Kara assures.

"But first things first," Lena steps back from the blonde's hold. "I'm sure you're absolutely famished." the Kryptonian's been soaring through the air for a good half hour already so surely Kara's in need of supplements.

Kara's head bobs up and down in enthusiasm as Lena opens the picnic basket she'd prepared. There's no doubt it's filled with homemade goodies, an array of the Kryptonian's favorites, because Lena always so thoughtful. The blonde tries to rein in her elation but it's impossible to do because the raven haired beauty is near.

Then again, if she continues flying she won't be able to cuddle with Lena after their meal. The thought saddens her and she immediately begins to descend.

The Kryptonian walks over to their picnic area and vows to make their next meal as they enjoy their meal in comfortable silence. When they finish, the blonde instantly finds herself in the raven haired girl's proximity. Lena's back is perched against a rock as Kara lies on the blanket with her head on her lap. The raven haired girl lets her fingers tangle in golden waves while Kara traces random patterns on her other hand.

"Thanks for helping me." Kara peers deep into her kryptonite hues. "For accepting me."

"Kara, there's no need to be grateful." Lena assures. "It's not like I'm looking past something I should be spurning." and she hates that Kara feels there's something wrong with her, that she should be indebted that Lena's still here despite her perceived faults, her inability to control her powers. "There's nothing about this, about you, that I should disapprove of." the genius remains steadfast. "There's nothing about you I will ever reject." she accepts, welcomes, all that is Kara Zor-El.

"It's just a lot to deal with." she says but Lena knows what she means.

"You aren't something I'm just dealing with." Kara's been made to feel that her powers, her Kryptonian heritage, are troublesome things one must put up with. But Lena feels differently. "Every part of you is significant and I accept all of you wholeheartedly." there's not a thing about Kara she'd disparage. "So don't ever feel like you're something I have to put up with because there isn't a thing about you I find troublesome."

"I feel that way about you too, you know." Kara discloses.

She knows Lena's a private person, doesn't disclose details of her life easily, even in the years they've shared. But from the tidbits the genius has shared, the Kryptonian knows despite the older girl's wealth, she isn't entirely happy with her life because there are certain obligations she's expected to perform.

Besides, though Lena keeps a cool exterior, Kara's glimpsed into her eyes enough times to discern that the genius isn't a stranger to life and its sorrows.

Kara knows Lena doesn't have to attempt to understand her emotions, her woes, her suffering. The level of depth can come from someone who's beheld similar pain. Perhaps not entirely as severe as losing one's planet, everything she's ever known, and all she loves, but the genius has suffered enough to fully grasp all that the Kryptonian's been through.

"I can only hope." Lena murmurs. "How is it that you don't know which emotions are connected to you powers?" she segues, ignoring Kara's inquisitive gaze.

"Eliza doesn't really ever talk about my powers." she answers respectfully, knowing there's definite significance in Lena's prior statement, but also that the raven haired beauty isn't ready to talk about what she means. "We kind of just discuss them when they suddenly manifest." Kara ventures. "But now that I think about it, strength came because I felt so afraid, speed was when I was confused so I wanted to run from all this, super hearing came when I wanted to know what the Danvers were planning with me, and X-Ray came on my first day of school because I was so overwhelmed with everything that was going on."

"And flight is happiness." she notes. "It must have been difficult, controlling your powers."

"In the beginning," Kara remembers all the damage to the Danver's household and furnishings. "But once I learned how to control my strength, the same basic principle was applied to speed." it's all about muscle control. "X ray was the hardest one though since my eyes kind of do their own thing without me really knowing." it was hard to manipulate her vision, to see beyond the surface on command. "These glasses are actually lined with lead to help me." she moves her frames. "But I think flying will be the easiest to control."

"Of course because you're a general bubbly of happiness." Lena teases affectionately and Kara only smiles as she shakes head in disagreement. "What is it?"

"Well, there's that," she understands why Lena would think this is the only reason flying will come so easily. "And there's also the fact that I already feel like I'm flying when I'm with you." it should sound like a cheesy pickup line but Kara's eyes shine with such tenderness and sincerity that Lena knows the Kryptonian merely being earnest.

"Look who's so smooth now." Lena gives her lips a small chaste peck.

"I'm just being completely honest." the Kryptonian utters. "Plus, I have to keep you on your toes somehow." Kara mumbles. "I'd hate it if you tired of me." the blonde can't help her insecurities.

"I'll never tire of you." Lena can't fathom the idea but knows the reason why Kara feels like she can easily be tossed aside. "I understand Eliza not wishing to talk about these matters but what about your cousin?" she treads delicately because she could tell from Kara's confession about being related to Superman that there's some resentment the blonde holds for the other Kryptonian.

"We don't talk much." Lena already suspected this since the mentions of Kara's cousin have been few and far in between. "There's a few phone calls on holidays and he visited like twice since I came to live with the Danvers." so their relationship is clearly obligatory on Kal-El's end and Kara thinks it shouldn't sting so much because despite their shared blood, he's a stranger. But perhaps the fact that he remains a stranger even after all these years is the part that whips at her heart. "But I guess he's just busy, still adjusting, or something." it's a worn out excuse, the same one she's been using since she landed, that comes out automatically.

"I guess Superman's not all that super." Lena doesn't bother hiding the bitterness that seeps through her tone because even Lex had been warm and so welcoming when they'd first met.

"But I'm glad he left me with the Danvers." these are words she never thought she'd say when she first came, when she'd thought the house of El must remain together. But she realizes if Kal had been involved she wouldn't have Lena. "It wasn't easy in the beginning," there was an adjustment period that Lena knows about all too well. "It's better but it still isn't easy." Kara confesses.

"Because they request you hide." Lena murmurs.

"Hide in plain sight." she repeats the Danvers adage. "I understand why they're scared." they're afraid she'll get taken and the Danvers will lose someone they love once again.

"And you feel guilty about Jeremiah." the genius deducts knowingly. "You shouldn't though." Kara nods because logically she knows they're all victims of unfortunate circumstances but Lena knows it doesn't lessen the weight on her heart. "If anything, this is all Superman's fault for not accepting you in the first place." she smiles, an understanding and appreciative smile. "But of course you won't blame anyone." Lena murmurs softly. "You're a creature who thinks with her heart." she points to the blonde's temple before placing her index finger on the Kryptonian's chest.

"That's why we're perfect for perfect together." Kara replies. "You're the beauty and the brains while I'm the heart and the brawn." opposite sides of the same coin. "And I'm more than happy that I don't have Superman," she smiles so bright. "Because I got you instead." the girl with Kryptonite eyes who feels more like home than Krypton and Earth combined.

"I suppose I would look better with a cape." the raven haired beauty surmises.

"You would." Kara agrees wholeheartedly as she pictures Lena with a cape flowing behind her. "You look magnificent in anything."

"I look magnificent without anything either." she reminds.

"I really wouldn't know…." Kara blushes as she remembers having her arms around a naked Lena and there's heat building in the back of her eyeballs once again.

"Did you really not take a peak?" Lena knows the answer but can't resist teasing.

"Of course not!" her mouth opens and closes like a fish out of water. "I respect your privacy too much." besides, she'd been busy making sure she didn't accidentally burn a hole through Lena's mattress.

"So you've never used x ray vision to see?" she knows the answer but can't help herself.

"No!" the Kryptonian squeaks.

"I'm only teasing." Lena just couldn't resist seeing her face turn red. "You won't have to wait long to see me naked." she declares.

"I don't?" she questions.

"I do sleep in the buff." the raven haired girl grins teasingly. "So keep that in mind if you're planning to surprise me again." she hears Kara swallow loudly.

"I definitely remember that." Kara finds herself saying and Lena smirks. "I mean, I didn't see anything but it all felt very nice though." her fingers remember how they traveled across her back. "Like, unbelievably nice." how supple and firm everything felt.

Lena smirks as she places a kiss on Kara's neck, similar to that day when Kara had surprised her in her room. The Kryptonian can feel her lips traveling along her neckline and that familiar heat spreads from the pit of her stomach to the back of her eyes balls as her heat vision acts up again. She shuts her eyes tighter and she's knows she should ask Lena to stop but the ministrations have rendered her unable to voice anything but her approval.

Kara lets out a very graceful moan and Lena's brow quirks upward as she grins, wondering if she can make the blonde do it again.

The raven haired genius feels Kara begin to stiffen as she trails her velvet soft lips along the base of the Kryptonian's throat. She pulls back, wondering if she's crossed a line. Before she can voice her concern, she sees Kara's eyes shut tightly. There's a faint glowing light behind her eyelids and apparently Lena's helped the blonde access another one of her powers.

"Am I to assume that's your heat vision acting up right now?" Kara blushes so brightly before she hides her face against Lena's collarbone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the support! I love reading the comments and knowing that I'm not being incredibly corny.
> 
> I'm really going to a sort of innocence during your first love type of thing with this fic. Where everything is kind of simpler and you just want to focus on your feelings because it's the first time you're feeling it and it's overwhelming and exhilarating.
> 
> Still haven't finished a chapter this week. I was able to write like 300 words though so that's still something. I definitely have to buckle down because I'm out of reserved chapters…
> 
> Not going to lie, Power Rangers is currently at the forefront of my mind.
> 
> I'm currently fighting every instinct to write a fic. Don't worry I'm still in love with Katie McGrath so I'm not abandoning SuperCorp or anything like that!
> 
> For those that haven't seen it it's actually a pretty good movie and I am Lysol percent sure you won't regret watching it so please, go to your local theater and see it. Totally shipping a couple, not going to tell which one but it's clearly obvious.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Katie...

She waits by the door, reading the text Kara had sent her just a few seconds ago. Her eyes flit toward the door, knowing her girl is going to be knocking at any minute.

Lena can't help the grin that finds its way through her lips because Kara really is her girl now. She's definitely sure the Kryptonian will never liken their relationship to that of sisters ever again and she's definitely not just a friend any longer. They're together now because Kara feels the same for her as she has since they first met on the beach all those years ago.

A knock echoes through the trellis and Lena doesn't bother masking her enthusiasm. She hurriedly opens the front door and smiles wide when she sees Kara looking at her like she invented pot stickers and chocolate pecan pie.

The older genius just smiles as she walks toward the girl who holds her heart. She presses a kiss on the blonde's lips. The genius pulls back and can't decide which elates her more, the fact that Kara's given her permission to do this any time she wishes or that she's the reason for Kara's blush, her goofy grin, and the dazed look in her eyes.

Kara clasps their hands and proceeds to gently drag her out of the house. The raven haired beauty faintly hears the sound of the front door closing.

When they far enough away from the beach house, Lena gasps as she finds herself being scooped up in the Krytponian's arms. The blonde sends her a small questioning smile. Lena returns with a shake of the head and an encouraging nod to let Kara know she hadn't offended the genius. She knows the younger girl is just excited.

She locks her arms around Kara's neck. The Kryptonian grips her tight before she taps into her super speed because every second counts.

Everything is a blur and she's certain if she stares at the world around them, she'll get a headache and nausea will surely follow. She closes her eyes and buries her head on the crook of Kara's neck, focusing on the way the younger girl feels so warm and firm.

A few seconds later and Lena knows they've come to a stop because she no longer feels the wind blowing through her hair.

Lena opens her eyes and she's met with the sight of the ocean as Kara stands at the edge of a cliff. The raven haired beauty doesn't need her genius intellect to know what's coming next. She gives the Kryptonian a smile because she trusts her with everything she has, is, and more. She knows Kara would never hurt her.

Kara releases a breath she didn't know she'd been holding as she steps off the cliff and begins to descend.

Lena feels the altitude gradually declining as Kara uses her abilities to help defy gravity. They float down onto the beach that's secluded. It's located beneath the cliff's edge with no way for mere mortals to descend down onto the sand.

It's a safe place where Kara can practice her heat vision because the Kryptonian wouldn't dare mark a stone on their cavern and they both know not to risk being anywhere near anyone. Lena almost hadn't been allowed to watch until she promised to always stay behind the blonde, to not give chase or come near Kara if her heat vision becomes overwhelming.

Her feet land on the sand and she walks toward the area where she'd placed their necessities for the day.

The blonde sets Lena down near a backpack with a very large cooler at its side and the genius knows this is the reason Kara insisted for her not to prepare any food for their outing today. She watches as the younger girl begins to pull a red and white-checkered picnic blanket from the bag and smiles as the blonde begins to set it on the sand.

"I could help you know." Lena reminds as the Kryptonian continues to set the picnic area.

"I know but I want to do this." Kara declares. "You're always doing things for me." the Kryptonian reminds. "I want to do something for you," the raven haired woman sighs, relenting when those baby blues shine her way so bright and imploring. "How about you just keep me company?" she bargains and Lena swallows her protests.

She leans against the rock, her eyes observing the blonde who's placing the food from the cooler onto the middle of the basket. The Kryptonian gestures for her to take a seat so she pushes her foot off the wall and plants herself near Kara.

"Well aren't you the proper housewife?" she takes the plateful Kara hands.

"Please." Kara shakes her head modestly as Lena eyes the spread she's prepared. "I'm nowhere near as handy in the kitchen as you are." because making a few simple egg salad sandwich is the extent of her kitchen prowess.

"I disagree." Lena clicks her tongue against the roof of her mouth because the Kryptonian has learned her way around the kitchen. "You're the one who can grab the baking pan right off the oven." she reminds. "And you can peel and mince onions in two seconds without crying." these are just a few of her qualities that prove her usefulness in the kitchen. "Plus, you make the best Nutella cookies." Lena has a sweet tooth that Kara loves to nurse. "If I don't give you enough opportunity to shine in the kitchen, that's just because I happen to be fond of catering your every craving." she assures it has nothing to do with Kara's culinary capabilities.

"Well then how about I do the prep work and most of the baking?" the blonde negotiates the terms of their duties in the kitchen. "You can do the actually cooking?" Kara bargains and Lena feigns a thoughtful look.

"I suppose I can live with that since my queen doth not want to be pampered." she sighs forlornly.

"I don't mind," Kara assures, amused and utterly enamored by the older girl's dramatics. "If I can spoil you right back." because Lena gives so much, makes her so happy, that she simply wants to return the favor.

"You give as good as you get." the raven haired girl places her plate down and Kara flushes because she knows what's coming next.

They've kissed, probably close to a hundred times now given that they take every opportunity to connect their lips. But this time is different because Lena's on top of Kara, pressed so closely against her that all the Kryptonian can sense is her warmth, her evergreen scent, and the tenderness of her touch.

Everything feels so perfect but then when Kara parts her mouth, instinct takes over and the genius can't help herself.

Lena slips her tongue in Kara's mouth for the first time and it's so soft and if Kara didn't think it possible but Lena's never felt more like home than as she feels the tentative brush of the raven haired girl's velvet tongue against her own.

And then Lena's hand is grasping the back of her neck as she deepens the kiss, her thumb grazing against that spot behind the Kryptonian's ear.

Kara can't help the moan that vibrates through her throat.

Heat surges. Kara can feel it, pooling from her core, making it's way through the back of her eyeballs. They burn like she's never felt before and she's quick to press a hand against Lena's collarbone, still so careful not to place a bruise on the older girl's porcelain complexion.

Kara's chest heaving as she squeezes her eyes shut, a sign that she's trying to control her laser sight, is the vision Lena's met with when she open's her eyes.

"Sorry." Kara begins.

"Don't be." she knows the blonde can't help herself. "Besides, I should be the one apologizing for the indecency of my actions." because she can't help but feel that there's a line that she's crossed the moment she initiated a full blown make out session.

Damn her hormones.

"Trust me, I really don't mind." she wishes Lena can look into her eyes and see the sincerity shining through them but she knows it isn't possible at the moment. "It's kind of why…" she trails, uncertain how to continue.

"Why what?" Lena questions gently.

"My heat vision is acting up." Kara murmurs. "It's because..." she doesn't really know how to put this into words. "I mean it's not at all your fault." the Kryptonian assures because it isn't Lena's fault that she finds her utterly delectable.

"Because you're embarrassed?" the blonde shakes her head slowly. "So what is it then? If it's not embarrassment."

"It has to do with you." Kara reveals her heat vision is connected to Lena. "And how you make me feel…" and the raven haired genius knows what she's hinting at but can't help herself. "And it's really the opposite of bad."

"How exactly do I make you feel?" she knows.

"You know…" the Kryptonian's hands are waving about as her cheeks flush as red as a maraschino cherry. "Very hormonal." she murmurs. "Flustered, extremely hot." Kara's stuttering her reply and Lena grins wide and proud before she sets lips on the base of the blonde's neck.

She's suckling on her throat, a little disappointed that she won't be able to leave a mark thanks to Kryptonian healing, but she continues her ministrations.

Kara can't help but the moan that reverberates from her vocal chords and that's when Lena breaks away she can see the Kryptonian's face and notes that the area around her eyes are lighting up hot white as she lets her hands wander under Kara's shirt. The blonde's chest is heaving, breathless like she's never been.

"And there it is…." Lena breathes and Kara's eyelids glow even brighter upon hearing the huskiness in her Irish accent. "So the key to accessing your heat vision is to turn you on." she deduces.

"Yes." Kara groans, partly because she's embarrassed but mostly because she's incredibly aroused.

"It seems we have our work cut out for us then." she murmurs hotly against the shell of Kara's ear. She takes the lobe between her teeth, tugging a little hard but she knows the Kryptonian can handle it. "Curious that I can see how hot I'm making you feel right now." she brushes her fingertips against the younger girl's firm abs.

"Lena, you might get burned." she warns half heartedly.

"Then you better keep your eyes closed." because Lena is more than willing to risk injury if it means eliciting these types of reactions from the virtuous maiden underneath her. "Besides, you won't hurt me." she firmly believes Kara's incapable of inflicting her harm.

And Kara knows she'll try her hardest as she presses her lips against Lena's, soft and urging. They spend a few more minutes, kissing, and they make surprising strides.

Sadly, they both know their session has to end because they're mostly here to help the Kryptonian control her laser sight. Kara stands at the edge of the beach, her gaze on the water as she wills her heat vision forward. She remembers Lena, her lips, her touch, and the section of the ocean she's looking at begins to sizzle.

She does it a few more times and it's enough progress for the day, now that she knows how to summon it at will.

The Kryptonian turns and finds the older girl standing with a proud smile gracing her features, eyes soft and encouraging. Kara let's herself bask in this moment, glad that she can explore this aspect of herself with her Lena. She steps into Lena's space and the genius instantly wraps her arms around Kara's waist and draws her close.

"I love that I don't have to hide my powers or anything anymore around you." Kara admits. "That I can be Kara Zor-El and you still accept me."

"Kara Danvers," baby blue meets emerald green. "Kara Zor-El," she hopes the blonde can see the truth pouring from her gaze. "No matter who you are you'll always be my home." Lena assures it makes no difference to her and she can only hope that Kara will feel the same once she reveals her truth.

They finish the rest of the afternoon kissing. Kara packs everything in the cooler and flies up with it. She heads back down and gathers Lena in her arms before gently floating upward.

The Kryptonian and the genius walk back to the beach house hand in hand. Kara walks the raven haired beauty over to the front door and presses a kiss good bye before she skips out, using human speed in case James and Beth are home, the cooler dragging behind her. She turns before she exits the driveway, blowing Lena a kiss. The genius smiles when she enters the beach house, her back pressed against the door.

"I see you've certainly been amusing yourself." a voice speaks, one all too familiar and entirely unexpected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't ask me how many times I've watched Power Rangers... Ugh, I really want it to do well, not just because of a sequel, but the characters... We need to show those Hollywood Execs that minorities do sell! If you've watched it you might know I mean. Either way, always down to talk SuperCorp and Power Rangers!
> 
> It's funny, how people's tastes differ. I had one critique about someone hating the way I use the word hue instead of eye and then another praising me for the multiple ways I write baby SuperCorp eye contact...
> 
> Anyway, thanks for the support! Let me know what you think so far!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The things I do for Katie McGrath...

They sit on the couch with their gazes glued onto the television, as they dig into the meals inside the Chinese take out containers.

The two blondes enjoy the comfortable familial aura. It's hard to believe that only four years ago, Kara would take her meals on the farthest reaches of the living room. Now, she sits with her legs tucked over the couch cushions, knees pressing against Eliza's as they enjoy their time together.

"How are the pot stickers?" Eliza questions when a commercial comes on. She's rewarded with a closed mouth smile as Kara's cheeks puff out, filled with the food in question. "I'm sorry you had to wait." that's why dinner tonight is even less formal than normal. The eldest Danvers usually prefers eating in the dinning area next to the kitchen but she'd come home late tonight, not having the opportunity to make Kara's desired meal. "I'll make your favorite tomorrow." she promises.

"It's okay." the Kryptonian assures.

"Your mood seems to have improved greatly these past few weeks." she notes with a kind smile on her face. "I'm glad." the older blonde feels assured that she's been coping well with whatever's been going on.

"I'm sorry I've been difficult." her chopsticks move around the container as she picks up some rice.

"It's really nothing you have to be sorry for Kara," the Danvers matriarch assures. "Like I said, it's all part of being a teenager." she doesn't expect the blonde to be all sunshine and rainbows constantly. "You remember Alex's emo phase not too long ago?" Kara shudders as she remembers the jet black bangs and angry punk rock blaring through the speakers from her older sister's room.

"I promise not to abandon my beloved pastel colors or dye my hair!" she exclaims reassuringly.

"I'm all for you expressing yourself." Eliza smiles easily. "It's a part of growing up." she explains. "A part of figuring yourself out." Alex's punk phase lasted a year and while most of her closet is still black but at least she grew out her bangs before heading off to college. "Besides, how else am I going to get embarrassing pictures to show your boyfriends?" Eliza teases.

"Boyfriends…" Kara repeats with an uncomfortable smile that's displaying too much teeth.

"Well yes." the older blonde remarks. "I mean, I suppose boys isn't something you should be concerning yourself with right now." because Kara's still learning how to be a human and more importantly, how to control her powers. "But I know it'll happen in the future." Eliza informs because she isn't expecting either of her daughters to remain chaste forever, just hopes they won't settle down and grow completely independent any time too soon.

Kara offers a stinted nod and an uneasy look because she knows those things are more than possible with Lena but then she also remembers how Earth's culture is divisive.

"Right." the Kryptonian turns her eyes back toward her food. There are some that despise the idea of couples of the same sex, ones that offer hatred to those they deem different. She knows that Eliza's a scientist, an intellectual, but she's learned through the Kryptonian matrix on her pod, read enough of Earth's history from her text books, and seen enough documentaries to know that hate can spout from the most absurd reasons. "But what if I don't bring home a boy?" she finds the words escaping her mouth before she can think because her thoughts drift to a girl with eyes as green as Kryptonite. Her gaze flickers toward the older blonde. "I mean, it's just that…" she stops when she feels a hand on her knee.

"You know, that's more than fine too." Eliza's eyes are pure and warm and so loving that Kara doesn't understand how she could have doubted the eldest Danvers' capacity for love for even a second.

"Okay." Kara feels lighter suddenly and she wonders briefly if she'll begin to float.

"As long as you make sure I get grandchildren." that stops the flighty feeling from taking hold of her body. Her eyes widen like saucers as she begins to stammer. She hadn't thought that far ahead regarding her relationship with Lena. They're still teenagers for Rao's sake. "Can't run out of little Kara's to spoil now can I?" Eliza smirks. "But of course, that's not until the very far off future." there's a gentle warning in her tone.

"Of course." Kara agrees because it's too early to discuss these types of things with Lena. "You're too young to be a grandmother." she says because she's certain neither her or the raven haired genius are emotionally ready to talk about such matters.

"That I am…." Eliza releases a small yawn.

"How was work?" Kara finds herself changing the subject as she notes the darkening rim under her Earth mother's eyes. "You've been spending a lot of time at the plant lately." it's what happens around this time of year.

"We're all pulling a little extra time since the inspection is coming up." the scientist reminds.

"Next month right?" Kara questions.

"Probably not." she shakes her head. "Got word from the plant manager that the Luthor chopper was seen late this afternoon, which means the Luthor's will be making a surprise visit at the plant tomorrow instead." hence why she stayed, making certain her department will be ready for the infamous Luthor walk through.

"Well I'm sure everything will go smoothly." Kara assures with her megawatt smile.

Kara doesn't know much about Lionel, only that he's a ruthless businessman who had practically strong-armed the mayor and the rest of the town in order for this branch of Luthor Corp plant to be built, but she supposes it could have gone worse.

At least they didn't lose their lands like the good people of Kal El's adoptive hometown, Smallville.

Of course she'd only heard about this from Alex seeing as Kal hasn't been around to share anything. Her older sister also had been kind enough to explain to her about Lex Luthor, Lionel's son, one of the heirs to the Luthor Empire, who is also apparently a very opinionated voice against alien presence on Earth, and has become the strongest opposition to Superman's involvement regarding what Lex deems as Earth matters. In other words, Lex Luthor is Superman's rival.

She wonders briefly if Lena would know about the Luthors seeing as Kara has no doubt that the raven haired genius comes from a prominent family.

Judging from the size of the beach house, the property that includes a sizeable caretaker's house, the fact that Lena's able so send her care packages regularly, she knows that Lena's family is immensely wealthy. Besides, Lena's education and her hobbies prove to certainly be costly.

All thoughts of the Luthors vanish from her mind when she remembers that tomorrow, she'll be spending the day with her most favorite person.

XXXX

Lena turns at the source of the voice that's all too familiar and entirely unexpected, steeling herself for what may come, as she finds herself facing none other than Lionel Luthor in the middle of the foyer with a glass of brandy in hand.

Cobalt blue hues regard her with disappointment. It's a look her adoptive father hasn't thrown her way since she'd hit that senator's son all those years ago. There's curiosity, as he is no doubt wondering how long his daughter's been keeping this secret, and a hint of amusement clear in his gaze because he can't help but be a little proud that Lena had managed to hide such a crucial detail from his knowledge. He knows she's learned from him. But mostly Lionel's eyes darken with fierceness that she's spent this entire time readying for.

She stands proud and unwavering.

Lena Luthor stands, ready to fight for Kara, for all they've built, for all they're still building, for all they will build. Because Kara is her home, now until the end of time, and not even the wrath of Lionel Luthor will change this.

"Father." she commends herself for keeping her tone calm and collected.

"You must be wondering why I'm here." Lena maintains the blank look on her face as Lionel begins his explanation, both knowing that he's stalling to properly word his disappointment and barrage her with questions he's desperate to be answered. "I had to push the inspection early seeing there's some business matters I must attend to in Asia." he informs.

"I see." she doesn't know what else to say.

"Besides, a surprise inspection every now and again has proven beneficial." clearly his instincts had not failed him. "It allows me to see how people work in their natural setting, how they function, how their dynamic looks like," he's rattling off a list that neither of them really need to hear.

"And how they respond to stress." she interrupts because that's what she normally does.

This game they're playing, it is one Lena knows all too well. It's one she's spent years trying to perfect because Lionel isn't direct, likes to play the long game, and loves having the last word so she treats this much like she would a game of chess. Lionel's talking yet his words carry no meaning as he is no doubt beginning to figure out his move while Lena waits patiently, knowing that she played the first piece the very first day when she befriended the bullied blonde on the beach.

"It seems I'm in need of refill." he looks toward the empty glass in his hand before he makes his way toward the library. "I trust you'll be joining me." the tone in his voice is less than cordial and Lena knows she doesn't have a choice.

"Of course." they both know she won't surrender easily.

Lionel leads them to the library, gesturing for her to take a seat in front of the table where the chessboard and pieces are laid out. Lena feels it all too appropriately ironic.

"I see you've made the first move." the older Luthor remarks as he turns from the bar, noting the white pawn that Lena had moved. He takes his seat across the table, sipping from his glass. "Forgive me, I'm not being very gracious am i?" he asks as he lays his knight down. "Would you like something to drink?" he asks as he reaches for the bell and rings it.

There's a soft knock on the door but Lena doesn't look away from the chessboard.

"You rang, Mr Luthor?" Beth enters the room and Lena's surprised she isn't being made to fall to her knees and bow to Lionel as though he's some kind of God. "Welcome, Ms. Luthor." Beth greets, eyes shinning apologetically.

Lena fights her instinct to fight for the older woman's dignity, knowing her father would greatly disapprove, because servants must know their place. She knows she's not the only who'd been blindsided by the Luthor patriarch's arrival and she hadn't really checked her phone since the only person who contacted her on the trip was Kara.

"Have James bring my daughter her favorite bottle of wine." Lionel instructs.

Beth nods her head before taking her leave. They continue their game, both too absorbed in their battle. There's another knock on the door and Lena isn't surprised to find James with a bottle and two wine glasses in hand.

"Ms. Luthor." James greets as he fills her wine glass and sets it to her right.

She doesn't dare look at him, doesn't want to risk letting her guardian know that they hold any sort of meaning for her, it's bad enough that he knows about Kara. However, Lena knows they'll suffer for this but perhaps if she can convince Lionel they'd been coerced out of fear he'll be more lenient.

James takes his leave and they are alone once more.

They continue to play their game of chess in the library. No words are spoken as they make their moves, both stalling, testing each other's patience. This goes on until Lena makes an opening. She sacrifices the White Queen, allowing Lionel's bishop to topple her off the board.

This undoubtedly allows Lena to ready her counter move. She lays her knight in place, trapping the Black King.

"Checkmate." the younger Luthor states.

"So it seems." Lionel conceded, voice too calm and too collected for Lena. "I must say, happiness agrees with you." he takes another sip from his glass as he regards the young woman. "I think this is the first time I've actually seen you really smile." he observes with a mask that Lena knows all too well how to read. "Am I to assume she's the reason you returned?" it seems unlikely but based on their interaction there's an intimacy there that might only be reached with time. He wouldn't put it past Lena to remain devoted to her cause. The girl, young woman, is steadfast and headstrong. "Even after all these years…"

"You know I never start something without seeing it through the end." she responds, letting her father know she's prepared for the inevitable moment of his discovery.

"You really are more a Luthor than you know." he begins. "Love and Luthor's go hand in hand you know." Lionel informs and Lena swallows down her protests, the reminder that she's only adopted settles deep in her chest as doesn't make it pass her esophagus. "We Luthors love so wholly that we give the ones we love our all despite the fact that it's instantaneous when it happens," it's like being struck down by lightning, the way a Luthor falls in love. It hits them fast and leaves electricity running through their veins, making them feel empowered, and fuels their entire being. "Lillian looked so beautiful when I met her and I knew instantly I would make her my wife." Lena listens intently, not having heard this story from the source. Lex had talked about his mother once, but judging from the pain in his eyes his adoptive knew not to bring up the sensitive subject ever. "But I also knew for that to happen I had to build my empire, give her something she'd be proud of, something for our children, a legacy of our own making." Lionel recalls the start, the moment when he knew he'd do everything to give Lillian the world. "The foundation of the Luthor Legacy has always been stemmed from love and loyalty." despite what the world thinks, Lionel Luthor is capable of such emotion. "It's the same for Lex," Lena had heard the rumors, the whisperings about the source of her brother's drive, the utterings about a lost love, but she'd never asked Lex about it, figures her brother would tell her if she needs to know. "And it seems you are no different." Lionel had wondered then, what had caused Lena to stop defying his words. "I'd love to meet the girl that's captured my daughter's interest."

"Of course." Lena agrees, not wanting to give Lionel any leverage by telling him that Kara doesn't know her last name. "Perhaps I can arrange a meeting before term begins?" she hopes he doesn't see she's trying to bide time. "I was promised a summer to be left to my own devices." Lena reminds, knowing despite this particular mishap, Lionel will keep his word.

"Of course." Lionel nods. "But I wonder, if I may take a moment of your time tomorrow, just in the morning?" Lena knows she has plans with Kara but nods her head anyway.

"I'll be ready." Lena knows he's going to make his move tomorrow.

"I hope so." Lionel finds himself stating. "You do so excel at keeping secrets," it isn't mean to be a compliment. "And I do admire all your efforts but there are consequences to your actions." it's a warning.

"I am not naïve enough to believe there wouldn't be." Lena responds coolly.

"Of course you are not." he knows her genius intellect has long learned about Newton's laws regarding motion. "But I wonder if the same could be said of your friend?"

"We'll see now, won't we father?" Lena challenges.

Lionel stands from his chair and Lena follows his movements. He takes purposeful steps toward the younger Luthor. His hands find their way to Lena's arms. His hands feel cold and heavy as they travel toward the younger Luthor's shoulders. He gives them a firm squeeze before he steps closer and presses a kiss on her forehead.

"I suppose we will." Lionel murmurs as he steps back. "Lena," his gaze catches hers. "I want you to know that I am still proud of you." he assures because despite the fact that she's kept a massive secret, he's still proud that she'd been able to outsmart him. "And I understand why you'd…." Lionel isn't known for being a great listener and hates sharing his feelings so the businessman shakes the sentiments from the tip of his tongue. "I hope you know everything I do, I do because I wish to protect…"

"The Luthor Legacy." Lena interrupts.

"No." Lionel shakes his head as he chuckles. "I might not act like it, but you and Lex mean everything to me." he turns and makes his leave. "Despite what you believe," the head of the Luthor household pauses by the doorway. He turns over his shoulder. "I do love you." he reminds. "And because I love you, I want you to be able to face the harsh realities of this world because I will not always be able to protect you from them." he makes his leave and the raven haired genius turns away from the door.

Lena looks out the window, contemplating her father's words. She thinks about her next move. And Lena steels herself because she won't shy away from becoming the Perseus that Kara Zor-El needs her to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the errors. I was too lazy to go back and edit! I hope the chapter wasn't too bad though.
> 
> Thanks for all the wonderful feedback and most of all, thanks for all your patience. I'll try to update regularly again, just trying to get the groove back for writing since I've been trying to get back into my artwork... trying being the keyword there!
> 
> I wanted a nice contrast between the parenting styles and also broach upon how open minded they both are. Eliza accepts that Kara's figuring herself out and might not bring a boy home and I know Lionel's going to pose a challenge for Lena and Kara but it has nothing to do with Kara's humble beginnings or her being a female.
> 
> What do you all think so far?
> 
> Feel free to check out my new Supergirl related rant on Tumblr. wr8tur .tumblr .com
> 
> -RANGER RESPONSE- FEEL FREE TO SKIP!
> 
> I agree that Trini needs more screen time. But maybe, since they do have 5-6 sequels planned, the next sequel could focus on Trini and Zack more. Not romantically because I'm Trimberly all the way. And then the third movie can focus back on Jason, and Billy. Basically, they can take turns...
> 
> I mean, it's hard to put together a story with five main characters and focus on all the characters. It's very common to focus on one or two characters in an ensemble movie. In the first X-Men movie, the focus was on Wolverine and Rogue's story. Every Avenger had their own movie before they all came together. Guardians of the Galaxy focused the most on Peter Quill.
> 
> That being said, I feel they did a pretty good job with the characters and their development and that's why it's hard for me to pick a favorite Ranger.
> 
> I love Billy's heart. I love Zack's sense of humor. Jason's chivalry is really commendable. I relate with Trini's story and Kimberly is just... I honestly love them all.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so it continues...

She stands on the podium, after spending the last hour and a half going around the entire plant with her father and the different managers of the different sections, watching as her Lionel take the stand.

He smiles and waves and the people applaud and it's all so practiced and rehearsed that Lena can't help but roll her eyes at their hypocrisy. They claim to hate the name Luthor but readily hide their disdain when they're in his presence. They whisper behind his back yet they still work for him, ultimately helping him build his empire.

Now that they've seen her face they will do the same to her.

Lena hadn't wanted to be associated with the Luthor name but she often found herself being toted around like an accessory her father wishes to show off.

"Good morning." he greets. "My daughter, Lena and I," the youngest Luthor schools her features, keeping her façade, as her father flaunts her existence more than usual. "Are very pleased to see you all today." begins his speech, and Lena drones him out opting instead to think about the blonde she'd disappointed. She risks glancing at the watch on her wrist, her movement subtle so the cameras wouldn't catch her eagerness for the whole ordeal to be over. She thinks of how she'll make it up to the blonde when she catches wind of the last bits of Lionel's speech. "Closing effective immediately." Lena freezes at the words, her eyes burrowing into the back of her father's head. "Thank you for your service." his parting words to the hardworking employees he's displaced.

She looks out into the crowd, can feel their fear, their disbelief and her body runs on automatic, following her father because despite her own shock her elitist upbringing simply won't allow her to be anything but calm and composed.

They make their way to the helicopter pad where the Luthor chopper waits for the CEO.

The plant managers don't bother seeing Lionel off so Lena finds herself standing on the platform alone with her father. She hadn't expected for Lionel to be so rash, to be so vindictive, but she supposes she really shouldn't be surprised.

"Have a safe trip." she manages to say.

"That's really all you have to say?" Lionel frowns, clearly he expects a more hysterical action but Lena won't give him the satisfaction of seeing her break, not even for a moment. "No scathing remarks?" he's never been afraid to show his disappointment.

"That wouldn't help the situation." Lena replies calml.

"I certainly didn't think you would be so rational about this." they both know he's closing the plant because he's angry at Lena, wants to ruin whatever she's built here in Midvale with the blonde he had no intention of ever getting to know. "I didn't think you cared so little."

"I think you forget who you're talking to." her adoptive father isn't an idiot.

He knows the reason why she's being so calm is that she's prepared for this, somehow. His brow curves upward, lips upturned in a frown, tongue clicking against the roof of his mouth as Lena continues to stand with her mask and that unyielding fire in her eyes.

"The same could be said of you." his eyes narrow.

"I know exactly who I'm talking to." Lena stands unwavering, knees locked in defiance, head tilted challengingly. "And I know there are certain opportunities you won't be able to resist, namely when it'll benefit Luthor Corp and its stocks." she states.

"What pray tell, are these opportunities that you speak of?" she's piqued his interest.

"There's a folder of my proposal sitting on your desk back in Luthor Corp Metropolis." Lena informs, looking too relaxed with her tone entirely too composed for Lionel's liking.

"Must be a hell of a proposal." Lionel knows it has to be.

"It is." confidence oozes out of the youngest Luthor despite knowing that Lionel's ire could prevent him from recognizing the benefits to Luthor Corp. "Though I suppose there's no need to remind you that McGrath Industries could benefit from this latest technological marvel." she's pushing his buttons and Lionel knows it's because she's certain her latest invention would be something his company will greatly profit from. "Who knows, perhaps it'll be a perfect opportunity to venture into a partnership with Wayne Enterprises." she's even prepared a contingency plan just in case Lionel's pride will prevent him from agreeing.

He peers at the raven haired young woman, knowing whatever waiting for him back in his office will be all too hard to resist. It seems Lena really has prepared for this, for him, his involvement, his hindrance, and whatever else.

"I don't know whether to be proud or afraid." Lionel responds genuinely.

The young Luthor grins, taking pride in seeing the hint of fear in those cobalt eyes and reveling in the knowledge that it's there because of her deeds.

She steps closer to him pressing a kiss to his cheek, a daughter's parting gift to her father, grinning wide and wild as she reclaims her personal space. There's pride shinning in his eyes as well and Lena doesn't know what causes her more pleasure, the dread she's filled him with or the respect she's earned from the great and powerful Lionel Luthor.

"Be both." Lena advises. "Be proud because I learned from the best." it's not a compliment, just an honest observation. "And be afraid because that means I am willing to do whatever it takes to protect what is mine." she asserts because Kara will always belong with Lena and Lena will always be Kara's.

Lionel Luthor's lips begin to crease as he releases a smile. One that's genuine and almost heart warming, and Lena can't remember when she saw him look at her with so much love.

"Be careful, Lena." Lionel states without a hint of malice or threat.

"Likewise, father." she bids him farewell before turning on her heels and heading down toward the staircase, releasing a breath she didn't know she'd been holding, as adrenaline pumps through her veins.

She walks the halls and can feel the waves of hatred from the people she's passing.

Lena walks toward the nearest restroom. Her apparent victory is short lived because there's still one issue she's yet to deal with, one she isn't sure how to approach, one she absolutely dreads facing.

She stares in front of the mirror.

She'd wondered but now knows why Lionel dragged her out here today. Because Lionel wanted everyone to see her, wanted everyone to know who exactly she is, because everyone will most likely determine why exactly he closed their precious plant down, why the ruthless businessman decided to take the town's livelihood away.

She's certain quite a few townspeople have seen her face. Lena hadn't bothered to hide herself.

No one should suspect Lena Luthor to be in their Podunk place and there had absolutely been no conceivable reason as to why billionaire Lionel Luthor's daughter would spend a vacation in this nowhere town of theirs.

But she'd seen a look of recognition from a handful of people at the Luthor plant. There's no doubt in her mind they know she's been here for a while.

She wonders then, just how many of these people have seen her with her arms wrapped around a certain blonde gallivanting around their quaint little town. They hadn't had a lot of outings out in town together, mostly because both just want to be alone with each other, still she isn't certain if people will piece together her connection to Kara Danvers as her thoughts drift toward her sweet and innocent girl. If they did she knows Kara will most likely be facing backlash for this, for Lena, for her involvement with the Luthor's adopted spawn.

It's one of the times when she'll need to tap into Lionel's Luthor lessons on how to inspire soul crushing terror into the hearts and minds of these townspeople.

Dealing with them will certainly be easiest.

Lena is legally an adult and trusts she's learned enough to function in the world of cruel businessmen, greedy hustlers, and power driven egotistical ass hats. She's lived in that world her entire life and knows how to navigate herself, knows how to calculate and anticipate. But of course the most important skill she has to possess is the power to manipulate, to bend things according to her will, to enforce until she can have what she wants.

But when Kara learns of who she is, what happened, there's no doubt in Lena's mind that the kind hearted Kryptonian will carry the guilt over her shoulders. If the younger girl doesn't manage to reject Lena then Kara will undoubtedly blame herself.

Lena shakes her head.

No, she won't let Kara accept the responsibility of displacing the livelihood of the entire town. It's no one's fault but Lionel's for being an egotistical sadist.

Still, she supposes he's played right into her hand. True she hadn't expected him closing down the plant in retaliation to discovering her romantic endeavors, but she believes she's more than prepared. She can still make her move, turn the tables.

She sighs. The timetable has merely progressed but Lena's accustomed to surprises, knows how to prepare for the inevitable.

At least on the Lionel end of things, but with Kara, well Lena has no idea how she'll react to Lena being a Luthor. She should have told her before, Lena knows, but it had just been so refreshing to be around someone who just saw her and not her name and influence.

Besides, timing never seemed opportune. But now, Lena is the cause of the disruption of Midvale's mundane life.

She can only hope that Kara will not turn her away.

It all depends on Lionel, she realizes. She's calculated his actions and can only hope that she's right, that he won't be able to resist her offer and her threat. But he's a stubborn man so ultimately there's really no telling what he'll do.

Her knuckles turn white by her side as she thinks about seeing that disappointment in Kara's eyes, tears brimming, all because Lena kept this.

Her fist flies, colliding with the glass. Lena releases her breath, she draws back, lets the glass shatter around her feet, before gazing upon herself in the broken mirror. She straightens up when she sees her reflection isn't alone.

"I'll pay for that." Lena assures, voice cool and calm.

"There's really no need." because the plant is closing down hangs in the end of the sentence. "You're bleeding." the woman stares pointedly down onto her fist, sees the glass still embedded between her knuckles, and Lena still feels numb.

"I'm fine." she moves her fingers about, finding it painful around the injury but she still has complete mobility otherwise.

"There's a first aid kit in my office."

"I'll be fine." the implied offer is rejected kindly because all she really wants is to lock her arms around Kara and never let her go.

"I'm sure you will be but I won't be able to say the same for your outfit." the older woman reasons. "Wouldn't want that to stain now do we?" Lena shakes her head profusely because this is the dress she wore on her first official date with Kara.

"I guess there's no point in refusing your offer." something tells her the woman wouldn't let her leave until her injury's been attended to.

"This way." she leads them out of the restroom.

Lena follows as she regards the older woman closely. She's lost her job yet is still offering kindness to her former boss's daughter like she isn't troubled by the fact that she'll have to search far and wide to be able to don on a lab coat for another company somewhere far away.

They cross the threshold of a lab. She sees the other workers, some sitting at their desks in disbelief, others scrambling to collect their things.

The woman leads her toward the back room into a rather spacious office. Lena surmises this woman must be the department head. She takes a seat and quietly watches as the blonde fetches the aforementioned first aid kit. The scientist extends her hand and the young Luthor returns the gesture, allowing the kindhearted woman to tend to her wounds.

"I am sorry." they both know she isn't talking about the broken mirror.

"It's not your fault." if she only knew how wrong she is, Lena doubts the woman would be offering her so much kindness. "Your father probably just saw a more opportune venture he'd rather pursue." Lena doesn't know why this woman isn't emitting hatred like the rest of her staff had when they saw the Luthor brat walk into the room. "That's just how business works." she says reasonably, yet she maintains so much compassion despite communicating based on logic.

Lena knows it'd sound more callous and calculated if Lionel had uttered those words, but this woman just seems to ooze comfort in spades.

"You have children." the raven haired genius deduces.

It's a probable explanation to why the woman can both be so rational and compassionate. Besides, the way the woman slowly wraps around her injury, with practiced ease, provides Lena with more proof to her earlier statement.

"Two daughters." the woman confirms.

She gazes upon the stranger and finds that she can't shake the feeling of familiarity. She knows her from somewhere, Lena is sure.

She wracks her mind, trying to remember, because something inside her is telling her that this is important. Lena exhales, tries to find clarity, despite the pain throbbing from her knuckles to her wrist. Then again, she doesn't know how she could possibly know about this woman with a doctorate who works at Luthor plant.

It dawns her then. There's only one employee at Luthor plant that she's concerned herself with.

Lena sees the older female tilt her head, gesturing to a picture on her table. The youngest Luthor reaches with her uninjured hand, picks up the frame, before turning it over to see the image on the other send to confirm her suspicions.

Lena swallows as she sees Kara looking like her twelve year old self, staring back at her, as a man with brunette locks, the woman tending to her injury by his side, and a slightly older looking brunette with a scowl on her face. Lena finds herself thanking her Luthor upbringing because it's certainly helping her from freaking the fuck out.

"You have a beautiful family." it's an honest statement and perhaps that's why she's able to keep her voice from staggering with her nerves.

Her eyes remain on Kara, the way her blues are shinning, her smile still beautiful though it feels like it's lacking something. It's quite unlike how Kara smiles at her, bright and warm and inviting and so very open. She notes the blonde's hair, how it's slightly longer, bangs hanging pass her eyebrows, almost covering her eyes, and deduces that this picture had been taken after they'd met, after she'd left her the first time.

Lena smirks at the absurdity of it all because out of all the people she could have encountered, it had to be Kara's adoptive mother.

"Thank you." she smiles as she finishes tending to the youngest Luthor's injury. "My eldest, Alex, is following in my footsteps. She's actually in Ireland this summer, interning at one of their institutes." she begins to gush, not to be boastful, but simply because she's proud of her daughter's accomplishments. "And my youngest, Kara, is going to win a Pulitzer one day." she states assuredly.

"I'm sure she will." Lena agrees, unable to keep the fondness from her tone. She clears her throat then, knowing she's probably encroached upon the Danvers matriarch's time. "I'm sure you'll need each other now."

"We've been through worse." and Lena knows about it all.

"Well, I think I've intruded upon your generosity enough." she doesn't want to taint their first meeting, to pollute the moment, to give Eliza reason to believe she's purposely being played like a fool. "Thank you." Lena offers her grateful smile, not only because she tended to her wounds. "For..." for treating her like a human being. "For everything." but most importantly, despite their rough start, because she'd raised Kara with love.

"You're more than welcome, Ms. Luthor." how she manages to keep the disdain from her tone, Lena doesn't know.

"Please, call me Lena." Lena asserts because she's pretty sure this is the only instance Eliza Danvers will part with her name without any sort of negative connotations. Once she discovers who Lena is to Kara, that's likely to change. The youngest Luthor turns as she reaches the door, throwing the older woman a look over her shoulder. "Til we meet again, Mrs. Danvers."

"It's Eliza." she informs.

Lena gives her one more smile and a tight nod before vanishing through the door, heart pounding in her chest, throat burning with acid, and her knuckles throbbing as her blood seeps through the white bandages.

Her resolve grows stronger.

No matter what happens, Lena will make certain, despite Lionel's pride and Lex's hatred, that Kara will get her happy ending, that they will be together.

XXXX

The phone vibrates on her nightstand. She reaches and looks at the message before placing her book and phone back on the stand.

She reaches over to the empty side of the bed, taking the oversized shirt in hand, before slipping it on. As if on cue, she feels a cool breeze, but it is quickly replaced by warmth. There's an arm around her waist, another on her chest, as she finds herself being pressed down on the bed.

Kara places her head on the crook of Lena's neck, and the older girl lies flat, allowing the blonde to comfortable curl up against her body.

The genius finds the Kryptonian's hand, links their fingers together, while her other trails through the blonde's golden tresses. She feels the younger girl's breath against her neck, can feel the stress of the day dissipate as she continues her ministrations

"I'm sorry." Kara apologizes yet again.

"I moved our meeting first so if anyone should apologize, it's me." Lena reminds gently.

"But…"

"You apologize for things you've no control over too much." the blonde is just too precious. "There's nothing you need to be sorry for." because this is all her fault. "You're here now." it's what matters most. "Though you know, if you wish to spend more time with Eliza I will totally understand if you're unable to see me as often." it pains her to say it but she knows the Danvers need her more.

"No." Kara lifts her head from Lena's chest, staring down at the beauty before her. "It's selfish," the Kryptonian knows but she only has until the end of summer before Lena leaves. "I… I need to be with you." the youngest Luthor nods understandingly.

"I'm here whenever you need me." there's never been a truer statement from Lena's heart.

"I'll try to sneak out as much as I can." Kara informs as Lena traces her finger along the crease on the Kryptonian's forehead. "But to be honest, I think I'll really only be able to spend time with you at night." Kryptonite green melts into Kryptonian baby blue and Lena wishes to see them sparkle, even if only just a little.

"I'll be certain to always wear something to bed then." she smirks and Kara's cheeks are burning red.

"You…" the younger girl begins, trying to focus on her words and not the memory of feeling Lena's naked flesh against her fingertips. "You don't have to." an elegant brow curves upward. "I mean, I wouldn't want you to be inconvenienced." she stammers. "If you're used to sleeping a certain way, then I wouldn't want you to stop, just because of me."

"So considerate." Lena tilts her head upward, catching Kara's lips with her own.

She smirks as they kiss, memorizing the feel of the blonde's mouth on her own, how they've kissed probably close to a thousand times, yet there's still fire coursing through her veins, and electricity tingling through her fingertips.

It's familiar yet new and Lena knows it's utterly cliché but it all just makes her heart thump madly, the force reverberating through her ribcage.

Thankfully, Kara's body responds in kind because the Kryptonian's cheeks are flushed, her pupils blown. There's that faint glow in her eyes that illuminates the skin around them and Lena considers herself the lucky being in the entire universe because she's the cause for Kara's current state.

They lose themselves for a while, taking comfort in each other's presence. They lay tangled, limbs entwined, but they both know reality is threatening to burst their bubble.

It's Kara who breaks the comfortable silence first when she feels the bandages around Lena's hand.

"Eliza," the Kryptonian begins haltingly and Lena doesn't ask how she's taking it because the woman had just lost her job. "Eliza said we might have to move and everyone in town will too since there won't be any jobs." Kara murmurs against the raven haired girl's neck.

"Everything will be alright, Kara." she'll make sure that Kara won't have to uproot her life again, not unless it's what the Kryptonian wants.

"I know." because Lena will be with her every step of the way. "Because you're here." Kara murmurs as the older girl draws her injured appendage back, Kryptonite green suddenly dark, unreadable. It's a look that's never been directed toward her. "Eliza met someone today…" hesitance coats her timbre. "A young woman." Kara hadn't heard much about the youngest Luthor, she hadn't really cared about their existence really. She'd pass an article on the paper or maybe a story on the news but she didn't pay much attention to the Luthors. "Lionel Luthor's daughter."

That's why a completely involuntary response occurs. Lena's body grows stiff upon hearing Kara's words.

"Oh?" she's curious to hear what the eldest Danvers had to say but finds herself dreading to hear the woman's words, fearing the kindness she displayed had all just been a ploy to gather information to mock the Luthor daughter with later on.

"Eliza said she looked very beautiful and smart." Lena waits for the inevitable disparaging to come. "That she seemed kind." and here it comes, the words that will undoubtedly convey her hatred of the youngest Luthor. "But she was sad, lonely." there's a reason why Kara's recalling this, probably the same reason why Eliza recalled their encounter in the first place.

"She's a perceptive woman." Lena offers her own observation.

"Eliza told me how Ms. Luthor reminded her of how I was before." the youngest Luthor realizes this is probably why Eliza had been so kind, because she'd seen her youngest daughter in the face of the youngest Luthor. "She reminded me of how strong I was, how I'd been able to cope, face the changes and move on and then I thought of course everything will work out in the end," Kara's baby blues finds their way to Lena's Kryptonite green. "Because even though I lost everything, I haven't felt alone." not since she accidentally trespassed on Lena's beach. "Because you're with me." her hand finds it's way to Lena's injured appendages again, fingers trail gently against the bandages.

"Kara, I…" her confession is stuck in her throat but she doesn't have the strength to push them through for they are too weighed down with her fears.

"I'm with you too," Kara neglects to say how the description immediately made her think of Lena, of what she thought when they first met, of how Lena's wealth and obvious influence, but most importantly her vagueness when it comes to her family, lead Kara to realize why she's so reluctant to talk about them. "No matter what happens, I'm with you, Lena." there are words that the genius undoubtedly wants to say, a confirmation hangs on the tip of her tongue, but the blonde knows Lena is far from ready.

"Always?" it's cracked and broken but still so hopeful.

Kara smiles softly, bright blues shimmering with such warmth, as she cradles the genius's injury, before tenderly pressing her lips against the wounds.

"Always."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the wonderful feedback. And for those that binge read this during my time off, I'm so glad I was able to entertain. But really, I'm sorry you had to wait so long for the update. I hope I didn't disappoint because to be honest, that thing with Eliza was totally unplanned but it felt right somehow... Reviews are appreciated!
> 
> What do you all think so far?


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we go...

She waits by the doorway, trying to keep her position in place, to stop herself from bouncing on the balls of her feet. It's almost impossible for her to do though, given that she's just a ball of nerves. She tries to calm herself, knowing if the older woman senses something is amiss, she'll cancel her trip.

So Kara tries to attain a sense of calm, but all she can do is think of the week ahead, of her week alone with Lena.

It's been torture, the fact that she is no longer able to spend her days with Lena, that she's been forced to reduce their time together to just a few hours a night after Eliza's gone to bed. It's been like this for two weeks and she can't but feel it's absolutely worse than having Lena so far away because having the raven haired genius so close yet not being able to see her for long was beginning to grate on her entire existence.

Still, she supposes she's fortunate enough to be able to spend time with Lena in the first place and also, it helps that the older girl looks like so ethereal when she's bathed in the moonlight, her pale skin looking absolutely effervescent under the dark sky, her eyes incandescent like the starry night.

Lena is gorgeous but Kara thinks the night is where her beauty truly shines.

Kara feels a slight pressure on her head, bringing her back from her daydreams, to find that she's floated into the ceiling. The blonde smiles at her silliness and wills herself back down on the ground.

She thanks Rao for her good fortune as Eliza hadn't witnessed the moment. The older blonde is barely on her way out of her room, Kara notes as she listens with her super hearing. She hears the door to her Earth mother's room close and straightens herself up and it isn't until she sees the older blonde with a suitcase at the top of the stairs that Kara feels a twinge of sadness in her gut.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with me?" Eliza asks as she reaches the bottom of the stairs, reading Kara's emotions easily.

"Um," she blinks, trying to calm her nerves. Lying's never been her strong suit so she sticks as close to the truth as possible. "I think I'd be better off here." with Lena, Kara thinks. She sees the slightly hurt look in Eliza's eyes and can't help but feel guilty for not wanting to spend time with her adoptive other. "And I mean, they're going to be giving you lab tours and stuff, there's really nothing for me to do while you're in interviews." she reminds, hoping it's enough.

After all Eliza is going into the city for a work, well the opportunity to find a new job, so she won't exactly have time to spend with Kara who will most likely spend her time cooped up in the hotel room since Eliza will not allow her youngest daughter to venture the unknown all by herself.

"I suppose you're right." Kara swallows her breath of relief but as she looks upon the older blonde she can see that the Danvers matriarch is still apprehensive.

"And I'll be fine here." she assures.

"It's the first time I'm leaving you all by yourself." her hand flies up to cup Kara's cheek, giving her a small pinch and the young girl can't help but smile.

"If Alex can live in Ireland all by herself, I'm pretty sure I can manage a week." she purposely neglects to mention that she won't be by herself at all because she'll be staying at Lena's house. Even if she wasn't going to be with Lena, Kara's been on Earth for four years so she's perfectly equipped to function by herself. "I'll be okay."

"I know," she smiles letting Kara know she isn't really the issue here. She knows Kara is more than capable of fending for herself. "It's just… you're growing up so quickly." it seems like it was only yesterday that Kara was delivered on their doorstep, looking frightened and absolutely unsure. "You were just a little girl when I first saw you," Eliza can't help herself, can't help but look at how far Kara has come "And now look at you, independent and so ready to take on the world." she looks upon the Kryptonian with pride.

Kara doesn't bother helping herself, throwing her arms around the older woman, and pulling her in for a hug. She squeezes her gently, careful not to access her Kryptonian strength, and savors the hug Eliza gives in return.

She feels Eliza's arms around her torso, conveying warmth and love and motherly affection.

"I'll miss you." she whispers, careful not to break the tender moment they're sharing, and it's not a li because Eliza's always been here with Kara since the moment she landed on Earth.

"I'll miss you more." she presses a kiss on Kara's forehead before taking her leave.

"Call me when you get to the hotel." Kara requests as they part.

The older woman nods and Kara exits the house with Eliza, walking her to her car, watching as the older woman puts her suitcase in the trunk of her sedan, before settling in the driver's seat. The Kryptonian waves as her Earth mother backs up in their driveway.

She stands until she can no longer see Eliza's car and quickly zooms into her room, eager to finish packing her necessities for the week.

Kara super speeds all across her room, careful not to break anything while hurriedly trying to gather her things together. She's picking through her outfits, quickly scanning her closet for appropriate attire as she prepares for various activities ranging from just lounging around the living room to hiking the beach.

It's the first time she'll be spending the week with Lena, or anyone outside of the Danvers family for that matter.

It's yet another first she's experiencing and she's utterly enthused that she's going to be sharing it with Lena, her most favorite person, but as she reaches her underwear drawer, holding a pair of her cotton panties, a sudden realization courses through entire being.

She'll be spending the week with Lena.

She's been so preoccupied with glee, has been so caught up in her excitement that she forgot to think things through. The fact is that she'll be alone with Lena for a week and she forgot that she is going to be staying at Lena's massive house, where she will be all alone with Lena, just the two of them, for an entire week.

As in she'll be sharing Lena's space, waking up next to Lena because they'll be sharing the same room and now Kara can't help but feel her insides, twisting and turning, as she realizes that she'll be in Lena's bed for an entire week.

She'll be in bed with the incredibly intelligent, breathtakingly beautiful, and astoundingly alluring Lena.

Lena who sleeps naked.

Her throat feels dry but she can feel the saliva polling at the corners of her mouth. Just the very thought of being in the same bed with a nude Lena makes her eyeballs burn but she knows better than to close her eyes, knowing that she'll most likely see the image of a naked Lena on the back of her eyelids.

She feels incredibly hot all over and finds herself cursing her Kryptonian nature because a cold shower certainly would have no effect.

Rao what has she gotten herself into?

XXXX

Her eyes drift from the files on her desk back onto her computer screen. She's finalizing the details to her meeting with Wayne Enterprises because Lionel's refusing to buckle down.

He's seen her proposal, seen her plans for a device that will allow the creation of pest resistant non-toxic but very effective growth hormones that will help lessen the time between growing crops, but after two weeks he's still sitting on it. Either he's trying to figure out how to create the machine himself, which will be impossible for even the best team of Luthor Corp's scientists, or the most likely scenario is that he's doing this to cause her anxiety, to keep the plant closed for as long as possible, a punishment for her misdeeds.

A father's way of teaching his daughter a lesson, she supposes.

At least, it's the Lionel Luthor way. And really, she underestimated his pride a bit. Oh well, surely her meeting with Bruce Wayne will light a fire under her father's ass.

He wouldn't dare let the papers catch wind of her defection. The Luthor family must always project unity after all and her consorting with Wayne Enterprises, Luthor Corp's top competition in the U.S., will only hurt the image he's strived to maintain all these years. She knows she's got the might Lionel Luthor by the balls now.

And judging from his petulant behavior, he knows it too.

It's why he hasn't made another move against the Danvers family. Because he knows if by some small miracle Bruce doesn't approve her proposal, which she knows will be highly unlikely because he hates Lionel as much as Lionel hates Bruce, she can always go ahead and produce her creation with McGrath Industries. Since she's eighteen now, of completely legal age, he no longer has control of her company shares.

She smirks as her eyes trail over Bruce's email once again but she won't allow herself to revel in her apparent victory just yet.

Lionel, after all, still has to admit defeat.

Until then she's prepared yet another contingency plan by arranging for Eliza's job offers in the city. She doesn't know how long her father intends to hold out so she's pulled some strings and arranged for the Danvers matriarch to be the most sought after commodity in the scientific community before her father could blackball the scientist.

Luckily her father doesn't know that the best way to inflict damage onto her and her relationship with Kara is to introduce himself as her father.

She wonders if it would change anything, if it would matter to Lionel, if knowing that Kara became involved with her with no knowledge that she was Lionel Luthor's adopted spawn would cause him to be a little less hostile and perhaps a little more welcoming. Then again, she supposes nothing will stop him from likening Kara to a pest that he must eradicate.

She sighs. It's useless to think about what could happen. It does not benefit her to dream. She can only prepare herself for her future with Kara.

Lena leans against the doorway of her balcony, eyes drifting toward the skyline, as she thinks about her family. She thinks of Lionel Luthor, her adoptive father, her heatless mentor, who undoubtedly sees Kara as nothing more than a distraction, a hindrance in her path to greatness.

He's the current obstacle to ensuring Kara's happiness. Of course, Lena knows there are more, more she has to prepare for.

She thinks of her brother, her caring confidant, who also doesn't know about Kara. Lena hadn't told her brother because she hadn't wanted to drag him into her game with Lionel. Besides, she knew she could count on Lex's support but that was before her discovery of Kara's heritage. It's widely known that Lex Luthor hates Superman and all aliens with a passion. And now, Lena has to prepare for that moment, when Lex will set his eyes on Kara Zor-El, Superman's cousin.

And of course there is also Kara that she has to concern herself with.

The Kryptonian still doesn't know who she is or where she comes from. The blonde remains ignorant to her identity. The beautiful soul doesn't know how deep her darkness goes and Lena wonders if Kara will still look upon her with that same adoring look when she discovers the debauchery coded in Lena's DNA. When Lena divulges who she is, she won't be surprised if Kara won't be able to overlook the depravity her family has committed.

She hears footsteps coming up the stairs and shakes these sordid thoughts from her head. For now, she won't dwell in darkness, not when her light is so close. Her resolve grows however, as she refuses to hide from Kara any longer than necessary.

Before the summer is over she will tell Kara who she is.

But right now, all she wants to do is continue building happy memories with her bubbly spirited blonde, all she wants is to strengthen the foundations of their relationship. Lena turns from the horizon when she hears the footsteps nearing. She isn't surprised to see her own personal ray of sunshine beaming at her with a megawatt smile that the raven haired genius easily returns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the wonderful feedback!
> 
> I was more than a little apprehensive about Eliza/Lena meeting because I hadn't planned it but it just felt natural/unexpected while I was writing the beginning of that chapter.
> 
> To those that don't know, I'm participating in SuperCorp Week and I'm sorry but I haven't finished Day Four Prompt yet! It's become kind of like Educational Entanglements, getting a mind of it's own, because I seriously just love to over complicate things apparently. My brain won't stop doling out the ideas and progressing the development between the characters and the stories...
> 
> Anyway, look forward to Day 4 prompt and my long ass rant next week!
> 
> And of course, what do you all think so far?


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello there!

Lena watches as Kara zooms through air, her speed causing the ocean water beneath her to ripple, as she glides like she's born to take her place up in the sky.

She smiles as Kara continues to enjoy the freedom to use her powers without worry of being caught. It's a sentiment she understands well because she too now has the need to hide, not just her last name from Kara, but her face from the townspeople as well. It's been apparent for her since Lionel announced his plan to shut down the plant.

Lena's opted to stay at the beach house, asking either Beth or James to procure necessities and anything else she could want.

It isn't because she's afraid of the townspeople. She could squash them like the insects they are easily without even having to use her Luthor influence. No, she's afraid because this whole ordeal could cause her to lose Kara because she knows the Kryptonian's been shunned by the town for being an outsider and she will undoubtedly be hated upon by the narrow minded townsfolk just because of her association to the youngest Luthor.

She hates keeping this secret but she doesn't want to burst their bubble just yet, not until she's certain Kara knows, without doubt, that Lena's feelings have always been genuine and potent despite this particular truth that she's hidden.

"Are you going to stay under that umbrella all day?" the blonde questions.

"I'm taking care of my creamy complexion." Lena informs the blonde. "Not all of us have Kryptonian cells that keep us from getting tan and eliminates our chances for melanoma." she reasons and smiles when Kara rolls her eyes and shakes her head affectionately.

"This is nice, you know." Kara says as she continues to float toward the fair skinned beauty. "Just having it be me and you."

The young Luthor had sent Beth and James on vacation to see their only daughter. In small part to thank them for dealing with Lionel's ire and of course, the larger part of it was so she could be alone with Kara and the Kryptonian could be free to use her powers without worrying about anyone seeing.

She'd asked them to stock the fridge and even bought another to put in the garage just to make sure they'd have everything they would need for their week together.

"I want you to be yourself around me," Lena reminds. "Always."

"I know." and she's grateful to have found someone who doesn't ask anything of her, someone who accepts what she is and appreciates her for who she is without offering any conditions. "I'm very lucky to have you in my life."

"The feeling is completely mutual, even if you are a giant cheeseball." Kara looks playfully offended for a second but then there's a mischievous glimmer in her eyes as she advances toward Lena. "Kara…." she tries to warn the blonde but as soon as she blinks, she finds herself in the Kryptonian's arms. "No!" she laughs as the blonde continues to fly them toward the water. "Kara!" she screams as Kara dips them both down, the ocean feels cold and bracing against her skin. "You…" her words are swallowed by Kara who presses their lips together. "You know there are more effective ways to get me wet." Lena whispers against the blonde's mouth.

"Uh…." Kara's brain short circuits then, giving Lena leverage to scramble away from the blonde and splash some water into the blonde's mouth. "Now who's cheating?!" she sputters the ocean water out.

"I'm only using my natural talents just like you." and Kara can't argue with her logic.

The blonde smiles as she moves toward the genius and takes her in her arms, placing a tender kiss on her cheek as they continue to float in the water. Lena relaxes in Kara's embrace, letting herself sink toward the Kryptonian who is more than able to carry her weight.

When Kara's stomach rumbles, their moment is broken and Lena moves toward the beach, where their provisions are located. The blonde looks a little sheepish but the genius has grown used to the interruptions caused by her stomach. In fact, Lena's always been rather fond of her rather bottomless pit of a stomach. It's just another thing that makes Kara unique and special.

"It's our first weekend together," she says and if it weren't for Kara's abilities, the sound of the ocean grazing the shore would have drowned out her voice. "I'm sorry we're going to be cooped up in here for it." Lena ducks her head in shame as Kara begins to dry her off with the towel, gently patting her dry. "We could be anywhere else right now," she looks at the blonde and knows she's destined for much more than this small town. "Enjoying the museums in Metropolis, or maybe even strolling through the streets of Paris perhaps." she can see it, Kara flying next to the Eiffel tower, circling the Arc D' Triumph, eating ratatouille from one Lena's favorite café's.

"It doesn't matter where I am as long as I'm with you." it's a gooey sentiment but Lena knows she's being completely sincere. "Besides, it's extremely appropriate that we have our first sleepover here." Kara murmurs. "We've had a lot of first here." it's only fitting that they continue to have more in their little beach house. "And I would rather spend time with you than go sight seeing." since she probably won't really be able to spend this much time with Lena until next summer.

"I suppose you're right." Lena smiles accepting Kara's words.

"Besides, there'll be lots of other opportunities for us to travel together in the future." she smiles, bright and dreamy, as she thinks about her tomorrow with Lena.

"I think I have a destination in mind for our first trip." she informs. "You'd look so beautiful on the grounds of Morgane Castle." her family's castle, not that Kara would know since Lena doesn't speak much about her past, only tells her about the places she's visited and a few experiences here and there. The Kryptonian doesn't pester because she knows the genius has been nothing but patient and understanding. "So lush and green, much like this but the air doesn't smell as salty." the young Luthor rarely gets sentimental so Kara likes to takes these moments and lock them in her memory. "It smells of nature, trees and grass, and fresh winter air all the time."

"It sounds beautiful." and there's a picture sneaking into the forefront of her sight, of a young Lena running around carefree through the fields of Ireland.

"It is, but nothing and no one," she emphasizes her sentiment. "Will ever compare to your ethereal beauty my darling." she cups Kara's cheek before placing what's meant to be a chaste kiss on the blonde's beckoning lips, one that the Kryptonian deepens.

"Is it completely wrong of me to be grateful that Eliza's gone for the week?" Kara questions when they break apart.

"If you think you're wrong to be grateful then that means I'm completely wicked seeing as I'm not the least bit apologetic that she's gone." she confesses, purposely leaving out the fact that she'd arranged Eliza's little trip. "It's kind of difficult to be rueful when I get you all to myself for a week." while her main reason for sending the eldest Danvers away was to have Kara for herself, she also wanted to ensure the Danvers family's future since Lionel is still stalling on his decision.

She'd been lucky that Lionel hadn't discerned exactly who the girl she'd been gallivanting around town with is. Lena knows he only came to the very logical assumption that the parents or a parent of the girl worked at the plant, seeing as the majority of the town did and even if that hadn't been the case, shutting down the plant would greatly affect the town's economy.

It had been easy for her to arrange the offer and the interview. The pay is more than substantial and she'd even managed to snag a free condo deal for the Danvers women, which would allow the family to keep their home here in Midvale.

She knows, judging from all the pictures in Eliza's former office, that the place means a lot to the eldest Danvers. The Danvers lived there since Jeremiah and Eliza married and the home, according the town records, belonged to Eliza's family for generations. Her great grandfather had purchased it as wedding gift for his son, intended it as a place for his descendants to start a family.

Lena can understand the attachment, of course, because that's how she feels about this beach house.

She's certain she'll never want to part with this piece of Luthor property seeing as this is where she met Kara. She shared many first with her blonde Kryptonian angel here on this estate and wishes to share many more with the light of her existence.

"Everything alright?" Kara asks as she wraps the towel around the distracted genius's shoulders.

"I just hate that it might come to this," bright blues look onto her, waiting for her to elaborate. "That you'll have to move again, to uproot your life once more." all because she'd unknowingly become involved with the youngest Luthor. "It certainly isn't fair." Kara deserves nothing but happiness after everything she's gone through. "So I've taken it upon myself to make sure that your struggles will be manageable." she doesn't want Kara to ever feel like she's alone again.

"I know you will." she smiles that smile meant just for Lena. "That's why I'm not worried about having to move again."

Lena has been constant in Kara's life since their meeting. The distance did nothing to weaken their connection. Their years together have only strengthened their bond and the romantic progression in their relationship only serves as further proof for the Kryptonian that nothing ever will.

"The sun has set which means we should get started on our dinner." the raven haired genius kisses Kara before heading into the house.

"We?" Kara's question is met with no response.

The blonde hurriedly uses her super speed to clean up their picnic area before following Lena. She pauses though as she finds the genius is outside standing in front of the barbecue pit setting up steaks on the grill. The Kryptonian floats near the beautiful chef.

"This is what I meant by we." she gestures to what seems to be the entire section of the meat department of the super market. "Now don't worry, I already seasoned everything but I thought it would be great if you use your special skills to make our food." she'd promised Kara freedom this week. "You never get to use your powers so I thought we could have some fun tonight." Lena explains and Kara looks like she's about to cry. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Kara murmurs. "Nothing bad at least." the older girl waits patiently for her to elaborate. "It's just…" Lena remains silent, letting her process her thoughts. "I have never felt more like myself than when I'm with you." she doesn't hesitate with her words because there is no one in this universe that she trusts more than Lena. "Even on Krypton I felt like I had to be something to make my parents proud." because, as she's mentioned to Lena before, her parents were renowned and respected heads in their fields. "But you have never failed to make me feel like I am special simply for being myself," Kara takes Lena's face between her hands. "And even after you found out the truth about what I am, you still treat me like I'm the Kara you met all those years ago on the beach."

"Because all that'll ever matter to me is who you are." Lena feels her throat tightening as she realizes how desperately she wants to hear this sentiment fall off those pink lips she just loves to feel against her own.

"Always?" Kara looks into those captivating Kryptonite depths.

"Always." she seals the promise with a kiss. "Now, what do you say you show me what you can do?" Kara turns bright at the innuendo and Lena just continues to smirk salaciously at the blonde with the bright red cheeks.

"To the steak?" she squeaks.

"For now." she winks before disentangling herself from Kara to take a seat by the counter, waiting for the blonde to begin.

After two failed steaks, Kara gets the hang of things and their first dinner together as a couple goes on smoothly. The spend the rest of the evening curled up on the living room couch, with Lena reading a few chapters of Pride and Prejudice with her natural accent with Kara's head on her lap whilst she runs her fingers through those silky soft Kryptonian locks and the blonde can't help but feel her eyelids growing heavier each moment.

"Sorry…" Kara murmurs, throat thick with sleepiness.

It's apparent that she's dozed off for at least a few moments because Lena's closed the book and placed it on the coffee table. The older girl merely shakes her head before pressing a soft kiss on the blonde's forehead.

"Don't be but I think it's safe to say it's time for bed." Lena remarks as Kara lifts her head and begins to sit upward.

It's only when Lena's made her way up the stairs that Kara's realizing her predicament. Bright blues eyes widen and her heart starts pumping madly, reverberating through her ribcage, and she's desperate to get a handle on it before she blows out her own ear drums.

Because she's going to bed with Lena.

She doesn't know how she manages it but she makes it up the stairs and uses the bathroom in the guestroom to ready herself for bed with Lena.

She'd been fine before the sun had set, but as she situates herself in the bed she'll be sharing with Lena she finds herself unable to push back that nagging realization from the forefront of her mind because the young genius who's captured her heart will be walking into the room soon to join her.

Lena will join her in bed for an entire night.

"Oh Rao." she can feel her nerves bundling in the lower pit of her stomach, weighing her down as anxiety spreads all throughout her body.

Lena will be sleeping beside her for the whole week.

Kara sits straight up, her eyes toward the walk in closet where Lena's preparing for slumber. It's hard to hear whether or not the raven haired beauty is done because her heart is pounding madly in her chest and she swears she can actually feel beads of sweat starting for form on her forehead.

"What is it?" Lena questions as she nears the bed.

"I've never spent the night with anyone next to me." Kara informs Lena. "As affectionate as my parents were they didn't really do the whole climb into bed when your child is having a nightmare thing." the Kryptonian confesses. "I mean, I didn't really have nightmares before…." she'd had nothing to be afraid of then. "Not after Krypton…" and Lena knows all about her fears. "And I think the Danvers were too afraid that I'd accidentally crush them and I don't blame them seeing as I broke the bed a few times."

"It's another thing we have in common then." she assures as she crawls into bed next to Kara. "I haven't slept with anyone else in my bed either." the raven haired beauty clarifies her truth to the innocent blonde.

"Really?" she isn't trying to be accusatory and Lena knows she's merely curious.

"There's no need to be jealous." the genius knows that the blonde's implication has more to do with the fact that there have been other girls that Lena has encountered.

"So there weren't other girls then?" Kara's been wondering.

"I kept my promise." Kara is her first as well and the genius hopes that even after she's disclosed her truth to Kara, they will be each other's last. "I'm not going to lie and say there weren't offers." Kara knows because there was that rancher's daughter, that girl at the shop eyeing the gorgeous girl a few weeks ago, and knows Lena went to an all girl boarding school for crying out loud. "But the touch of a girl with a pretty face does not incite even an iota of what I feel when I think of you." Kara beams then, giving Lena her patented smile.

"You're wearing a shirt." the blonde realizes now that her nerves have been calmed.

"Yes," she smirks as she inches closer toward the relaxed blonde. "I thought I'd forgo my usual attire, or lack thereof, to make you more comfortable." she neglects to mention that she's never really slept well with clothing on.

"It's okay, I mean I have to get used to seeing you naked right?" she's blushing but at least she isn't stammering as much.

"You make it sound like such a chore." Lena teases at the blushing blonde playfully, knowing the Kryptonian's nerves are just getting the best of her. "Way to make a girl feel wanted." she sighs, breath heavy with exaggerated dejection.

"You know I want you." and Kara's certain she'll never feel this all consuming fire for anyone else but the raven haired goddess before her but she's also certain it isn't the time to allow themselves to be devoured by their desires. "I just don't want to hurt you." she knows how easily she can lose control. "I would hate it if anything ever happened to you." because it's evident that Lena is the one aspect in Kara's life that she never wants to be without.

"I know." because she knows that while Kara would never hurt her, the Kryptonian's anxiety is very valid. "We'll take it one step at a time." they have all the time in the world to get there, Lena thinks. "For now, I think second base is more than enough."

"Second base?" because Kara's never really gotten sports analogies.

"I think it'd be more educational if I just showed you." she doesn't need super hearing to discern the very audible gulp Kara makes because she knows that her Kryptonite colored depths have probably darkened with her salacious intent.

She leans toward her very willing prey and Kara finds herself relaxing when their mouths meet. Lena takes the lead, pressing the Kryptonian down on her back, while Kara lets her hands gingerly tread down the genius's slender form before settling on her waist. The Kryptonian gasps when she feels a warm hand under her shirt, caressing her stomach.

The night continues with the young couple eagerly losing themselves in one another, one eager to face what tomorrow can bring while the other readies for whatever may come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive the errors. I was in such a hurry to post before the premiere but I feel confident that while I didn't edit it, the content and exchange between characters is strong enough but I could be wrong.
> 
> I posted a new rant for those that love to read those. It's up on tumblr. I talk about how ridiculous it is that James is CEO of a mutlibillion dollar company and how I'm scared that James will start dating Lena since the writers seem to think no one is interesting enough unless they have a romantic story. I'm sure I'm not the only who is afraid.
> 
> Anyway, what do you think of the story so far?


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all!

She wakes, not to the rays of gold from the sun, but the golden tresses of the blonde who’s head is nestled on the crook of her shoulder. 

Lena smiles, unable to remember the last morning she woke and felt so incredibly relaxed. She knows she has the sleeping beauty clinging onto her like a lifeline to thank for this perfect moment. The young genius can’t help but believe that waking with Kara as a part of her morning routine is the best way to wake up.

She stays there, staring at the girl in her arms, eyes tracing the delicate slope of Kara’s nose, down to the curled dainty knuckle that’s resting on her chest, and of course she notices the curves in her hips and her backside.

It’s amazing, Lena can’t help but think, can’t help but find it astounding that Kara’s able to sleep so peacefully.

The young genius can hear the ocean waves crashing against the shore and the call of seagulls with her human hearing so she wonders how it must feel for Kara, how she manages to get any sleep with all these sounds drumming away at her senses.

She doesn’t know how long she stays, just admiring the blonde’s beauty. It’s probably borderline creepy, Lena realizes.

But she doesn’t care. She has the girl of her dreams in her arms and nothing can stop her from committing this moment to memory as she prays to whatever force that’s listening that this is just the first of many more shared mornings to come.

Kara stirs, alerting Lena that she’s rousing. The blonde adorably nuzzles her nose against the raven haired beauty’s collarbone before she tilts her head, looking up to see the loveliest pair of forest green depth staring right into her own sky blues. She smiles as savors she looks upon the genius with what can only be described as an obscene amount of fondness.

“Morning.” she greets instantly.

“Morning.” Lena maintains her distance, not wanting to assault the Kryptonian’s sensitive sensibilities with a case of morning breath.

“You smell wonderful.” Kara states as if she’s read Lena’s mind. She continues to cuddle into the older teen’s very welcoming embrace. “Still minty fresh.” she assures as she steals a small kiss, one that Lena reciprocates almost immediately. “How long have you been awake?” the blonde questions.

“A while.” truth be told, she lost track of time since she’d been so busy memorizing the blonde’s beautiful face.

“You should have woken me.” Kara frowns slightly, disappointed that Lena had to spent her first instances of the morning alone, waiting for the Kryptonian to awaken.

“You were too beautiful to wake up.” and the blonde knows she’s only half serious.

“And it has nothing to do with the fact that I’m impossible to wake up?” she’s been told by her parents and the Danvers that she’s indeed a deep sleeper who’s almost impossible to rouse.

“Well, that might have had some bearing but mostly it was because you looked so peaceful.” Lena asserts.

“Thank you for staying with me then.”

“I didn’t really have a choice.” she confesses. “Every time I moved, you just clung tighter.” Kara looks decidedly embarrassed and red and Lena can’t help but kiss the tip her nose. “Don’t apologize,” she beats Kara to it. “It’s very adorable really.” now it’s her turn to offer assurances. “And I’m glad cuddling in the summer night did not lead to a rise in temperature.” Lena notes appreciatively. 

“I don’t really sweat like you.” her eyes bulge. “Not that I’ve ever seen you sweat or that you’re sweaty now.” Kara stammers as she struggles to wrack her brain for a good explanation but it’s to early and she’s practically still catatonic. “Well I mean I have seen you sweat and you looked extremely hot,” there’s a rumbling in Lena’s chest as she struggles to contain her mirth. “I mean, it takes a lot to raise my body temp.” she’s of course referring to her Kryptonian physiology.

“Oh?” there’s that mischievous glint in her eyes. Suddenly Kara finds herself on her back and she swears Lena must have super speed to because all of a sudden she’s straddling Kara with her face hovering just inches above her own. “Let’s see how much it’d take,” her hand trails up the Kryptonians’ muscular abdomen. “To get you hot then?”

Their lips press against one another, mouths melding instantly, and Kara feels heat spreading through the area where Lena’s hand is grasping her hip.

Her own hands move and before she knows it, one has settled under the genius’s sleep shirt. It’s met with the raven haired beauty’s silky flesh and Kara feels like she’s on fire yet she can’t stop, can’t stop drinking in Lena, can’t stop feeling the soft supple skin, and Kara knows she’ll have to take a quick trip to the arctic in order to bathe in the coldest waters.

xxxx  
She stands by the doorway, watching as the girl pulls her jeans up to her waist, slowly covering her pale moon kissed skin. It’s clear to Kara that she’s become obsessed with everything about Lena, but lately her fascination has been about the genius’s lips and how great her flesh feels against her, whether the Kryptonian’s feeling it on her own body, or with her hands, or with her mouth. She’s also obsessed with how it looks apparently because she’s struggling to tear her gaze away from the genius’s captivating complexion.

But then she gasps as her gaze reaches the spot above the raven haired beauty’s hipbone. 

Because there’s a reddish purple mark that’s marring the hallowed territory. Kara steps closer to inspect the bruise as she reaches out, her fears are confirmed. The bruise had been most likely formed when she had been gripping tightly onto Lena during their early morning make out session.

“I’m so sorry…” she says because she’s left a bruise on Lena and while it had been accidental, it doesn’t change the fact that her passion has hurt the raven haired genius. 

Lena turns, faces the blonde, and sees those bright blues glistening with unshed tears. She follows the Kryptonian’s gaze and sees that Kara’s looking at the bruise that’s on her hip and shakes her head, smiling as she takes the blonde’s chin between her thumb and the crook of her index finger.

“Don’t be,” she says as she tilts Kara’s chin upward, making her look away from the damage. “I wasn’t exactly complaining.” Lena places a soft and reassuring kiss on the troubled teen’s lips.

“Still….” it doesn’t change the fact that her fingers have marred the pale beauty’s flesh.

“It’s just something we have to work through.” Lena’s damned sure she’s not going to stop trying to assault the blonde with kisses just because she could get a little bruise every now and again.

“How are you taking this so calmly?” Kara questions in disbelief.

“You’re a Kryptonian and I’m a human, it’s expected that things like this would happen and besides,” really, after she discovered the blonde’s heritage she expected Kara’s strength would dampen physical situations. “I’m sure if you were human I’d leave some marks on you too.” she’s not going to let something so trivial come between them.

“A hickey is one thing, Lena.” a bruise is something entirely different.

“Don’t worry, it’ll fade in a few days and next time, if it hurts too much we will definitely have to stop.” Lena reasons. “To be honest, I like knowing that I can make you lose control.” the way she says it, her tone husky with confidence as her eyes flash with concentrated want, causes warmth to pool in the pit of Kara’s stomach.

“You definitely do.” she confirms as she tries hard not to let the heat behind her eyes to set fire to Lena’s closet.

“Now,” the raven haired teen puts on her tank top and fishes something from one of her drawers. It appears to be an expensive handkerchief. She grabs Kara’s hand and begins to pull her through out of the closet, her room, into the hall, and down the stairs. “It’s not lead lined because I’m trusting you not to x-ray vision your way through.” Lena reminds when they reach the bottom floor and Kara begrudgingly nods as the raven haired beauty wraps the red silk around her eyes. “Good girl.” she plants a kiss on the tip of the Kryptonian’s nose, earning a blush from the still shy blonde. “Will you float a bit for me?” Lena figures it’d be easier to pull her through their intended destination rather than try to guide Kryptonian flesh.

Kara does as she’s asked, floating a few inches off the ground, and Lena takes her by the hand and begins to pull her toward, as Kara suspects, maybe the direction of the garage. After hearing the door open she’s pulled gently into the room, feeling Lena behind her tugging on the silk kerchief.

She opens her eyes and is met with the sight of Lena’s fully restored motorcycle. Her eyes trail over the chrome and the fresh black paint 

“You finished her!” Kara squeals with unbound excitement, now floating higher off the ground.

“I had a lot of free time.” she’s referring of course, to the times Kara had to stay with Eliza at the Danvers household. “Now, I know we agreed to just stay close to the beach house, but I figure we could go for a ride up the coast, test this baby out today?”

Kara responds by gently dropping onto the backseat of the bike, a giddy smile on her face. Lena smirks, sauntering over to her beloved.

The older teen reaches over the handlebar, grabbing one of the helmets before he secures the blonde her it on the Kryptonian’s head. They both know Kara doesn’t need one but they do have to keep up appearances. She hops on the front seat of the bike.

The garage door opens and she starts the engine, the purr of the motor is a symphony to her ears and she knows she can’t attribute the warmth in the pit of her stomach to the rumbling of the engine between her legs. Kara is the cause for her current state because she’s pressed so closely behind her with her arms wrapped securely across the genius’s waist.

She expertly steers her metallic steed out of the garage and heads for the highway.

xxxx

“Thank you for indulging me today.” Lena states as she watches Kara stare at the night sky as she leans against the wooden balcony railing. They had spent their day riding the bike up and down the coastal highway. “I know it’s nothing like flying,” she nears the beautiful sun kissed blonde. “But I think it’s the closest I’ll ever get to since I can’t exactly stick my head out the airplane window.”

Kara turns away from the moon, head tilted as she reaches a hand out to the raven haired human.

“You trust me?” 

“Always.” Lena answers automatically as she slips her hand into Kara’s.

The taller girl gently pulls her closer, placing the raven haired girls arms around her neck before securing her own around Lena’s waist. She hoists her up a little before setting the human down so that her feet are positioned atop of Kara’s.

Kryptonite depths widen as she realizes what Kara’s intentions are. Ocean blues look upon her questioningly, giving the genius the opportunity to step off as the Kryptonian loosens her hold on the older girl’s waist. Lena responds by tightening her grip around Kara’s neck, signaling the taller girl that she’s ready and willing to push her fears aside and place her life in Kara’s hands.

Because Lena knows the blonde wants her to see the world through her Kryptonian eyes, to feel the way she feels.

Kara’s willing to share so Lena will be accept.

They ascend slowly into the air and Lena can’t help but marvel the stars that brighten the night sky and how they affect the hue that’s reflected in Kara’s eyes.

She feels that they’ve stopped. The dark haired genius closes her eyes and inhales the fresh night air, basking in the cool gentle breeze, before forcing her eyes open. She slowly tilts her chin down, looking at the view of the ocean below their feet.

The faint lights of the house can barely be seen from where their floating. She continues to look about, marveling at how small and beautiful everything is.

Lena’s gaze lands back on Kara who has been watching the wonder and awe on her face with a smile. This excursion won’t alleviate the raven haired beauty’s aversion to flying in an airplane, Kara knows, but at least the genius can understand what it means to truly be one with the stars. 

“It’s a lot different than flying in a plane or a space ship.” Kara searches for the word to best describe the experience. “It’s a lot more…”

“Free.” Lena states like she’s just read Kara’s mind.

“Lena,” the blonde whispers against the shell of the now shorter teen’s ear. “Promise me it’ll always be like this.” she sounds so vulnerable and trusting and so very much like the Kara that Lena met on the edge of the beach years ago. “I know it’s unfair of me to ask this. It’s probably extremely impossible seeing as we’re just teenagers and you’re off in college while I’m still in high school and the improbability of our relationship is increased because of the long distance factor but…” she breathes because somehow she knows the bond she shares with Lena is always and beyond. “I watched everything I know crumble into nothingness,” she thinks of Krypton, of watching it burn and burst, of seeing pieces of her planet zoom pass her ship. “But I found a reason to continue on so I promise you that no matter what, you and I….” Lena presses her lips against Kara’s to assuage her worries.

“Nothing, no one, will ever change the fact that you and I are always, Kara.” she truly believes this to be their irrefutable truth. “The distance will be hard,” she’s not going to sugarcoat things and she certainly isn’t delusional about the hardships they’ll be facing. “But not impossible,” not for a Super and a Luthor. “Seeing as you have powers and I have a private jet at my beck and call.” Lena divulges. “We’ll meet each other halfway across the world every month if necessary.” they’ll find a way to make this work. 

“I crossed galaxies to get here.” Kara reminds herself. “I will cross oceans just to be with you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the love and the comments and most of all, your patience. If you follow me on tumblr, I left some comments/rants on there for ya'll to enjoy.
> 
> Like I said though, you'll probably not be hearing me rant about SuperGirl anymore.
> 
> Thankfully I've expanded my ranting scope. I'm writing/ranting not just about SuperCorp anymore. I'm tackling a bunch of other shows/ships now so feel free to peruse and see if we're sharing the love of something other than SuperCorp.
> 
> For some reason, Ff is not letting me upload any of my docs so I'm not going to be able to post there until the error is fixed.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feeling so inspired...

"What do you think?" Lena asks as she holds up to movies in her hand and to Kara's dismay, it seems the older girl has picked horror to be the theme for tonight's movie festivities. "I know it's not your thing," she looks at the two movies and begins to question her choices. "I promise I'll shield you from all the nasty monsters." those beautiful bright blues look her way, wide and hesitant, with her lower lip trembling in trepidation and it's enough to make Lena secede her right to select for all foreseeable movie nights all together. "We don't have to watch these." she's about to slide them back into their slots in the movie shelf, but the blonde grabs her wrist to prevent her from doing so.

"We should watch them." Kara knows Lena's just accommodating her once more. "It's your turn to pick." she asserts because relationships are about compromises. "I make you sit through romantic comedies so it's only fair."

"You really are just darling, aren't you?" Lena smiles before pressing her lips to the tip of Kara's nose.

The blonde blushes before she makes her way back to the couch. Lena pops in the movie into the player and is halfway to Kara when the blonde's phone rings.

Kara smiles apologetically and Lena just nods understandingly as she continues toward the couch. The blonde rises from her seat just as the raven haired genius sits down. She grabs her phone and answers the call, throwing the older teen a look over her shoulder as she heads out of the room.

She steps out into the balcony, not because the subject matter is private, but because her guilt intensifies when she's with Lena and Eliza's talking to her on the phone.

The last time Eliza had phoned, she and Lena were having dinner, a meal that Lena prepared with Kara's help. The domesticity of it all brought an insurmountable amount of giddiness. She'd been brimming to the top, eager to share stories about her adventure. But she had to reel in the urge, using all her Kryptonian might, to tell her adoptive mother that she had spent the majority of her day on the back of a motorcycle being driven along the coastal highway by her magnificent date because her Earth mom doesn't know about Lena.

It's become difficult, not to gush about her astonishingly thoughtful Lena is and if she were an ordinary human, she knows she'd have no problem introducing the raven haired beauty to her adoptive family.

But she's the last daughter of Krypton.

She knows the Danvers and Kal will be angered the Danvers when they discover she's shared everything with Lena, when they realize how deeply involved the young genius has been in her life.

To say they'd freak is a bit of an understatement. There would probably be some yelling from Alex, some tirade about trust from Kal, downtrodden looks filled with disappointment from Eliza and all that just reminds her too much of her first instances on Earth. She can still remember how much it stung, being cast off and having people barely tolerate her existence.

Worst of all, they'd forbid her from ever seeing Lena, which of course, Kara won't be able to bear.

Lena had been the one to help her through it all. She'd been the first person to just look at Kara and see the girl, not the orphan alien from a planet that no longer exists or. She was the only one who looked past her strangeness, who accepted her simply because of who she is.

But as her adoptive mother continues to talk about her day, Kara remembers that day in the Danvers household when she'd suggested to Eliza that she'd be bringing a girl home one day.

She thinks of the Eliza's eyes, how they shone with such understanding and acceptance. She can practically feel Alex's comforting embrace, filled with warmth and compassion, hear Kal's soothing tone over the phone, and she can't help but think that maybe, just maybe, they'd be able to accept Lena's importance in her life.

She'd hate to have to choose between her family and her home.

xxxx

Lena looks at the blonde's back, smiling as she hears Kara's voice. She can only make out bits and pieces of the conversation but judging from the bubbly teen's tone, she sounds animated and intrigued as she talks with her adoptive mother.

The young Luthor can't remember the last time she'd been that excited to converse with Lionel.

The thought of her adoptive father makes her reach for her phone. She quickly checks her messages and e-mails. Lena isn't surprised to find that the Luthor patriarch is still dawdling about accepting her proposal. Perhaps it's time for her to formally approach Wayne Enterprises with her design. Judging from his last e-mail, Bruce seemed enthusiastic about her device.

It would certainly light a fire under Lionel's stuck up ass. Really, it would just move things along and let Lena enjoy her victory with Kara, which would probably be short lived because Lionel will probably try to find a way to ruin their moment.

Quite possibly by demanding an audience with her and Kara so he can openly display his displeasure.

The thought of her father and the blonde being in the same room together brings a bittersweet smile to her face. If she'd been a simple girl, she would have no qualms introducing the blonde to her adoptive family.

But she's a Luthor.

Lionel's already proven that she had been correct to prepare for his inevitable discovery of her relations with someone he considered to be of a lower stature. He continues to be troublesome, obstinate, and apparently he's still unwilling to yield and accept that his daughter has bested him.

And then there's Lex, the man she calls her brother. The same man who so loudly proclaimed his hatred for all alien visitors on the planet, claiming Earth is and always be for humans alone.

She thinks of those steely Luthor blues, glaring at her and Kara. She can see Lionel's disgust and Lex's disappointment.

And of course the latter bothers her more than the former. Her relationship with Lionel had been tumultuous since the beginning because, well she'd believed he only accepted her into their lives because of he wanted her parents company.

It was only later, when she witnessed how he treated Lex, that she realized he shows as much affection with her as he does his biological son.

But Lex has always felt like family for Lena and that's why she'd counted on his acceptance and support. She never thought Lex would be an opposition to her involvement with Kara but now, after learning about the blonde's alien heritage, she finds he'd probably be a stronger voice against their involvement than Lionel.

So she'll ready herself for that day because by now she knows that her brother is just as obstinate and unrelenting as their father.

She'll have to fight her family to protect her home.

Her gaze settles back onto Kara who's still chatting on the phone with Eliza and resolve fortifies every muscle and bone in her body. She'll do everything in her power to keep that smile on the bubbly blonde's face, to make certain those bright blues remain lit with wonder and warmth, because Kara and all they've built are more than worth it.

She sees Kara hang up her phone and turn toward her, smiling slightly as she makes her way back into the room.

But Lena can see those bright blues are a shade dimmer than usual. She quickly puts her own phone aside and her face contorts with concern as Kara sags down onto the couch. She reaches out to the Kryptonian quickly, placing an encouraging hang on her knee, squeezing gently as she prepares to coax the truth from the blonde.

"Everything alright?" Lena wonders what could have caused her dejected state.

Kara gazes into those luscious Kryptonite depths and her heart sings because she can't remember a time when Lena didn't look upon her with warmth and affection and understanding.

"I've been thinking." she cautions as she prepares Lena for her suggestion. "Maybe when Eliza comes back, I could introduce you to her?" her mouth continues to voice her minds nervous ramblings. "I mean we don't have to say we're together," because that'll definitely cause her family to blow a gasket. "I can just tell her you're my friend, she doesn't have to know every detail…." Perhaps easing the Danvers and Kal into things might prove better for them. "You could just be my friend who I met over the summer and doesn't know about my powers yet."

If Kara weren't a Super the blonde wouldn't have to keep Lena a secret. She would have been able to introduce her to Eliza and Alex the first summer they'd shared together. They would have encouraged the blossoming relations between the two because they'd wouldn't have been worrying about Kara having to hide her alien roots.

If Lena weren't a Luthor, perhaps Lionel wouldn't be a classist prick and her brother wouldn't feel threatened by the superiority of other being.

Perhaps in a different universe things could be simple and easy between them but in this world they occupy the fact is Kara is a Kryptonian, an orphan alien with no planet, and Lena is a Luthor, a child adopted by a family with limitless aspirations.

"I don't think that's a very wise thing to do, Kara." Lena voices her dissent.

"Oh." and it's clear that Kara isn't expecting it. The Kryptonain can't help but wonder why the raven haired genius wouldn't want to at least the Danvers know. "Okay." but Lena must have reservations.

"At least not right now." she hopes this'll ease Kara.

"That's fine." she squeaks as she realizes why the older teen may want to hide their relationship from the world a bit longer. "I guess I've just been feeling guilty but if you want to hide…"

"It's not my intention to hide," Lena's quick to cup the blonde's face so she can see her truth. "I am not doing this because I'm ashamed of you or what we have or anything of the sort." she hates that her actions are contributing to Kara's insecurities and she has to stop herself from confessing everything to the perturbed blonde.

"Am I really that transparent?" the blonde smiles slightly.

"Only because I know you so well." she presses a small kiss on the Kryptonian's lips, one that's charged with affection and pride and of course, want. "Darling, I would like nothing more in this world than to be able to tell everyone we belong together," after all, letting the world know that Kara is Lena's is probably the best way to fend off the undesired suitors the attractive blonde will undoubtedly encounter in the future. "But I just want us to be in our bubble just a little longer." Lena begins.

"We're still so new and I to focus on each other at the moment." she takes her lower lip between her teeth and runs her tongue over it, savoring the sweet taste of Kara. "I want us to be happy now and always." she explains because if anyone would be ashamed, it would be Kara because of who she is.

"And for that to happen, I need to be ready for the full brunt of my family's reaction before we make ourselves known to the world." she parts with the truth that she's been keeping close. And Kara thinks back to her earlier conversations with Lena and doesn't hard to piece together how difficult of a man the wealthy genius's father is and how so many people look up to her brother. "I can only do so much to protect you, Kara." Kara wants to ask what she can possibly need protecting from but she won't because she trusts the older girl even if she still hasn't confessed the truth about who she really is. "And I admit that I'm finding the secrecy to be hot." the sneaking around is the silver lining, they suppose. The comment earns her a blush and a smile from the blonde. "I'm asking only for us to hold off our announcement for now." she stresses. "I just need a little time." to ready her battle plans.

"It can wait." Kara agrees readily because Lena's never asked anything from her so she's prepared to grant this simple request. "We'll hold off for as long as you want." because the genius wouldn't ask this of her if she didn't have valid reasons.

"Thank you." Lena can breathe easier, knowing she hasn't alienated the blonde.

"What really matters is that we know how we feel about each other." that's all that's important to the Kryptonian. "You and me." she dips her head, sinking her mouth into Lena's.

"Always." the diguised Luthor breathes as Kara deepens their kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the wonderful reviews! I was so afraid I lost my touch there, what with not writing for SuperCorp for a while.


End file.
